Let the games begin the tangled web part three
by kiwikid
Summary: Third and final part of a trilogy. As the skating competition looms closer both Dan and Simon will find their lives in increasing danger. As the FBI invetstigates they uncover secrets that lead to a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**The tangled web part three- Let the games begin**

The third part of the trilogy that began with 'not the way it's supposed to be" followed by 'the phantom skater'.

As the international skating competition looms closer both Dan and Simon will find themselves in deadly danger. As an investigation begins secrets and lies will be revealed that leads to shocking discoveries.

Can both Dan and Simon survive what is to come?

Rated M- not a story for young children contains some non graphic violence

Chapter one- Rising tensions

He glanced up at the clock and tensed, very soon Dan would be late. Forcing his eyes back down to the horse in his care Bill Regan tried to stay calm. "If I wanted to take him I'd already have done it", the words of the unpleasant surprise that had descended upon him rang through his head.

They'd been spoken by Simon Saunders, official coach to the U.S. skating team, Dan's skating coach, his deceased sisters boyfriend. Boyfriend, that was not really the correct term for Simon, after all he'd lived with Bills sister Patty for 6 years, so that made him a lover. But what else was he? Not a man who was willing to face commitment as he'd never married Patty. This worried Bill deeply as it indicated that perhaps Simon had not been that dedicated to the relationship. He was worried that Simon may just abandon Dan at any moment leaving him to pick up the pieces

But Dan was too blinded by his obvious affection for the man to see this abandonment as a possibility. The rest of Sleepyside was aware of Dan's connection to Simon but seemed unconcerned about anything else. Simon was in their eyes almost as famous as a movie star and they lavished gifts and cards upon the coach. So it was up to him to make sure the man behaved appropriately toward the teen.

"Where is he", Bill demanded standing up straight and eying the clock again. "I'm sure practice is just running late", Jim Frayne soothed, "Mr Saunders would have rung if there was a problem". A problem thought Bill, like Dan being kidnapped. It had almost happened once, for no apparent reason and Bill was still terrified it would happen again, but maybe not by strangers this time. Footsteps approached and Bill looked up to see his nephew approaching with Simon Saunders and Sandra Anton. Bill hurriedly intercepted the trio, "Where the heck have you been", he demanded his eyes focused not on his nephew but on Simon Saunders.

"Uncle Bill", Dan began, "I wasn't talking to you Daniel, Bill interrupted harshly, "I was talking to him", Bill pointed at Simon.

Simon Saunders could see tension written all over Bill Regan's body and began to get worried. "I'm most sincerely sorry Bill", he hurriedly stated, "we actually finished on time but got delayed by autograph hunters and fans", Simon kept his tone mild.

Bill'seyes still flashed dangerously and he spoke in an angry tone, "Dan is due to take his medication soon, Mr Saunders and any delay for whatever reason could be quite serious. Now you may not be concerned but…"Excuse me, that is rather uncalled for", despite himself Simon interrupted Bills accusation, "Dan has extra medication at the stadium and if he was going to be any later I would have seen to it that he took it", Simon retorted firmly. His voice wasn't quite angry yet, but he was now maintaining his calmness with effort.

Bill puffed out his chest and stretched himself to full height and glared at the coach.

Simon tried to still his thumping heart and look calmly back at Bill, he could actually make him back of if he really wanted to but was well aware of the fact they had an ever increasing audience. Bill though seemingly was unaware that the remaining Bobwhites as well as Mathew Wheeler were all anxiously eyeing the pair and hoping there was not going to be trouble.

"I believe we had an agreement Mr Saunders about the times of Dan's training. I need to be notified if there are any changes", Bill told him.

Simon frowned, "there are no changes Bill, I told you we were just delayed".

Dan standing by Simon eyed his angry looking Uncle, "come on Uncle Bill it wasn't his fault", he insisted. His Uncle's eyes snapped toward him, 'Dan I'm talking to Mr. Saunders", he retorted crossly. Simon heard the angry tone and couldn't really help the next words out of his mouth, "do you mind not talking to him like that",he insisted. Bill went redder, "he is my nephew and I can talk to him how I like", he replied pointedly. Simon raised his eyebrow, "well I sincerely hope you're not always that rude or inconsiderate", he remarked calmly. Bill Regan gritted his teeth and he stepped forward moving toward Simon. Simon did not step back even though he now recognized that Bill was probably angry enough to hit him. "I think I see the press coming", interupted Matt Wheeler loudly. Bill hurriedly looked around, as did every one else. There was no sign of any reporters but the interruption was enough to make him actually think about what he was doing. "Alright Saunders", he growled, "I accept that you were late, but if it continues to happen, I may have to reevaluate my consent about having Daniel on the team. Dan's eyes widened at the comment and he moved closer to Simon, "No Uncle Bill" ,he pleaded.

Bill Regan stared at him and put his hands firmly on his hips , "then Saunders better listen to me", he stated firmly.

Dan looked at his angry uncle and felt cross. Deliberately turning his back on his uncle he enfolded Simon in a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow", he told Simon firmly.

Simon kept his eyes down toward Dan intentionally not looking at the angry face of Bill Regan. If he did look he knew he'd say something he'd probably regret later. So he returned the hug firmly and stated", see you tomorrow Daniel". Daniel finally moved out of the hug and walked to his Uncle, Simon said something in Irish over his shoulder as he left. With a smile Dan moved toward his Uncle. "What did he say", Bill demanded. Dan looked at him, "just an Irish blessing", he remarked. Bill looked unconvinced certain that Simon Saunders parting remark had been against him personally. But seeing his nephews unhappy look he decided to say nothing.

"Come Dan, there are things you need to do", he said instead. Dan moved off with his uncle leaving a small group of relieved people in his wake. "For a minute there, I thought Regan was going to hit him", Brian Belden remarked. "He would have been stupid to do it", Matt stated, Saunders could have had him for assault." "I don't think Regan actually thought of that", Jim remarked ruefully. "No I doubt , he did", Matt acknowledged. "I think I might speak to him later about his contact with Mr Saunders. If he does say or do anything stupid against Mr Saunders then it might hurt him if there ever is a custody battle", Matt stated wisely. Trixie and Honey exchanged worried glances . "Do you think Mr Saunders would go for custody of Dan", Trixie asked . Matt looked sober, "I don't think he initially intended to, but if Bill keeps acting like that he might change his mind."

Trixie swallowed Dan had been through so much lately and didn't need any more problems. "I hope they both calm down then", she stated worriedly.

It was late but he couldn't sleep. Turning over onto his right side Bill found his mind wandering back to the conversation with Matthew Wheeler. "Bill I think we need to have a serious chat about Mr Saunders," Matt had stated. Bill looked pensive, "Look that display shouldn't have happened in front of an audience", he remarked, "I just got carried away." Matt nodded, "Bill half the town already knows how you feel about Saunders. I think you should be careful. If he did go for custody of Daniel there could be some damaging testimony coming from some of the town members."

Bill's eyes blazed, "I kind of hope he does, go for custody Matt, at least I might be able to legally get him well away from Dan." Matt sat down beside him his eyes serious, "don't underestimate him Bill", he stated. Bill shook his head, "I'm Daniels Uncle a blood relative by right, he's just a….damn bastard who never committed to my sister and now still wants to have contact with Dan", he blurted angrily. Matt put a hand upon his shoulder, "I know having him turn up was a shock Bill, it was to all of us. But the man did live with Patty for 6 years. He's been part of Dan's life longer than you have," Matt pointed out. "So, he still didn't marry her", Bill retorted. "Although that might hurt him in a court case I don't think it would entirely knock him out of the running. " I'm just thinking of the courts reluctance in naming you guardian Bill.

They were worried about your relatively young age, your financial circumstances and your lack of experience with teens. Now although he is still young, Saunders has 10 years on you, as an international coach, he's got to be well off, plus he has a good extended family network. Then there's the fact that he's worked with a lot of children and teens", Matt concluded soberly. Bill felt himself go pale, "are you telling me that if he went for custody, that he might win", he pleaded. "Bill I'm just saying don't be stupid, if you go around with a hot headed temper making threats against him and he doesn't respond in kind then it'll be your reputation that will suffer. The court could say that you are short tempered and abusive, not a stable guardian for Dan", Matt remarked calmly. Bill closed his eyes, "I will not lose Dan to that man", he stated firmly.

Matt nodded, "at the moment Bill, he's not demanding anything too much but be careful that your attitude doesn't force him to change his mind, he paused. "You must also consider Dan, he obviously cares a lot for Mr Saunders , I don't really think he needs to go through a custody battle on top of everything else," Matt stated wisely.

Bill had to reflect on the fact that it was good advice and decided he'd at least attempt to keep things civil between himself and Simon Saunders.

Simon also tossed in the large double bed. Sighing and opening his eyes, he turned on the light. Staring at him on his dresser was the photo of him Dan and Patty taken just weeks before her death. "Honey, what am I supposed to do", Simon pleaded as he looked at the photo. "I can't tell the truth", one tear rolled out of his eye and he knocked it away. "This is the way, it has to be", he stated. "I need to be strong".

He turned the light off again, "I can do this", he stated. But he still laid awake wondering with he was just deluding himself, could he really stand by if Bill Regan decided to go for full custody of Dan. No he probably wouldn't, he would have no choice but to reveal the truth. It would hurt everyone, Dan and Bill especially.

"Please Bill don't be an idiot", he stated to the darkness. "Please my darling don't you be an idiot", he seemed to hear a soft feminine voice saying. "Oh Patty why did you have to die", he pleaded to the darkness.

Not too far away Dan opened his eyes and clamped his mouth shut to stop a yell escaping. That horrible nightmare had woken him again. It was the one where he saw the car accident that he'd believed killed his mother and Simon. He now knew Simon was alive and well living no too far away. Dan calmed his beating heart, maybe the dream still happened because things weren't as they should have been. He was here lying in the bed in a house that didn't belong to either Simon or Bill Regan but to a man that was until recently a complete stranger. Then again his Uncle had been a stranger as well until recently. But not Simon, he been part of Dan's life for years.

Why the death of his mother had changed so many things, Dan thought.

Click, the light turned on and suddenly the worried face of Walter Maypenny was looking down at him. "You alright Dan", he asked softly, eyes scanning Dans face.

Dan shrugged then when he saw Maypenny frown deeper hastens to ensure him that physically he was fine. "Uncle Bill almost hit Coach today", he sighed softly. Walter Maypenny nodded in understanding. He knew Bill Regan has a fiery temper. Bill also tried his best with Dan but sometimes Walter had to acknowledge that he went the wrong way about handling certain situations. Then again to be fair he doubted that Bill Regan had ever imagined he'd be faced with a man who had lived with his sister for several years. Walter sighed, it'd be easier of course if Simon Saunders was not a personable man. But the fact was that most of the citizens of Sleepyside liked the coach as he was friendly, approachable and caring. He certainly had a more even temperament than Bill Regan. Walter had to admit to liking the Coach but he wouldn't take sides between the two men. "I suppose Bill doesn't really know what to say or think about Mr Saunders", Walter stated. "He hasn't tried to get to know him", Dan accused. No," Walter had to admit that was true, Bill kept his distance from the Coach with the two only really talking about Daniel. "He's scared Dan", Walter told the young man. "He's worked hard to make a life for you and to try to get to know you.

Now he's faced with a man who's been in your life a lot longer than he has. He's scared that you'll go off with him", Walter stated candidly. Dan looked down, "I guess I want it to be like it was me, mum and Simon. But because Simon and I both thought each was dead a different pathway began for me, one that led to discovering Uncle Bill. While I'm happy that happened it seems to be leading me away from Simon", Dan looked at the man who he'd come to respect and admitted,

" I want to go with Simon, but I can't upset Uncle Bill", a small tear leaked out of Dan's eyes. 'I never imagined that it'd be like this", he stated. Walter bent down and held him, "It'll all work out Dan you'll see", Walter soothed. Yet as he held Dan, Walter couldn't think of a happy solution to this mess. All he could see was that a day of reckoning was coming.

In the farm house Peter Belden was also awake. "Did Trix tell you what happened up at the stables", he asked his wife. Helen turned over and looked at him. "Yes', she stated. Peter sighed. Helen looked at him, "Simon should have married her Peter, all this difficulty has come about because of that one fact." Peter looked down, "I shouldn't break a confidence Helen but Simon did share something with me that time he took me to meet the baseball team. Helen remembered her husband's excitement on being invited to join Simon at a lunch for his favourite baseball team. This had happened barely a day after they'd met the coach so Helen had been worried that the extremely good looking Simon would also be going out to flirt with single women and would drag Peter along with him. She'd implored Peter to find out more about the coach before he decided to make him a firm friend. Turning back to Peter she saw sadness in his eyes and gasped as her husband told her, "they were going to get married Helen". Peter shivered, ' when we were sharing information about our lives he told me he lost his fiancé and her son in an accident ,of course at that stage he never mentioned any names and it never occurred to me he would be talking about people we know. I still remember the pain in his voice Helen, he was about one step away from breaking down. Probably would have if he'd known me better, Peter reflected. "He loved her Helen, never doubt that", Peter whispered. Helen was quiet for a moment before asking, "why wait so long before asking her to marry him". Peter shrugged, "I don't know Helen and I'm not going to ask. He hides it well but he still misses her terribly. I don't think Bills attitude is helping any either.' Helen nodded, "Bill cares for Dan Peter, he doesn't want to see him hurt." Peter looked at Helen, "Simon cares for Dan also Helen". His wife snuggled closer, "I know Simon has become a good friend Peter, but we can't take sides in this. If Bill tries to block Simons custody then we need to offer support to the person it'll hurt the most and that will be Dan."

Peter knew that was true, "I hope Bill won't be stupid Helen", he stated. Helen nodded, "I hope Simon won't either", she acknowledged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- family matters

The next morning Simon felt still slightly out of sorts as he dressed. He made a habit of making the walk to Manor house and escorting both Dan and Sandra to the stadium. He too had heard of the kidnapping attempt on Dan and it had petrified him so much that he had the urge to see that Dan was always safe.

He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Bill Regan again so soon though.

"Mmm", Sandra pulled away from the red headed groom only to have him pull her close again and kiss her once more. "Bill, someone might come any minute", Sandra warned as Bill cuddled her closely on a pile of hay. Bill smiled, "well we are both adults ,so I don't see the problem", he retorted. Sandra blushed prettily. She had to admit that she was deeply attracted to Bill Regan. Recently she'd sent her boyfriend a note telling him shed met someone else. So now there was no barrier between her and the tall red headed groom. Bill leaned Sandra over further into the hay. The young skater giggled as the hay caught in her hair. "What about the Wheeler kids", Sandra stated around another kiss, "they might come by very soon." For an answer Bill just stole another kiss, "they are out riding and not due back yet", he stated with a smile. He kissed Sandra intently, "there's no one here but you me and the horses", he remarked rolling her over into the hay.

Bill concentrated for the next moment on nuzzling the petite skater neck, he was so occupied that he never saw the eyes looking down on them. "Sandra, it's time for practice', Simon remarked softly as he looked in at them. Bill Regan rapidly rolled off the skater turning red as he got to his feet. "I'm coming coach", Sandra replied blushing red also and attempting to bush all traces off hay from her clothes.

Bill calmly looked at the coach gauging how angry he was about catching them together. He knew Simon was not exactly happy about his involvement with Sandra. Simons vivid green eyes sparkled and were hostile but he made no immediate comment other than helping his skater remove hay from her shoes.

"Make sure Dan, get home on time Saunders", Regan stated firmly eyeing the coach all the while. "I will get Dan home on time", Simon stated firmly turning away.

"Sandra practice won't finish until 8 tonight", Simon reminded. Bill looked over at the coach feeling himself flush again, "I thought practice finished at 6", he stated.

"There are movements you need to practice some more", Simon told Sandra, ignoring Bills comment but not failing to notice the grooms body had gone tense..

"Of course coach", Sandra replied quickly hoping Bill was not going to make any other comments about the evening. They had been going on a date together but Simon's extra practice was going to put a stop to that. Sandra moved out of the stable somewhat putting distance between herself and Bill. She waited for the coach to come and join her. However his movement was blocked by an angry looking Bill ,"you did that deliberately ", the groom couldn't help himself saying as he forgothis resolve of the previous evening. Simon looked at him steadily, "no Sandra, just needs extra practice, its not personal, he remarked softly and calmly" Bill looked at him intensely then deliberately stepped toward him his posture again hostile, "horse pooh, it's not personal", he retorted. "You're angry over yesterday and taking it out on Sandra", he accused.

"Sandra is part of an international skating team preparing for a top level competition. Sometimes that means you sacrifice personal time in favour of practice", Simon replied firmly staring Bill right in the face. Bill was not ready to back down," well you said that Dan won't be late, so he must finish at 6", he pointed o\out. Simon was feeling a little fed up with the questioning, "Dan will be on time but what I do with the rest of the team is really none of your business Bill Regan", he replied. Regan stepped forth again, "I have almost had enough of you Saunders", he warned making sure he looked as intimidating as possible. "You should have cared enough to marry my sister instead of living in sin, perhaps you don't care much for commitment and I'm worried that might extend to Dan", he yelled.

Simon felt himself colour as the accusation hit home. Feeling angrier than he had in a long time he boldly stepped forward until he was inches from Regan, "so it comes down to commitment, Bill, he retorted ," like your commitment to letting Dan into your life at the start. You didn't even acknowledge he was a relative and sent him off to live with a complete stranger. Then at the first hint of trouble you didn't even believe his side of things but just packed him off back to the city." I might have doubted him in that phantom skater incidence but I would have stood by his side, no matter what."

Simon's green eyes blazed and now Bill found himself stepping back, "if I had known Dan was still alive I would not have worried about what sort of trouble he was in I would have come and got him. So tell me which one of us is the more committed, " Bill swallowed, "did Dan tell you all that", he asked angrily. "No, most of Sleepyside did", Simon replied. "Well I don't care what they say, I love Dan ", Bill stated fiercely. "So you are saying I don't", Simon growled intently as he glared at the groom. "Well Bill Regan the only reason I haven't gone for custody of Dan was because I knew Patty would never want us to fight. But I'm tired of the lack of respect, you have for both myself and Dan. Perhaps a court does need to hear all the facts. Then we'll let the people decide who is the least committed", with that last statement he pivoted precisely and turned away from the angry Bill Regan.

Bill found his heart beat rapidly as he was left standing alone in the hay. He looked toward the stunned Sandra, "I'm sorry you witnessed that", he stated. Sandra face tightened, "it's not me you should apologize to Bill Regan," Sandra stated tightly. "You only have yourself to blame for that", then she stormed off in Simon's wake.

Bill sunk down into the hay as the reality of what had just happened struck him. He'd forced Simon into contesting his custody of Dan and now the two men had a fight on their hands. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was still sitting like that when Matt Wheeler came in with an unfamiliar blonde haired man who was probably in his fifties. As the man came closer Bill found his heart beat speeding up, he'd heard of course that green eyes were not common so it was certainly unusual to have two men in Sleepyside with eyes of that colour. Regan forced his eyes away from the man and toward Mr Wheeler who had a rather deep frown upon his face. "What is the matter Bill", Matt asked. Regan stood up, "I think Saunders is going to go for custody of Dan", he explained. Matt Wheelers eyes widened and the man standing beside him looked shocked, almost as if he understood what Bill had just said. The other man threw Bill a glare before storming off. A confused Bill, looked at Matt. Matt wheeler, approached Bill slowly and almost gently stated, "that was Gregory Saunders Bill, Simons father. He came to show me an Appaloosa and hoped to surprise Dan and Simon. I think it's him who just got a surprise and not a pleasant one either", Matt stated. Bill found himself feeling worried, as now he had two Saunders to contend with.

Dan had thankfully been totally oblivious to the argument that had happened just downstairs. He was happily sitting with the rest of the Bobwhites eating popcorn as he waited for Simon to come and get him for practice. "Leave some for the rest of us", Mart pleaded as he watched Dan scoop up another handful. "Sorry", Dan apologized, Just haven't had any popcorn for awhile now." Jim and Brian grinned at him. "its been so quiet lately", Trixie moaned as she ate, "we really need to think about organizing some sort of event". Mart groaned loudly. Dan shook his head, "if you do Trix, you'll have to count me out, coach would frown on me doing any extra activities". Di nestled on her stomach beside Mart glanced over at Dan and asked, 'do you always call him that, I mean it sounds almost impersonal ,like the two of you don't even know each other". Dan smiled, "I call him that when we are skating, or talking about skating, it becomes a habit I suppose. I don't want it to seem like I get special treatment because of how well we know each other. So keeping things impersonal makes the other team members feel…" Dan broke off his conversation and was staring out of the Manor house windows. Then he suddenly jumped up and raced outside. The others looked stunned and quickly got up and followed their friend anxious to see what had caused his actions.

Matt Wheeler had quickly caught up to Greg Saunders and calmed him down. He'd offered to help the man look for Simon. The two were just discussing possible locations to begin their search when they were interrupted by Dan. The teen skidded to a halt and stared at Greg Saunders. He felt suddenly nervous. When he believed Simon had died alongside his mother he'd considered contacting the elder Saunders. But he'd decided against this feeling that they would be grieving for their dead son and not be ready to deal with his problems. Upon seeing Greg again he felt slightly guilty and awkward. The older Saunders had always treated him like a surrogate grandson and he should have known they would have helped him if he had asked. Greg stared at Dan noting that his initial delight had turned to tension. He sensed some of the awkwardness Dan must be feeling over this reunion and made the first step toward reconciliation, "Daniel so good to see you again", Greg smiled and held out his arms. Dan still hesitated, Greg's eyes softened and he beckoned, "come", he stated gently. Hesitation gone Dan approached and found himself enfolded in a fierce hug. When he pulled away he noted a hint of tears in the older Saunders eyes." Harriet and Grace were also very keen to see you", he told Dan, referring to his wife and Simon's youngest sister who was barely 17. Unfortunately they couldn't come this time."

"Simon said you may visit", Dan replied," but I didn't know it would be today". Ahh it was supposed to be a surprise", Greg replied easily. "So Simon doesn't know you're here either", Dan asked. "No, I was in fact hoping he'd be here", Greg remarked trying his best not to look over anxious about his sons location. "He should be here", Dan looked at his watch and frowned, "he's never usually late", he stated with a hint of anxiety. Greg kept his own voice calm as he stated, "I'm sure he was delayed for some reason".

Greg decided he needed to distract Dan while he searched for Simon. "Do you remember that young foal that lost her mother", he asked Dan. Dan frowned as he thought back then nodded, "yes the one you named miracle", Greg nodded, "well I brought her to show Mr Wheeler, so while we wait for Simon why doesn't Mr Wheeler show you and your friends the horse." Matt recognizing what Greg was trying to do, gathered the Bob Whites together and led them off in the direction of the paddocks where Miracle was currently grazing.

That left Greg alone and wondering where on earth he could start looking for his possibly upset son.

Simon had wandered aimlessly into the preserve feeling both angry and sad. He sunk himself down onto a tree stump and put his head in his hands. Had he really expected things to go smoothly, he reflected. Thinking about it, he guessed, he had hoped Bill Regan would accept him and not feel threatened, huh wasn't that foolish of him, he realized.

Simon honestly didn't know what to do. You could try telling the truth, that thought surfaced. He looked down and noticed his hand shaking, no I can't do that", he realized. I made this choice and now I have to see it through. Simon felt on the edge of despair with his thoughts lost in remembering his lovely red head. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed hearing a horse arriving ,looking up he saw Walter Maypenny regarding him somewhat anxiously.

The old woodsman had not expected to find the US skating coach sitting in the preserve. Looking at the coaches face, he could see he was obviously upset about something. Dismounting Walter made his way over to the man, "are you alright", he asked gently.

Simon thought briefly about lying then decided against it, "not really, but there's not much you can do about it", he replied. Walter sat down beside him not really knowing what to say to the man. Simon glanced down at his watch, "I suppose I should go back to the manor house, Dan will wonder where I am", he sighed softly as he prepared to stand up . Walter put one hand on his shoulder, "you could take the day off", he suggested to the coach". "No, the team still needs a lot of work. We can't miss practice just because I'm having a bad day",Simon told him . Walter Maypenny found himself studying the coach and found his thought again returning to his long ago friend. "Why are you staring at me like that", Simon asked as Walters gaze seemed to linger on him a little too long. Walter guessed that saying part of the story might actually take Simon's mind off whatever it was that was bothering him. "You just remind me of a good friend I had long ago in my college years." My family had moved from out of State and I knew absolutely no one . So it was rather daunting to start a new college. A lot of friendships had already established ,so the first couple of weeks were lonely. Then another family moved into the area and I became friend with their son. We got up to some pretty serious mischief together", Maypenny reflected with a smile" We were friend for years before he moved away again. Our paths did cross again many years later and we reestablished the friendship'. Simon found himself listening to the story with his mind skitting away from his other problems. "it sounds like he was a fun and loyal friend", he reflected. "Yes we got on well and had a lot of laughs together , then something happened and we had a big argument", Maypenny repliedwith a deep sadness. Simon looked over at the old woodsman and nodded insightfully, "let me guess, it was over a girl", he remarked". Walter smiled ironically, "yes it was", he confirmed. 'We never spoke much after that but when I needed some help and it seemed nobody would lend me a hand, he surprisingly came to my rescue", the old woodsman remarked with a sesne of wonder." So why do I remind you of him", Simon asked curiously. Maypenny stared at Simon again, "to tell you the truth I'm not actually sure", he admitted. "You don't look a lot like him but there is just something about you that reminds me of my friend. His colouring was a lot darker than yours but he was also a good looking man and popular with the ladies. He was of Irish descent and I think that gave him an extra charm."

Simon smiled, "I have Irish blood also ",he remarked . "I didn't know that", Walter replied. It comes from my mothers side of the family, Simon told Walter. "My sister Annabella and I have the darker colouring and my green eyes were inherited from my grandmother. Only my youngest sister Grace missed out on the Irish connection ,shes blonde like my father".

Simon attempted a small smile and looked up at Walter Maypenny, "thanks for the conversation, it does help take my mind of my worries". Walter smiled back, "your quite welcome Simon", he affirmed. Simon got up, "well I suppose it's back to reality", he shook Walter's hand and said "go n-eiri an bother leat". When Walter looked confused Simon remarked, "it's an Irish blessing meaning may the road rise with you", he stated. Maypenny thought about the saying and nodded wisely, "thank you', he responded, "I wish the same to you. Simon sighed, "the road has quick sand on it at the moment", he stated as he walked back toward the Manor house.

The Manor house was just coming into sight when Simon saw a rather familiar spotted horse grazing in one of the paddocks. He was looking thoughtfully at the horse when he heard the sound of someone clearing his throat, turning he saw his father standing inches away. "Dad", he remarked with a somewhat weak smile, "what a surprise". Greg regarded his son thoughtfully noting he looked rather pale and somewhat strained. "It's good to see you Simon", he stated moving forward to embrace his son. "How long have you been here", Simon asked. "Long enough to hear Bill Regan say you were going for custody of Dan", came the pointed answer. "Ahh", Simon remarked sadly as he walked past his father and moved on towards the Manor. Greg turned and quickly over took him, "well is it true", he demanded as he put one hand out to stop his son. "I had just had the most awful argument with Bill and said that in anger, Simon replied. "I know what it would mean if I actually did it", he concluded sadly. Greg put one arm around his shoulder, "I've always admired you for what you are doing, but you have chosen a path that makes it very difficult for you." Simon had to acknowledge the truth of his father's words. He was about to comment further when Dan came running up to both of them a happy smile on his face. "Miracle has certainly grown into a beautiful mare", the teen told Greg and Simon. "I'm surprised you'd want to sell her". Greg kept one arm around Simon and encircled Dan with the other, "you'd get to see her everyday if Mr Wheeler bought her", he reminded.

Dan smiled and nodded, "that is true ", he acknowledged happily bathing in the glow of having both Simon and his father nearby. He looked over at Simon, "you're not usually late", he stated. "No, I guess I'm not,", Simon reflected. "we better collect Sandra then go to the stadium before all the other skater decide I'm giving them a holiday". Simon turned to his father, "perhaps we can have dinner together", he suggested. "Certainly", Greg replied with a smile. He pulled Simon close and gave him a reassuring squeeze then released him. Putting one arm companionably around Dan Simon collected Sandra and the threesome made their way toward the stadium.

That left Greg to tend to Miracle who was being looked over Bill Regan. Greg approached and noticed that he seemed to make the red head nervous. He guessed Bill was worried that Simon had discussed the argument with him and was going to make some comment. "Well what do you think of her Bill", Matt Wheeler asked his groom. "She's beautiful Mr Wheeler, obviously well bred and well balanced, she'd be a lovely addition to the stables", the groom replied as he straightened up and eyed Greg Saunders. "Shall we discuss price or would you like to think it over some more", Greg asked studiously ignoring Bill Regan. "Well I guess I have to think about who'd ride her', Matt stated thoughtfully. .

"Perhaps you'd like to ride her and see if she'd suit your needs", Greg suggested.

Matt seemed keen on the idea but Bill was decidedly nervous as he realized that would leave him alone with Greg Saunders. Matt didn't seem unduly concerned though as he mounted the appaloosa and trotted off.

Bill turned away from Greg and walked toward the stables, "I've got a lot of work to do', he remarked. Greg waited until Bill had stepped away slightly before he remarked, "you know whatever else Simon did , he loved your sister Bill Regan. In fact he loved her so much that he was totally devastated by her death. Even though he puts on a good front he still feels her loss deeply ". You should also consider the fact that Simon had known Patty for many years and could share with you many insights about your sister. But you have to be ready to trust him and want to listen". Bill went red as he realized he was being subtly told off. He chose not to make any definite reply just moving back to the stables to undertake more work.

Regan felt like everyone was against him today. He'd tried to talk to Sandra again as she waited for Simon to reappear. All he'd met with was stony silence .It seemed like his argument with Simon had forced the skater to think more deeply about the wisdom of their relationship. But he was convinced her could at least make amends with the young skater and decided to go down to the stores later and buy her a treat. As for Greg Saunders, he would have to be polite as he was here on business. He could only hope he'd be gone quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- incident at the stadium

The morning went by quickly for the skaters at the stadium and soon it was time for lunch. Dan went to the changing rooms to change out of his skating uniform. Fred Durry, one of the older male skaters smiled at him, "Spending lunch time with the coach", he asked. Dan nodded, "some of it, I'll join you guys later." Fred smiled at Dan, "will you ask him about the skaters ball", he requested. Dan frowned wondering what the older skater was talking about. Fred seeing the confused look explained, "it's a regular event that happens before we begin the competition. The Coach has yet to tell us any details and we all want to be prepared".

"So is it a formal dance", Dan asked. "Oh definitely, we all enjoy dressing up. Plus we get to invite dates and they don't have to be other skaters either. Usually the sponsors and host families are invited as well, so it is a fairly major event", Fred replied. "I'll ask Coach about the ball and tell you all later", Dan confirmed. He finished changing and hurried toward Simon's office. He had the door open a fraction before he remembered that he'd forgotten to knock, hurriedly he knocked on the door and then entered.

Simon looked somewhat flustered , pushing a drawer rapidly back into his desk.

"Sorry", Dan apologized, guessing he'd probably interrupted Simon viewing private information. "It's okay", Simon remarked as he got out of his chair. "I feel like some fresh air", he stated as he took Dan's arm. The two strolled toward the door but Simon stopped as several women come running. "Oh, I forgot about them", he sighed. Dan did not smile knowing that Simon felt uncomfortable about the attention of his female fans. Perhaps they want to accompany you to the ball", he remarked. Simon scowled, "ah you heard about that then, I wondered how long it would take for someone to bring it up. So are you the team's representative then, they send you because they're too scared to come themselves", he remarked in a cool voice. Dan was somewhat taken aback. He knew Simon was quite capable of telling people off for skating errors but he was never unfair in his judgment. However he was not usually mean spirited about other things.

Seeming to realize he'd over reacted Simon back tracked, "sorry Dan", he stated sincerely, "it's just that it is also compulsory for me to take a date and usually it would have been your mother'. "Oh", Dan immediately understood why it had taken Simon so long to even think about the ball, because he didn't want to go.

"So there won't be a ball", he stated," I guess I can tell them that", Dan told Simon firmly. Simon shook his head, "no it is expected that the ball happens. I suppose I'll have to find out about possible venues." Dan looked at Simon's face and decided he didn't really need to deal with the issue of the ball, "why don't you delegate that responsibility to someone else", he suggested. Simon looked thoughtful, "I suppose I could leave it all in the hands of the Harris foundation. They did arrange all of this, he gestured toward the stadium, so I think they could handle the details of the ball. I will contact them today." That decided the two returned began to eat their lunch.

Bill Regan had also stopped for lunch. Usually he just went up into his apartment and ate. But today he was going into the township to by a 'sorry' gift for Sandra. He sighed as he reflected that he should also apologize to Simon Saunders but somehow he wasn't ready to do that. What I said to him was after all perfectly true, Bill told himself. So was what he said to you, his guilty conscience informed him. Maybe he'd wait for Saunders to calm down before approaching him but then the two of them needed to have a serious chat.

Deciding on that course of action, Bill unlocked his 4 x 4 and made his way into town.

He purchased several items for the stables then made his way into a totally different type of store. He reflected that he probably looked nervous as he perused the different sorts of sweet treats available. A blonde woman approached and asked," looking for something in particular". "Umm, a gift for a friend", Bill replied sheepishly. The lady seemed to understand immediately and led him toward a table where various items were displayed, "all these a very popular', she told him. Bill looked over the various treats, he knew Sandra had a sweet tooth, but she didn't often buy herself treats like these. One particular box caught his eye, was that just too flamboyant he reflected.

No, perhaps he needed to be just a little daring, so he picked up a box and took it to the counter.

The sales assistant served him with a small secret smile on her face. Bill guessed a lot of guys probably came in here to buy 'sorry' gifts. But for him, this was a first.

He decided he'd give Sandra the gift tomorrow and carefully placed the box in the back beside his other purchases. He then started the 4x 4 and began his journey home.

On arriving back at his apartment he carefully placed the gift in his cupboard. He send it tomorrow with a special card to the stadium and hope Sandra would at least ring to say thank you. That decided he returned to his duties in the stables.

Dan found himself finishing practice at the slightly earlier time of 5.30 pm. Since his Uncle Bill would not appear for another 30 minutes to collect him he decided to walk home. He had only gone about 100 metres when a car drew up alongside and Greg Saunders called, "going my way". Dan hesitated knowing his uncle might worry if he went with Greg. "It's alright I'll call Bill regan and let him know where you are", Greg told him as he saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Dan slipped into the passenger seat and Greg set off . "Perhaps you could join Simon and I for dinner", Greg invited. Dan really wanted to say yes but once again was forced into thinking about his Uncle Bill, "I'll have to see what Uncle Bill has planned first ", he remarked.

"So how are you getting on with your uncle', Greg asked as they drove. Dan chose his words carefully going with, "alright". Greg glanced at him briefly and nodded, "alright I won't ask anything too personal", he stated, "as long as you are safe, happy and well". Dan thought about that, "It was pretty awful at first", he stated," I had just lost mom and believed Simon was dead as well." Greg touched Dan's hand, "things were pretty dark for Simon at that time too Dan but I know he's happy to have you back in his life.'"Dan smiled briefly then quickly expressed his main worry, "I'm glad he's back but I had really hoped he and Uncle Bill would get on better". Greg said nothing while he concentrated on parking his car outside Simon's apartment building.

"Maybe someone needs to take the first step into resolving that", he finally told Dan as they got out of the car. Dan followed him curiously as Greg made his way into Simons apartment and picked up the phone. Dan immediately recognized the number he was calling , "Afternoon Wheeler stables Bill regan speaking", Dan heard his Uncles voice. "Ah Bill, its Greg Saunders here, I thought I 'd better let you know that practice finished early so I collected Dan from the stadium. He's with me now at Simon's apartment. I thought that perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner", he invited quickly before Bill could say anything else. Gripping the phone tight Bill Regan felt a little like he was under siege, what had he got to say to Simon's father. Perhaps the man was even looking for ammunition against him. So he said firmly, "I have plans for tonight. I will be around in 30 minutes to collect Dan", he then put down the phone. Greg sighed, Bill sounded so defensive and afraid, "well I have to think of a plan B", he said to Dan.

They spent the half an hour talking about mainly the skating competition. Then when Bill regan arrived Greg invited him inside hoping to engage him in conversation. The groom however just called Dan and the two quickly left . "Definitely plan B ",Greg stated as he watched the somewhat sad looking Dan go.

Greg then helped himself to some of the ingredients in Simons cupboards and set about making dinner. When Simon walked in the door he had the meal ready and waiting on the table. Simon looked rather tired and smile thankfully at his father, "that was nice of you", he remarked gesturing toward the meal. "I figured you had to be starving", Greg stated. "I'm so tired I can hardly even think about food", Simon stated moving toward his room where he began to get changed. "I confess to inviting Bill and Dan to join us", Greg called out. Simon stuck his head out the door, "I take it Bill refused", he remarked. "Yeah, he's pretty defensive", Greg remarked. "Two against one that's how he sees it", Simon reflected sadly. "Yes, I suppose I can't blame him for feeling scared. You have a supportive family behind you, he probably feels like he has nobody", came Gregs somber statement. Everything went rather quiet and Greg worriedly put his head into Simon's room. He saw his son sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and rushed toward him. Simon found himself putting his head on his fathers chest just like he had when he was a little boy. "Oh dad, my darling is dead and I'm left with this situation, what am I going to do", he pleaded. Greg held him and reflected that as yet he had no definite answer to his sons' question.

The next morning Simon dragged himself out of bed and splashed cold water all over his face hoping to at least try to look refreshed. Looking at the time, he quickly showered and changed. By listening to the sounds out in his living room he guessed his father was now making him breakfast.

Hurrying out, he greeted his father and grabbed a piece of toast, "I don't really have time to sit and chat", he remarked not directly even meeting his fathers eyes. "Simon…. His father began. "Dad can we leave it for later…please", Simon begged.

Greg sighed, "you and I need to have a serious chat and you can't put it off forever", Greg remarked. Simon nodded, "I know but I just don't want to deal with it now".

Greg moved toward him and gave him a firm hug, "I'm here if you need me', he stated.

Simon returned the hug, "thanks', he stated sincerely. He attempted a weak smile then pulled away, turned and left his apartment. Greg watched him go feeling concerned and wondering how long his son could go on like this.

After all that rush Simon actually got to the stadium with a few minutes to spare. He still felt rather emotionally drained and was looking forward to a having those extra minutes to himself. His hopes were dashed however when security guard

Dennis Healy dragged a sack into his office. "Your fan mail awaits you sir", he said with a glimmer in his eye. Simon sighed heavily not really in the mood for this, "can't you just burn it", he growled. Dennis laughed , "now ,now, your public adores you" , he chastised. Putting his hand into the sack he came out with a bra. "This lady called Denise just pulled it off right in front of me and told me to give it to you while it was still warm", Dennis put the bra on the desk smiling at Simons blush. "She probably wants to be the Cinderella you take to the ball", he teased.

Simon groaned, "I don't really want to be reminded about that", he reflected grumpily. Dennis shook his head, not understanding the coaches mood. He was so popular and should enjoy it rather than looking like he'd swallowed a sour lemon. "Stop looking so depressed and check out some of this stuff", the guard admonished firmly tipping out a sack full of letters, boxes and items of clothing.

"Why me', Simon moaned looking at the pile on his desk. Dennis laughed heartily seemingly enjoying his discomfort. Simon looked at the pile his eyes immediately drawn to a large red heart shaped box.. "Hmm I noticed that one too", Dennis acknowledged. Simon opened the box and looked at the chocolates within. There were heart shapes chocolates of two different colours , red ones and those of a normal chocolate colour. "What do you think red or brown", Simon asked Dennis. Dennis looked at the chocolates, "I suppose I'd go with red, the other ones are perhaps a little ordinary", he remarked with a grin. " Ordinary indeed", Simon remarked as he reached for one of the red chocolates and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad" , he exclaimed as he chewed. "See there are advantages to being popular", Dennis told him firmly. "Yeah I guess", Simon replied as he left the room to meet the team.

The start of the competition loomed closer and while the team looked good it always paid to keep on practicing . He'd seen some of those competitors from other countries and knew they had a hard road ahead if they wanted to win.

Sure enough the team were lined up on the ice. Simon briefly met Dans eyes and smiled.

"Right time for a warm up everyone", he told them. The team set off to begin while Simon watched them. After a few minutes of watching Simon found himself feeling rather weird, at first, a little hot, then cold. He tried to ignore the sensations focused on the moves the team were making. But as they finished their warm ups and skated to a halt in front of him Simon was finding it hard to ignore the cramp that had started in his stomach. "That was great everyone', he told them firmly. "But now we have to..."he broke off as another cramp gripped his stomach, this one more intense. He felt a small gasp escape from his lips. Skater Adam Wilde frowned at him, "Coach, everything alright', he queried. Simon nodded absently noticing the whole team were now staring at him including Dan who looked a little worried. "I'm really fin..",he never even got to say the word fine before another cramp was upon him and the whole arena seemed to teeter before his eyes. Absently he noticed that Adam has put his arm around him and was leading him off the ice. Dan was there too right by his side, his eyes now wide with fear. Simon caught a glimpse of himself reflected in one of the mirrors, he looked almost a white as the ice. Adam was leading him to a seat and pushing him down. Simon felt himself begin to shake and could feel his heart racing, the stadium was tilting and twisting around him and he could barely make out what his skaters were talking about. Then everything went black and Simon slipped forward on the floor of the stadium unconscious.

Dan clung desperately to Simon's hand while Adam raced off to call an ambulance.

He could feel Simons rapidly beating pulse and feel scared. How could Simon just collapse like that, he'd seemed fine. Not he was white and sweaty looking his pulse uneven and racing. Dan began to get scared, as he saw the horrible vision of crates falling from a truck unto a car. That had been the accident that had killed his mother and where he'd also believe Simon had died too. But thanks to an accident of timing Simon was still alive and back by his side. Yet now he looked near death himself.

Dan held tight to the hand and found tears beginning to fall.

Sandra raced from the ice herself seeing how distressed Dan was feeling.

She hurried to another phone and quickly called the Wheeler stables, "Bill Regan speaking', came the instant answer, "Bill you need to come quickly", Sandra stuttered out, "there's been a incident up at the stadium". Bill immediately began to panic his thoughts turned to Dan. "What's happened to Dan", he asked harshly. Sandra felt suddenly angry and shouted. "It's not Dan Bill, Mr Saunders just collapsed and Dan's freaking out". "I'll be right there", came a stunned reply. Sandra placed down the phone and raced back to her team mates side. She saw that members of the public were all trying to see what happened. The press too were pushing forward anxious to get photos. Hurriedly she called out to Dennis asking him to keep back the crowds while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Bill raced down the stairs of his apartment almost knocking over Mr Wheeler who was coming up. "Bill what on earths all the rush about", Matt chastised. "I have to get to the stadium", Bill told him," something happened to Coach Saunders and Dans pretty upset." He pushed past Matt then stopped dead as he regarded the man at the bottom of the stairs, his presence previously concealed by Matt Wheeler. "What happened to my son", Greg demanded anxiously. "I don't know", Bill stated firmly," all I know is Dan needs me. "Well Simon needs me", retorted Greg," since we are both going to the same place let's go together". Greg almost roughly grabbed Bill and pulled him along to his car. The drive to the stadium was tense with neither men speaking to the other.

Upon arrival they found getting access was not going to be easy, cars were everywhere. But the flashing lights of the ambulance clearly stood out . Luckily Dennis Healy noticed their car and simply pushed some parking cones out of the way so they could pull their car alongside.

Bill and Greg both jumped out hurriedly and raced to the ambulance. Greg paled upon seeing his white faced unconscious son lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Bill was trying to calm down an almost hysterical Dan who wanted to get close to the stretcher. The EMTs shook their heads firmly "only family can come", they insisted.

Greg flipped open his ID, "I'm his father", he told the medics. Greg looked over at Dan , who regarded him fearfully, 'he's family too", Greg told the medics. Bill frowned and looked ready to protest but the look of distress upon Dan's face stopped him. So he simply nodded allowing Dan to sit in the back of the ambulance with Greg Saunders. "I'll meet you at the hospital", he told them both.

Dan gripped Greg Saunders hand in a vice like grip as the ambulance screamed toward the hospital. Both Greg and Dan watched as the medics assessed Simon, trying to find the cause of his collapse. "Has he got any medical conditions that would cause this", one medic asked. "No, he has been under a lot of stress, lately and I have been concerned that he couldn't keep up the pace", Greg replied. The medics just grunted as they worked. One medic leaned close to Simon and then opened his mouth a little. "What did he have to eat this morning", he asked. "Just a piece of toast", Greg replied anxiously. The medic jumped up quickly and rummaged through equipment located at the top of the ambulance. "whats going on", Greg demanded . The medic didn't answer just jabbing Simon with a syringe filled with some sort of medication. "What are you doing to him", Greg asked insistently. "Saving his life", the medic repeated firmly as he worked. As they both watched the medics connect an IV and continue to work on Simon the medics words sank in, if they had to save Simons life then things were obviously a lot more serious than just a simple collapse.

But neither Dan or Greg were prepared when they arrived at the hospital and Simon was taken out. As doctors and nurses swarmed toward the stretcher the medic reported, "looks like some sort of substance poisoning". Dan and Greg both felt numb with shock as they were led away by other doctors.

Dan was enfolded in Greg Saunders arms when Bill entered the waiting room. Dan didn't move just turning his tear streaked eyes to regard his uncle. "What's happening", Bill asked. "They're working on him", was all Greg said.

Bill sat down in the chair only to get up again minutes later when he saw Peter Bleden arriving with Trixie, Mart and Brian. He quickly went to them and began a whispered conversation. Minutes later a doctor appeared and beckoned Greg, "go to your uncle Dan", Greg told Dan after giving him a reassuring squeeze. Dan would not let go of the older Saunders, "what if something has happened to him", he asked fearfully.

The doctor looked at the anxious young man and patted his shoulder, "he'll be alright", he stated reassuringly, "we just need to ask his father a few questions".

Dan smiled weakly in relief letting Greg go.

Greg found himself being taken to a small office, "is my son really alright", he asked.

"Yes Mr Saunders, he was lucky that the medic on board the ambulance recognized the signs straight away and took immediate action", the doctor reported.

"They said something about substances", Greg mentioned. "Yes, that's why you are here Mr Saunders, now would your son for any reason take a dangerous substance", the Doctor asked seriously. "No", Greg insisted, "he's had a few problems lately but would not have solved them in that manner.' The doctor nodded, "then, I'm afraid we will have to notify the authorities Mr Saunders." Greg looked shocked , "why", he demanded, "Because if he didn't take that substance himself, then I'm afraid he was deliberately poisoned", the doctor reported. Greg found himself sinking into a chair, as the shock hit him.

Back at the stadium the remaining skater milled about in shock while Dennis and the other security guards tried to keep the press and other spectators away.

Laura Adams stopped beside a small mail sack and tipped its contents onto the ground. "Laura, now is not the time to go through your fan mail", protested Aaron. "I have to do something to take my mind off things", Laura protested. She began to pick up items from her fan mail stopping when she noticed her hands were covered with something red. Looking closely at one of her letters Laura screamed loudly, dropping the letter. "whats the matter", Adam demanded. Laura was crying too hard to answer so Adam walked over to the letter and picked it up noting it was covered in what appeared to be red ink. He read what it said, "the coach was only the beginning, you're all going to die". Adam swallowed then without comment swiftly moved to one of the telephones. Picking it up he asked the operator, "I'd like to be connected to the police please".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- federal involvement

Two people hurried to the waiting helicopter and quickly climbed in, within seconds they were in the air. "Where are we going again", Federal agent Fiona Lester asked her partner Jason Hawkins. "We are going to the little town of Sleepyside to investigate a threat against the US staking team that started with the attempted murder of their coach", Jason replied as he strapped himself into the helicopter. Fiona frowned, "Sleepyside", she repeated, "haven't I heard that name before".

Jason looked over at her, "yes, you remember that attempted kidnapping we investigated a few months back." Fiona concentrated, they did after all have quite a few cases. "The one in the amusement park", Jason prompted. "Ah yes, young Daniel Mangan a resident of…oh", Fiona remarked. "Yes the little town of Sleepyside sounds like a busy place", Jason remarked. "That case is still open", Fiona mused, "so perhaps we can do a follow up visit with Daniel at the same time".' Jason shook his head, "well we busy, Fe and nothing else has happened to Daniel."

Fiona acknowledged the truth of his words, "so what do we know about this threat and murder attempt", she asked. "Only what the local police sergeant has told me", Jason replied. "This morning the Coach collapsed , upon examination the medic apparently recognized the signs of some sort of poisoning and took means to counteract the effects." Sometime later while examining their fan mail a threat was found against the coach and team. Since the team will be involved in a competition at international level we have been ordered to investigate", Jason concluded.

"So what is the coaches condition", Fiona asked. "He's still unconscious but the hospital have stabilized his condition. They are expecting him to regain consciousness soon and will call us as soon as he is able to be interviewed. I have already ordered the local sergeant to keep an officer with the coach at all times", Jason reported. "Our first move will be to go to this staking stadium and look for evidence."

They both sat back, watching the ground without any firm interest for the rest of the trip.

Soon they were landing right beside the stadium.

Flashing their badges to the officers keeping the spectators away Fiona and Jason were soon inside the stadium where they were met by Dennis Healy and Sergant Molinson.

"Right can you tell us what led up to the coaches collapse", Jason asked immediately after introductions were made. "Dennis looked bleak, "Mr Saunders had been looking at his fan mail. He sampled a chocolate sent by a fan and collapsed not long after", he replied. "Will you show me these chocolates" ,Jason requested.

Dennis led the way to Simons office and pointed to the desk, which was still covered with items from Simons fan mail. "Does the coach usually receive this much mail", Jason asked as he looked at the heap. "Usually he gets more than this", Dennis stated.

Fiona's eyes widened at the bra ,"some items are quite ,personal", she remarked. "Indeed, he gets underwear as well", Dennis told them. He pointed out the red heart shaped chocolate box. " We'll arrange for it to be finger printed and the contents tested ",Jason remarked. "Was there a card ", Fiona asked. "No, but that's not unusual not all fans give messages ,Dennis Healy told them" Jason looked at the pile, "we'll have to go through everything here, just in case", he remarked as he noted that the mail had knocked several items down on the desk included a framed photo. He left everything as it was and accompanied by Fiona went back out into the main stadium. "Is this all members of the skating team", Jason asked Dennis. Dennis shook his head, "no, one accompanied Mr Saunders to the hospital". Jason sighed, "its going to be hard enough to interview and protect this lot , we don't need them spread out all over the place. I'd better phone the hospital and ensure the member there is also kept under guard".

Jason went and did that while Fiona addressed the team. "I know what has happened is frightening but we need you all to cooperate with us. We will be interviewing you on a one to one basis and trying to find out more about these threats", she told them.

"How is the coach", Adam boldly asked. "He'll live", Jason replied. He beckoned Dennis forward, "is there any information about the team members", he asked.

"Yes, the Coach keeps records in these cabinets but you shouldn't go through them without him present", Dennis protested. All he got was a glare and a reminder, that," this is an inquiry into a attempted murder Mr Healy" ".

Jason approached Sgt. Molinson and stated, "we will need your help getting statements from the team members". We will however conduct the interview with the coach ourselves". The Sgt. nodded , "you will have my teams full cooperation", he affirmed. "Good, now Sergeant what can you tell me about this, coach Saunders. Have there been any problems since his arrival in Sleepyside".

Sergeant Molinson looked grave as he replied, "there was some ill feeling toward the coach and team when they first arrived. One local resident caused damage to some property hoping the blame would be placed with the team."

Fiona looked interested, "why the ill feeling Sergeant", she asked. Molinson sighed, "All that caused it was jealousy. The coach received a lot of attention when he first arrived. He was in particular popular with women and that annoyed some people."

Fiona could sense line of questioning, "Ah so has he done something that annoyed perhaps a married man or some one with a girlfriend", she asked. Molinson scowled as he understood where this questioning was going, "absolutely not', he insisted," the coach acts very professional and has turned all propositions down."

Fiona looked at him, "you know that for a fact, do you sergeant", she queried.

Molinson realized he'd have to give more information to dispel this line of questioning, "the coach lost his partner in an accident not long ago ", he told them. "I think he is still coming to turns with her loss and not ready to seek female company at this stage". Fiona raised an eyebrow, "he's obviously been very candid about his background", she remarked. Sergeant Molinson shook his head, "no, it all came out during this phantom skater incident that happened awhile ago. We found out that the coach had lived with the mother of one of our recent residents."

"You didn't know that previously", Fiona asked. "No, the young man in question, Daniel Mangan never talked much about his background so we didn't know that Coach Saunders lived with his mother",Molinson told them. Fionas eyes were bugging as the name registered, "Daniel Mangan", she repeated. "Yeah, he's a member of the team", Sergeant Molinson stated. Jason came over, his eyes also wide, "Daniel Mangan is a member of this skating team", he repeated looking over at the team members. "Yes, he's the one who's at the hospital with Mr Saunders", Molinson replied. Fiona and Jason exchanged significant glances. "You are aware Sergeant that we had a case not long ago, involving the same young man, a case that is in fact still open", Jason asked.

"Yes, Molinson remarked, "the whole town has been watching out for Daniel, but he has not had any further problems".

Jason looked at Fiona, "Alright, but it is certainly strange that we have had two cases where the same young man has been involved. There doesn't seem to be a relationship between the two but you can never be sure", Jason remarked.

"Okay back to our original question, if we dismiss problems with women, has Simon Saunders had any other problems, threats. Sergeant Molinson bit his lip, he heard the gossip around town about Bill Regan's encounters with coach Simon Saunders. He knew that at least some of what he'd heard was exaggerated but he also knew Bill and his famous temper, so possibly some of what he'd heard was true. He should n't repeat gossip especially about people he knew. As his silence grew longer he saw the agents looks harshen as they recognized his stalling.

"Sergeant anything may be relevant and we don't appreciate anyone withholding information", Fiona warned. "I'm sure he'd have nothing to do with that", Molinson told them firmly. "He, who are we talking about", Fiona insisted. "Well, he may have yelled at Mr Saunders but he wouldn't threaten the team", Molinson remarked. "Who are you talking about , Sergeant", Fiona pressed. Dan's uncle Bill Regan had a few issues with the Coach", Molinson reluctantly stated.

"What type of issues Sergeant", Fiona asked firmly. "Well Dan used to live with his mother and Mr saunders. When they were both assumed dead the courts located Bill Regan who had previously had no contact with Daniel. Thus custody of Daniel was given to Bill. However then Mr saunders turns up alive and there have been some strain between the two men", Molinson told them reluctantly.

Fiona and Jason looked at each other significantly. Sergeant Molinson sensed where there thought were going now, "as I said, he wouldn't threaten the team", he insisted.

Sandra Anton has stood with her team mates waiting her turn for questioning and half listening to the conversation. She too sensed the direction of the questioning. But rather than dispelling any fears she had to admit some certain facts to the agents.

"He might threaten us", she admitted reluctantly stepping forward. "I was dating him and there was tension between him and coach because of the fact. I was angry with Bill when he had an argument with coach about Daniel. He said some awful things to him and I basically got angry and was seriously thinking of not seeing him any more", Sandra admitted. "So why would he threaten the team", Fiona prodded. "Because I'd come running back to him if I was scared", Sandra stated sadly.

"Hmm perhaps this case might be simpler than we thought", Fiona told her partner.

Molinson flushed and shook his head, "yes Bill Regan has a bit of a temper but he's not a killer", he told them firmly. Rather than reassuring the agents Jason raised any eyebrow, "a bit of a temper", he asked, "enough to perhaps take action then later regret it ". Sergeant Molinson bit his lip, he could honestly not say how far Bill Regan would go.

"We will need to ask him some questions", Jason stated firmly. Molinson nodded bleakly, "Bill Regan will be at the hospital with Daniel", he replied.

The two agents quickly departed leaving Molinson in charge of interviewing the skaters.

Upon arriving at the hospital the doctors informed them that the coach was still unconscious, "we are concerned he's been out longer then normal, so we'll conduct a few tests." Jason and Fiona acknowledged the doctors words and asked to be introduced to Bill Regan.

The red headed groom sat rigidly in the waiting room aware of the fact he wasn't allowed in with Dan and Greg Saunders. But Bill still remained in the room as he didn't want Dan going home with the older Saunders. The Bob whites waited with him, ready to offer support to their friend. Bill saw their eyes widen as a man and a woman approached, "this case is get more coincidences all the time", protested Fiona as she saw them. "We are looking for a Bill Regan",she asked as she scanned those present  
"That would be me", Bill responded easily as he looked up at the agents. "Jason flipped open his badge, "we'd like to ask you a few questions Mr Regan", he stated. "Of course", Bill agreed as he rose from his seat and followed after the agents. The agents found an empty room and gestured for Bill to have a seat. "We are investigating the poisoning of Mr Saunders and threats made to the team", Jason told him. Bills eyes widened, "Mr Saunders was poisoned", he repeated. Jason thought he looked convincingly startled but decided not to draw a definite conclusion on that. "Yes, he was", he confirmed." Now Mr Regan it was mentioned to us that you had some difficulty with Mr Saunders", Jason mentioned as he studied the grooms face. Bill's eyes widened as he began to get a definite idea about where their thought were leading. "Look I wouldn't do anything to him", he insisted. "but you were having problems", Jason hinted. "Mr Saunders lived with my sister without marrying her for six years, now shes dead he still wants to be part of Daniels life", Regan told them bluntly his face set in a fierce expression.

"You object to this", Fiona asked seriously. Bill was silent for a minute choosing his words carefully, "I'm just worried about his commitment, if he truly wanted to be part of Daniel's life why didn't he marry my sister and become Dan's step father", he told them . Fiona looked interested, "so what did he say when you asked him that Mr Regan", she wanted to know. Bill looked cagey, "I didn't actually ask", he admitted. "Why not Mr Regan", Fiona insisted. Bill thought about that, "I suppose I had already fixed him in my mind as unreliable , I didn't really think their was any valid excuse he could bring", he confessed. "So you didn't like him hanging about Daniel, that must have been difficult since Daniel is on his skating team,", Jason prodded.

I agreed to let him be on the team ", Regan countered. "I didn't think I could totally deny his right to see Daniel." Fiona nodded, "alright you didn't deny his right to see Daniel but what if he wanted to go back to how it was before, to have Daniel live with him",she hinted as she watched his face. "He's my nephew and I have custody", Bill snapped back firmly as his face turned red. From the quickness of that answer and the way Bill Regan tensed Fiona could see that he did indeed process a short temper. "I understand you were also seeing a skater", Jason interposed. "Yes, nothing wrong with that, we are both adults", Bill told them firmly.

"So Mr Saunders approved of you dating one of his skaters", Jason asked. Bill eyes blazed, and he raised himself out of his chair slightly to lean towards Jason, "look I don't like the direction these questions are going, I did nothing to him", he insisted bluntly. Jason looked unconvinced but stated, "we have to inquire into every angle and some questioning can be unpleasant". "As yet Mr Saunders himself is not available to tell us more". Bill bit his lip, "they said he'd be okay", he stated worriedly. Fiona looked over at her partner wondering if Bill regan had sounded just a tiny bit overly anxious. "Well let's hope he is", Jason remarked calmly.

Greg had to admit he was actually becoming more than a little worried. They'd taken his still unconscious son off for some tests with looks on their faces that indicated there might be a problem. Greg said nothing to Dan though as the teen already looked like he was having a hard time coping. "Shouldn't he be getting better by now", Dan remarked anxiously mirroring Greg's secret thoughts. "I'm sure its nothing to be concerned about Dan", Greg reassured quickly. Dan did not looked convinced

Simon meanwhile was busily floating in a place where he was walking hand in hand with his lovely Patty. Red hair flying she smiled at him lovingly, "its time to go now honey", she told him tenderly. "I don't want to", he pouted firmly. "Go back to Danny, he needs you", Patty stated firmly. "He has Bill", Simon protested holding the hand tighter. "He needs you", Patty insisted, "go, please honey for me", she brushed her lips along his face. "I need you", Simon insisted softly, Be strong honey, for me, go be with Dan", Patty told him her voice now harsher. Simon looked at her running his hand softly down her face, "please", she insisted softly her face wet with tears.

Simon touched her cheek lovingly but nodded, "alright", he conceded.

He opened his eyes and jumped when he found a face staring down at him, "Ah Mr Saunders, we were getting a little concerned, perhaps you could answer a few questions for us". Simon responded easily to questions about his name and date and was soon wheeled back to his room where Dan and his father both rushed and hugged him. "How'd you feel son", Greg asked as he touched his hand. "Awful", Simon admitted. He looked about him, "what exactly happened", he asked. Greg swallowed taking his sons hand into a firmer grip, "you were poisoned", he stated seriously. "Poisoned", Simon repeated in a shocked tone, "by whom". Greg kept his hand on Simon's as he shook his head, "they don't know, but the believe it is serious enough to call in the FBI", he told his son. "The FBI", Simon swallowed and for a tiniest fraction of an instance the watching Dan seemed to think he was worried by the fact.

"Yes, I'll guess they'll want to talk to you son", Greg stated. Simon closed his eyes again hoping that he could possibly stall for some time. However the doctor who was checking his blood pressure and pulse, stated, "everything seems alright Mr Saunders, so I'll notify the authorities that they can talk to you".

Simon nodded bleakly. Dan frowned, "is there something you're worried about", he asked . Simon shook his head, "of course not Dan, it is just rather a shock to be at the centre of a federal investigation", he replied. Dan seemed to accept this

Hearing that the coach was available for interviewing Jason and Fiona left Bill regan telling him they might want to talk to him again. They followed the doctor to a room where they saw young Daniel Mangan and an older blonde haired man with washed out green eyes. "I'm Greg Saunders", the older man told them and this is…" We know who he is, we've met before", Jason interrupted holding his hand out to Dan.

Dan shook nervously somewhat surprised to see the same two agents that had investigated the incident at the amusement park.

"We'd like to talk to Coach Saunders alone, so perhaps you two could wait outside", Fiona suggested. Greg cast a look at his son before firmly taking Daniels hand and leading him away. Jason approached the bed and seated himself in one of the chairs, he waited for his partner to do the same. Now that Greg Saunders and Daniel had gone Fiona for the first time looked at Mr Saunders. Gosh no wonder he'd been so popular she thought studying him, even pale and somewhat sick looking Simon Saunders was definitely firmly in the hunk category. He glanced directly at her uncertainly and her breath almost stopped, what interesting eyes he had, almost a luminous green, "uh hum", Jason was clearing his throat and looking at her in disapproval. Pulling her eyes away from the study Fiona hurriedly sat in the other chair.

"Now you are aware of what happened to you Mr Saunders", Jasons asked. Simon nodded. "So any ideas on who'd like to kill you", Jason continued. Simon shook his head violently, "of course not", he muttered. "Nobody", Fiona interjected seeming to suddenly snap alive, "no problems with women". "No", Simon protested firmly. Fiona remembered what the sergeant had said about Saunders being in mourning but could still not quite believe a guy as good looking as him had no problems with women."

"How about others", Jason prodded throwing his partner a look. "Others, I don't understand, I'm a skating coach, theres no reason for any one to protest against that", Simon told them. "Well one of your team members did receive a threat implying that your poisoning is just the beginning and other bad things were going to happen", Jason remarked. Simon looked totally stunned, "that's awful", he stated. "Indeed and it is why we were called. We must consider that being in the media spotlight has attracted some unpleasant people who want to use your team for political gain", Jason continued, "or that the threat was just a red herring to make us think that and your poisoning was in fact a little more personal", he concluded.

"That silly, I don't have any enemies", Simon told them tiredly. "Not even angry uncles who might protest about you being in the life of their nephews", Jason hinted. Simon felt rather startled that after only a short time in town these two had already honed in on his difficulties with Bill Regan. "That's ridiculous", he insisted. "So Bill Regan has never made any threats toward you", Fiona asked. Simon bit his lip and kept silent. "Mr Saunders", Fiona prodded as she recognised the coach was stalling. "Alright so we've yelled at each other a bit", Simon admitted. "Theres a long way between that and trying to kill me".

Jason accepted the truth of that, "yes, we do understand that Mr Saunders but as I said we have two options and must investigate all possibilities. Now if Bill regan is not responsible for poisoning you he has nothing to worry about."

"Of course he didn't poison me", Simon scoffed. "Well then give us some alternatives Mr Saunders, any other problems, threats, anything,"Jason asked.

"No, everything been going alright", Simon insisted making sure he looked each agent in the eye to indicate he was telling the truth. "Seargant Molinson mentioned a few problems when you first arrived', Jason reminded the coach. Simon sighed and gave them a brief account of the phantom skater episode. "So this former skater of yours Darren might have cause not to like you", Fiona hinted as Simons story concluded .Yeah but I can't see him trying to kill me. If he is dedicated enough he can get back on a US team", Simon protested. "Fine, but we will check him out", Jason stated.

"I guess you'll do what you must', Simon remarked. "Indeed we will Mr Saunders, now we will leave you our card so that if you think of anything you'd like to add you can call us". We will be leaving you with a guard who will remain with you for the time being." Simon looked unhappy at the thought but nodded. "We'll leave you now to get some rest", Jason remarked.

The two agents left the room. Once outside Jason pulled his colleague to one side, "well you obviously thought he was fabulous", he chided. Fiona blushed, "he is very good looking', she stated, "but I will act professionally".

Jason looked rather skeptical, "why don't we go and check up on our evidence and see if the lab can tell us anything about those chocolates ", he suggested.

The trip to the lab was a short one and soon they were listening to the reports of the experts, "the coach was a very lucky man", the lab tech stated. "Some of those chocolates were filled with an extremely high does of poison, enough to cause almost instant death. Curiously others had only small amounts". Jason looked interested, 'any ideas why that would be ', he asked. "could be some one not familiar with the poison and not sure how much to use",the technician stated. Jason took note of that. "Now onto the chocolate box, "we have approximately three sets of prints, two complete sets and a partial that was kind of hidden", the tech told them "Three sets", Fiona mused, We'll probably find, Saunders and the guards prints, but it'll be interesting to see who that third partial belongs to".

"We'll get the prints of all involved parties for comparison", Jason suggested.

Bill was back at the stables trying concentrate on work after the mornings drama.

He'd escorted a still visibly shaken Dan back to Maypennys. Greg Saunders had stayed on with his son and Bill imagined he'd now be staying in town a lot longer than anticipated. He felt decidedly nervous at the thought.

Beside him the Bob whites worked, to help catch up on the mornings missed chores.

They were all busily involved when Fiona Lester and Jason Hawkins came in with serious looks on thir faces. "Mr Regan, did you purchase a box of chocolates by any chance", Fiona asked. "Yes", Bill admitted as he looked at their serious expressions, "why". Fiona ignored the question, "what did they look like", she asked. "They were in a red heart shaped box. I bought them for Sandra, as kind of a gift", Bill shot a look at the Bob Whites as he replied. Jason nodded at his partner. Bill began to feel uncomfortable , "what's this about ", he asked.

Fiona and Jason approached, "Mr William Regan I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Mr Simon Saunders ". Bill went white with shock and honestly looked like he was going to pass out. "Wait a minute you can't do that",Trixie protested. Fiona cast her a disgusted look, "indeed we can Miss Belden". But why, I've done nothing", Bill protested. "Those were the same chocolates that poisoned Mr Saunders", Jason told them.

The Bob whites gasped loudly. Bill looked terrified, "I didn't do anything I swear", he insisted. "I'm sorry Mr Regan but we do have enough evidence for an arrest. You are going to have to come with us". Bill stood still hardly being able to breathe as he was hand cuffed and led away.

Trixie turned to her friends, "Regan had nothing to do with poisoning Mr Saunders", she insisted. Brian looked grave, "things will not look good for him in a trial Trixie. Mr Wheeler and many others will testify that Regan has had problems with Mr Saunders over Dan.' Trixie looked at her brother, "he wouldn't try and kill him Brian". We've got to help find him innocent .We need to start asking questions straight away, she remarked firmly as she waited for any of the others to challenge her. "Indeed we do", Mart stated in support as he looked over at his brother, "and I'll ask the first one, "just which one of us is going to tell Dan", he asked.

The others all looked bleak.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- mounting evidence

Fiona and Jason took Bill down to Sleepyside police station and had him checked into a cell, all the while under the startled gaze of Sgt Molinson.

"We will be staying on to consolidate evidence", Fiona mentioned as they watched Bill get locked up. "Good", Sgt molisnon stated ,"because no matter how it looks I'm not sure Bill regan would know how to poison someone.'

Fiona looked sceptical, "well the lab said the poison job was not professional, but if Saunders had eaten the wrong chocolate, he could be dead. Mr Regan should be thankful it's not a murder charge."

Molinson shook his head, "I can't believe he'd poison Mr Saunders to try and prevent him trying for custody of Daniel. I mean if things went wrong he'd achieve exactly the opposite", Molinson declared. "Indeed", Fiona admitted, "we are partly locking him up for his own good, Sergeant. In case you haven't looked out the window lately the mood of the town about this is likely to get ugly. "

Sergeant Molinson had to admit the truth of that, all the town had supported the team and coach Saunders. "Yes, Saunders is popular Bill may be in for a hard time", he reflected. Fiona nodded, "don't you worry Sergeant we will keep on investigating and make sure none of those involved have anything to hide".

Back at the hospital Greg was trying to tempt Simon into eating dinner. "if you don't eat they will not even think of realizing you", he warned his son. Simon absently pushed food around his plate, "the FBI will probably investigate everybody's background', he stated soberly. Greg looked into his worried green eyes, "they will', he acknowledged. Simon swallowed, "then it's all going to come out, isn't it", he remarked fearfully. Greg squeezed his hand, "possibly", he said. "Oh ", Simon put his head in his hands and looked devastated .Greg grasped hold of his hand and held tight.

He knew there was nothing he could do to stop event unfolding. He looked absently out the window where the sun was still shining. It may be a bright day now, he thought but a storm is coming and I don't know if I con protect those I love against it's effects. For now all he could do was be there.

Trixie sat in the clubhouse a piece of paper spread out in front of her.

"Alright suspects", she stated to the others. Nobody made any immediate comment, so Trixie wrote "Regan" in the column. "Come on Trix, I thought the whole idea of this was clearing his name", Honey protested. "Yes, it is, but like any good detective we have to look at evidence",she remarked. Like his fingerprints on the box of chocolates that poisoned Mr Saunders", Jim remarked sadly. "Yes and at least one argument with the coach over Dan", Brian contributed. "Yes, and we'll properly have to testify about that argument in court", Jim told them. All of them grimaced. "What ever we have to say in court won't be as bad as what they'll be asking Dan", Mart told them soberly.

"That's why we have to ensure this never gets to court", Trixie replied firmly. "I'm sure the feds will look into other angles", Jim told them. Trixie threw him a blazing gaze, "yes, but what other angles Jim, who else would have reason to want to hurt the coach", she asked. "That would depend on the motive', Mart stated. "If it was all about Dan, then we have to consider…, "he went silent not really wanting to keep going. "Say it Mart", interposed another voice, one very familiar but whose presence was quite shocking to the Bob whites. "Dan, Trixie remarked as looked up into his distressed brown eyes, "we thought you'd be with Mr Maypenny. "Yeah obviously", Dan stated. Brian went up to him, "We are sorry about your uncle Dan and are trying to think up other suspects". Dan nodded bleakly restlessly pacing the room, "well if was all about me then everybody is going to wonder about the other side of the triangle", he stated. "Coach Saunders", Trixie wrote the name as she spoke the words.

Dan looked down at his feet, tears welling up. Honey immediately went and enfolded him tightly in a hug, "I'm sure it wasn't either of them Dan", she soothed as she glared at the other Bob Whites. Dan just looked miserable.

In a borrowed office federal agents Jason and Fiona were having a similar conversation.

"So we have linked the chocolates to Bill Regan and a search of those stables has revealed all types of substances. But nothing specifically linked to the poison we want. The threatening note was written in red ink and is similar though not identical to some of Regan's correspondence.

Bill Regan admits both buying and sending the chocolates", Fiona remarked. But of course not with poisoning them". Jason nodded, "well he's not entirely stupid then, if he had denied any knowledge of the chocolates, he would have got caught out when we traced the shop that sold them. Having red hair and working with horses did make him stand out to that shop attendant. Being caught in a lie would have looked a lot worse." It looks bad anyway, Jace", Fiona insisted. "What do we know about him", she asked her colleague. "No a lot, youngest of two children born to Arianne and Michel Regan. They died in an airplane crash when Bill was 5 and his sister 14. The courts deemed the sister Patricia was too young to look after both herself or her brother and since there were no other relatives the two were sent to an orphanage. Patricia Regan stayed there until around the age of 15 when she ran off with a Timothy Mangan, who was Daniels father. Bill Regan never heard from his sister again until just recently when the courts contacted him because Daniel was in trouble," Jason reported as he read from the file. Fionas eyes sparkled, "what type of trouble", she asked. "Gang trouble", Jason replied. "Hmm then I'm surprised he got onto the US skating team", Fiona remarked. "Oh he hasn't got a record. Yes I dearsay he did some illegal things while with the gang but he never got arrested. I doubt he'd be willing to tell us too much about those activities either", Jason guessed. "What about the Uncle has he got a record", Fiona inquired." No, though his background is a little stetchy. " He left the orphanage to work at some stables as a stable hand. From there he slowly worked his way up to groom.", Jason responded.

"Well he landed a good job with the Wheelers, they are quite well off", Fiona remarked. "Indeed Mr Wheeler took him on mostly without reference though he did get a verbal recommendation from a man well known in the equestrian circles", Jason told his partner. "Yes well he's had no problems then but he's not exactly well liked in the town, Fiona reflected. "I have a few scathing comments from local store keepers, that would go against his character. He also has very few friends."

Jason sighed ,"indeed, in fact he's almost the opposite of our other major player, Mr fabulous himself Simon Saunders". Jason pulled out another file. "32 years old single, oldest out of three siblings, two fairly well off parents, Mr Gregory Saunders, a veterinary surgeon and horse breeder and Mrs Harriet Saunders nee O'Connell a personal assistant who has worked for several well known companies."

Of course no arrests, but you might find this kind of interesting ",Jason pointed out something as he pushed the file over to Fiona. She looked, "that is interesting and may just fuel evidence against Bill regan". "Yes , it really seems like Bill regan is having the losing hand at the moment and that would make things definitely go Saunders way", mused Jason. Fiona knew hat her partner was now taking the role of devils advocate and wanting her to brainstorm thoughts about Saunders. "Well first let's look at motive, Saunders has the same one as Bill Regan, Daniel. He lived with Daniel and his mother for several years until that accident. Then he believed Dan was dead. So then he comes to Sleepyside and discovers Dan is not dead but that Bill Regan now has full custody. Because he was not married to the sister he suddenly has no rights, that must have hurt", Fiona remarked. Her brow furrowed, "you know this case could link to Daniel's attempted kidnapping. We didn't know about Saunders then. But what if he discovered Dan was alive before coming to Sleepyside and arranged to have him kidnapped. Then when it back fires he comes here as the skating coach and tries another tactic, setting up his competition Bill Regan. If he'd laced the chocolates with poison himself then he would have known which ones would not have been fatal and of course it'd be easy enough for him to place that threat", Fiona concluded." Yeah it's a good theory Fee but it does have problems. Firstly Saunders doesn't need to set up Bill Regan to make him look bad. The man has done a fair job all by himself as coming off as an angry sullen Uncle. Then of course there's the fact that he didn't know what type of chocolates Bill Regan brought for Ms Anton. Thirdly I actually did check to see what he was doing at the time of Dan's attempted Kidnapping. He was in a private hospital after suffering a break down because of the death of his lover and of course Dans supposed death. I can't see him setting all that up just to take Dan" . Jason turned to Fiona, "face it Fiona Daniel would have gone with Saunders willingly, he doesn't need to try to kidnap him." Fiona smiled glad Simon was cleared. "Alright what about Simons father Greg", she asked. Jason shook his head, "do you think he'd risk killing his son to get Bill Regan out of the picture".

Fiona didn't have to think for long about that one, shaking her head after only about 1 second. "So we are back to Bill Regan as our suspect", she sighed. Jason looked pensive, "I actually don't think he did it Fiona". This case is bothering me because I don't like coincidences. Daniel Managn came to sleepyside believing he'd lost his mother and Saunders. Not long after Saunders happens to come to the same town".

"Mark my words Fiona something odd is going on and Saunders and Mangan both seemed to tied together in this mess."

"What can you tell us about Mr Saunders", Trixie asked her friend gently.

Dan looked sad, "there's nothing sinister in his background Trixie, nobodies ever threatened him or anything like that", he told her.

Trixe looked stumped, "so what other suspects can we offer", she asked.

Dan bit his lip, "Sandra, Greg Saunders", he offered," both would have reasons though I'd doubt either one who resort to attempted murder."

Trixie solemnly nodded, "is there something in all this we are not seeing", she remarked. Dan shook his head, "I don't know', he stated brokenly. Brian looked over at his friend aware of the emotional toll this investigation was taking. Studying Dan carefully Brian asked, "Dan your hands are shaking, did you take your medication".

Brian had been drilled in all the signs and symptoms of Dans medical condition and knew the tremour could be from a lack of medication. "Dan grimaced, "in all this drama, I guess I forgot", he admitted. "Then you need to go get some pills straight away", Brian pressed. Dan nodded soberly replying, "Uncle Bill has run out and was obtaining a new prescription. But you needn't worry because coach keeps some medication in his office. I'll go to the stadium and get it."

We'll come with you", Brian insisted.

The teens all accompanied Dan to the stadium where Dennis Healy reluctantly let them have access to Caoch Saunders office. "The federal investigation is under way and I shouldn't really let you in here but since its so important", the guard gestured, get your medication" ,Dan retrieved the key to the desk from Simons sports coat and opened the bottom drawer. There were a lot of papers in there and Dan rufflied amongst them looking for the medication bottle. He pushed a paper aside then froze looking at what was revealed. Brian standing nearby saw his friends stunned look, "what is it Dan", he asked. For a reply Dan dropped the item on the desk. Gathering around closely the Bob whites stared, "it's a….." the door opened making them all jump. Agent Jason Hawkins looked at the expressions, "I told the guard not to admit anybody", he groused as he approached. Seeing the shocked looks his gaze wandered to the item on the desk, "where did you find that", he asked firmly. "it was in coaches desk", Dan replied. Jason picked it up, "a wedding ring", he stated, looking up at Dan, "was Mr Saunders married", he asked. Dan bit his lip and shrugged. He had to admit he'd often wondered why Simon had not married his mother. But he'd also observed how much they loved each other so had not made a big issue out of it. But perhaps the reason was now staring him in the face". "If he was, he never said", Dan admitted.

"Hmm I wonder where his wife is now", Jason mused taking the ring. "I think I need to have another little chat with your coach", taking the ring Jason turned and left.

Dan stood with the others in the office trying to fight of feeling of despair and confusion as he wondered why Simon had never mentioned his wife.

Jason matched into the office and put the ring in front of Fiona. Taking up the coaches file he flipped through it, "well there's nothing about a marriage in here", he remarked. Fionas eyes widened, "that belongs to him", she asked. "well it was found in his desk", Jason remarked. Fiona frowned, "if it does belong to him then he's been lying to us". Jason nodded, "yes he has, so lets go and confront him with that fact."

They found Simon trying to persuade doctors to release him from hospital.

Shooing the doctors out of the room Jason and Fiona confronted the coach. "This was found in your drawer Mr Saunders", Jason stated holding up the ring. "Now I'm going to ask you a very clear question and I'd like an honest answer because if you lie to me then I'm going to make sure you end up in a cell beside, Bill Regan", he was very direct in his threat. Simon swallowed nervously totally believing the agent. "Now Mr Saunders, were you at any time married", Jason asked. Simon shut his eyes briefly, reopened them, then answered, "Yes". Fiona looked stunned, "you realize this was not in your personal records", she stated. Simon looked surprised, "it wasn't', he remarked. Jason raised his eyebrows, "you thought we'd find out before this", he stated. Simon nodded, "yes", he admitted. "But you still weren't inclined to tell us Mr Saunders and I remember Agent Lester asking about problems with women". "So Saunders I think you should stop mucking about and tell us the truth", Jason shouted hitting the table for emphasis and staring right into Simons eyes. Simon looked down briefly but nodded, "Alright", he stated softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a shocking truth

Bill Regan figured he'd never be able to pay Mr Wheeler back what he'd owed him for both his bail and the obtaining of a lawyer. It felt good to be out of the jail, but Bill was conscious of the conditions. He was not allowed near Saunders and had to have supervised visits with Dan.

He felt angry about the supervised visits as it felt like he was already step by step losing his nephew. At least though Matt Wheeler was giving him the benefit of the doubt and keeping him employed. Bill drove himself back to the manor house, looking around carefully for signs of Simon. There were none. He went in to greet all the horses ."We've taken good care of them Regan", Jim told him as he came up behind Bill with the rest of the Bob whites. Dan rushed forward and embraced him and Bill found himself hugging him back intensely. "Uncle Bill, I know you didn't do it", Dan told him fiercely. Bill ruffled his dark hair, "I'm sorry you have to go through this Dan", he remarked with his arms still tightly around his nephew. Dan looked sober, "perhaps if coach had told someone about his wife you would not be a suspect", he told his Uncle softly. Bill's eyes widened, "he was married", he remarked in shock. Dan looked miserable as he slowly nodded, "it seems so", he admitted. Bill looked thoughtful, 'perhaps that was why he never married your mother", he reflected.

Bill looked at Dan and gently patted his shoulder, He knew that Dan found it hard to say anything against the coach. "Agent Hawkins will find out detail sof the ex wife and question her", Dan told his Uncle. Bill looked hopeful, "thanks for telling me Dan", he told dan softly," I know it probably wasn't easy". Dan looked down at his shoes trying hard to suppress the tears. "Daniel, you alright", Greg Saunders came into the stables and looked rather pointedly at Bill. ""He's alright", Regan replied firmly.

Dan kept looking down at his shoes and was rather surprised when Greg Saunders gently lifted his head and queried, "are you really alright". Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. Greg put one arm around him, "whats the matter Dan", he asked gently ignoring Bill Regan who looked ready to protest.

Dan bit his lip took a deep breath and asked the question, "was Simon married".

Greg looked rather startled, "how'd you find out about…", he stopped when he saw the shocked looks on those around him. "Of course you would know something like that", Regan remarked as he glared at Simon's father. "Yes, I did know but frankly it is nobodies business", Greg told them harshly. "It is impossible for her to have anything to do with this case, so naturally I kept my son's personal information private. The others all looked somewhat abashed but Bill wasn't quite ready to back off, "you're sure she couldn't be involved", he asked. "100 percent", Greg told him firmly. "Why did he never tell me", Dan asked haltingly. Greg reached out and gently brushed Dans face with his fingers," the whole issue of his wife is extremely painful to Simon", he told Dan sadly. "He simply cannot bring himself to talk about her, to anyone". Dan looked into Greg eyes and saw a heavy type of grief he nodded soberly, obviously Simons marriage had gone horribly wrong.

Regan bit his lip, "you understand I had to ask", he told Gregs father in a matter of fact voice. Greg looked him up and down slowly, "yes, but now you know, so you don't need to further pursue that line of questioning", he looked rather cross and turned to stare at all of them until they nodded. Then he stamped out of the stables leaving a rather stunned group in his wake.

Bill worked on the horses for the rest of the day trying to shake off the knowledge of Saunders marriage. Obviously Greg Saunders was very sensitive over the case. Regan frowned to himself why after telling them he was 100 percent sure that Saunders wife had nothing to do with recent events he felt like he needed to tell them not to investigate.

Bill began to wonder if perhaps the wife had something in her background that was shocking or embarrassing to Simon Saunders. Yes, that was probably it Regan reflected. Maybe he could go and look at the marriage register himself then perhaps employ some private inquiry agent to find out more about the wife. If the was even the slightest chance that Saunders was hiding something and it could help get him off the hook then he had to take it. Making up his mind Bill said nothing to the Bob Whites. He didn't want Dan to know he was going to do this.

A few hours later Bill made the trip down to the registrars office and requested the marriage records of Simon Saunders. After a twenty minute wait he was presented with a closed document. Bill sat down on a chair and opened it, he glanced at the name, "groom Simon Anthony Saunders, yes this was the right record. Now who was the bride. Bill's eyes scanned the name.

Simon felt lie he'd been through something worse than his poisoning. He said nothing to the agents as the drove him from hospital to his apartment. "We will keep the detail confidential Mr Saunders", Fiona assured him. Simon looked bleak not feeling very reassured.

The agents escorted him inside where they found Greg Saunders making coffee.

"Well be in touch Mr Saunders", Fiona reminded Simon as the two agents left.

Simon slumped into a chair, "they know everything", he stated hollowly to his father. Greg sat beside him, "somehow Bill knows you were married", he told his son. Simon looked frightened. "Don't worry I think I dissuaded him from looking into it deeper", Greg reassured. "You think", Simon remarked in a strangled tone.

Greg didn't reassure him further. Simon tried to calm himself and sip the coffee. He jumped though when a frantic knocking sounded on his apartment door. Greg got up and answered the door to a find red faced rather shocked looking Bill Regan standing there. "I believe you should not be here Bill", he firmly remarked as he stood in the grooms way. Bill Regan was sure the older Saunders was quite capable of calling Molinson and reporting this violation of his bail agreement but that didn't stop him standing his ground. "I need to talk to him, please", Regan begged. Greg stood aside and let him in but followed him closely to the living room. Bill found himself shaking as he looked at the coach, "Look no matter what you think of me, I didn't have anything to do with you being poisoned", Regan stated firmly. He saw Greg Saunders glance at his son intently , Simon was staring him right in the face almost as if he could read his thoughts. Simon then discretely nodded to his father who after another glare at Bill sat himself . Simon of course knew that Bill was not lying but had actually never believed he'd had anything to do with the case, "I don't believe I ever accused you", Simon pointed out to Bill. Bill looked around at everything, "I umm , he looked over at Greg Saunders and flushed. "I'm afraid I didn't listen when you insisted Simon's wife was not investigated further. I went to the registry office and looked up the marriage certificate". "Greg nodded slowly and focused his eyes on Simon who was beginning to look rather panicked, "I see", he remarked glaring at Bill. Bill looked over at Simon and noted he looked exceedingly nervous, "so you know then", Simon whispered, his voice barely audible.

Bill looked at Simon searchingly, "you didn't quite tell me everything when you described how well you knew my sister", he accused, "I'm afraid I don't understand," he looked at Simon intently. "You and Patty were married and that makes Dan your step son. You'd be perfectly entitled to go for custody. Yet you have never mentioned any of this, to either of us."

Simon closed his eyes then looked over at his father, "dad will you leave us alone for awhile", he requested. Greg looked rather reluctant but nodded when Simon added, "please". Bill noted that the older Saunders did not leave the apartment just going into Simons bed room and firmly closing the door.

"Did you notice the date on that marriage certificate", Simon asked softly. Bill had to admit that all he'd noticed was the name and shook his head. "Patty and I were married when I was 16 and she 15. Mom and Dad were very reluctant at first but I convinced them that I loved Patty a lot and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Bill frowned, "you married her before Timothy Mangan", he remarked, "Then just a short while later she divorces you and married Mangan, what did you do Saunders", Bill growled fiercely. Simon kept calm even though his heart beat was racing. "She didn't divorce me Bill", he replied calmly. "She didn't, ",Bill was feeling confused, "but she married Mangan", he looked at Simon, "or are you telling me that they weren't married". "Oh she married him Bill, he had no knowledge of the fact that Patty was already married to me", Simon told him. Bill's mind wrestled with the idea, then slowly his eyes widened, "She committed bigamy", he gasped. Simon nodded, 'Yes", he replied. "which would of course make Dan illegitimate. I can understand you not wanting him to know that. But I'm sure his disappointment would be covered by the fact you are his step father", Bill told Simon. Simon said nothing his green eyes just staring softly at Bill as though waiting for something else to be said. Bill 's mind churned, 'I still don't understand", he admitted," why'd she do that, marry you then marry Mangan as well". Simon took some calming breaths, "I suppose it's time to tell you the truth Bill. I was just never very sure whether you'd believe me or not and I also definitely don't want Dan finding out." Bill bit his lip, "if this has nothing to do with your poisoned then I don't need to say anything to Dan", he replied.

Simon nodded, "oh I'm sure it doesn't Bil"l. He got up and grabbed himself a glass of water avoiding loking at Bill Regan. "Patty had that part time job at a café in New York", Simon began. Bill thought back, "yes, I remember", he stated. "That's where she met, him", Simon's voice had taken on a harsh quality. "She didn't want anything to do with Tim Mangan, describing him to me, as a rough character. I think she was a little afraid of him." So I accompanied her to work a few times. At first it was alright as I saw nothing of him. One day though he was there when I arrived with Patty. He came straight up to me and told me that Patty was his girl and that I did not need to see any more of her.", Simon told Bill. Timothy was at that time about 18 and hung out with a rather rough looking crowd. "But I guess I was too in love to listen, I just told him that Patty could make up her mind who she saw." Tim basically grabbed hold of me and told me I better listen or else."

"It was about that time that I decided I needed to get Patty away from that area. So that's when I asked her to marry me. Mom and Dad were going to let us have a small flat on their property. I could still train for the Olympics and Patty could go to classes for what ever job she preferred. Mom and dad would look into adopting you Bill so that we could all be a family". Simon glanced at Bill whos eyes widened at the remark about his parents adopting him. Simon forced himself to keep speaking.

"So that very weekend when you were away at that camp we got married. It was fairly quiet and personal and it wasn't advertised widely because my parents did want any newspapers reporting the story and disturbing Patty or you at the orphanage."

"Patty came back so excited about the future. But we had a few things to settle before we could begin our life together. Patty wanted to work a last few days at the café because the owner had been so nice to her and given you many things. I didn't really want her to go back there but I guess she persuade me it'd only be for a few days. So I took her to work again." Simon paused and looked at Bill, "on the way home, Tim Mangan and two of his friends assaulted me", Simon closed his eyes as he remembered that day, he managed to get one or two of them to back off but unfortunately his ability didn't work with three at once. "When I woke up it was to find myself in hospital"." Mom and Dad were shocked and of course phoned the police, however Mangan and his friends all claimed they were elsewhere and had others support this claim." I had to stay a few days in hospital, but luckily I wasn't seriously injured. Just before I left we received a card telling me clearly to stay away from Patty or the next visit my parents paid to me would be in the morgue", Simon heard Bill's gasp. Simon grimaced, "I wasn't going to listen ",he stated fiercely, "but all these things kept happening to me, mom, dad, my sister Anabella. We naturally reported the incidences but none could ever be traced to Tim. Yet I knew it was him. He was so cocky, taunting me and asking me how I'd feel if I couldn't skate anymore."

"I wasn't going to back down and let him have Patty. I think he sensed this because his threats then moved to Patty and you. He said he could make things happen to both of you if the whole family didn't leave Patty alone. That very day Patty suffered a mysterious accident and I remember that you got food poisoning from some unknown source." Simon stopped and Bill felt his heart lurch as he saw tears, "We had no choice Bill , I'm so sorry." Bill Regan sat in shock as Simon got up and fled the room.

After sitting alone for a few minutes Greg Saunders joined him, "he loved your Patty a lot Bill", Greg said firmly." His mother and I would never have let him marry her if we didn't think he could make a marriage work. Yes he was young but years being a skater had given him a high level of responsibility. We also loved Patricia a lot and were looking forward to having her as a daughter in law. "Patricia in turn loved Simon and in the end it was her that walked away going with Tim Mangan because she couldn't stand to see any of us hurt. We decided to leave that part of town and were going to go through with your adoption however because of the threats and attacks the orphanage turned our application down", Greg stated truthfully his eyes glinting with tears.

He looked at Bill seriously, "I dearsay Simon did not tell you everything Bill. What Mangan did to him was downright vicious."

Bill Regan found himself shaking as a deep hatred built up in side him , "that man was Dan's father", he growled.

"It was never Dan's fault Bill. I could never blame him for what his father did to me. All I felt was sorrow that he'd grow up with a father like that", Simon was back again, his face red and eyes bloodshot as he leaned against the doorway.

"That was why she came to me when Dan was 5 and asked me to be his skating coach. She insisted she wanted a positive male influence. I said no at first because Tim was still alive and if he found out then threats would happen all over again."

Patty though was insistent and actually begged me to do it. She said Tim was out of town and she'd make sure he never found out. " I still wanted to say no, But then she brought Dan over to meet me and I just couldn't refuse", Simon explained. "I never stopped loving her Bill, which is why after he died Patty and I got back together. I could never blame her for what happened. I guess the only person I blame is myself, if I hadn't been… "Regan saw Simon jump as his father grasped his arm firmly, "stop that right now, he told Simon, "it was not your fault son, it's all down to Tim Mangan".

He turned to Bill, "you understand why Simon has never said anything about his marriage Bill. It's because Dan would also want to know why Simon left his mother and while he could certainly lie I'm afraid there are reports in his file about the incidents. If Dan ever chose to follow the same path you have he'd probably find out the truth about exactly what his father was,"Greg remarked.

"The federal agents know, all this", Simon told Bill. "But they will not say anything. However if we don't get you off the hook before a trial there is a chance that the prosecution will use the records of my complaints against Tim against you. They could say that you poisoned me to stop Dan finding out about his father ." Bill shivered and put his head in his hands. He remembered himself meeting Tim Mangan and feeling cold as he looked in the depths of his eyes. Now he knew it wasn't just the imagination of a 7 year old boy, it was a reality Dans father had been an aggressive man and god knows what Patty had endured while she was with him.

"If he had ever hurt her I'd have gotten her away no matter what", Simon seemed to pick up his thoughts ,saying the words with a fierce intensity. "She was his prize, he held my safety over her and hers over me. He had us both exactly where he wanted", Simon muttered. Bill felt profoundly sad and shocked his mind whirling as he tried to take in everything Simon had said. He began to flush as he remembered all the things he said to Simon and how untrue they had been. "I suddenly realize how much you love Dan", he stuttered. "You kept this all private not for yourself but for him and you lost a lot in the process. I could have gone for custody, won and taken him away from you", Bill was feeling more guilty by the second. 'Oh god I said some horrible things to you and you're my own brother in law", he looked haunted, "family", he whispered. "I'm sorry", Bill finished. "I don't expect you to forgive me but….." Bill was feeling so bad he was rambling. Greg looked over at Simon who still leant against the wall, his posture tense and his eyes on Bills face. "Bill, shut up", Simon interrupted gently. Bill Regan closed his mouth quickly his eyes wide as he looked up at Simon. "Both of us have said things we shouldn't have", Simon told him. But Bill was shaking his head, "no what I said to you wasn't true, but what you said to me was. I didn't want to take Dan," Bill admitted finally succumbing to tears. He was rather startled seconds later to find Simon sitting right beside him. "You didn't lie when you said you loved him Bill", Simon remarked, "that is the only thing that matters now." Bill looked up at Simon tentatively, he was a good man and would have been a gentle husband to Patty and a great step dad to Dan. Regan had almost missed the opportunity for Simon to become his friend and ally. Thankfully the coach was a lot more wise than he was." "We need to work together now Bill and find out who poisoned me, we need to insure that certain things are never revealed", Simon remarked.

"I could plead guilty", Regan suggested. Simon looked rather disgusted, "no you won't", he stated firmly. "Most of the town thinks I did it", Regan stated. "But you didn't Bill and that means someone else did", Simon replied. Bill's eyes widened, "you're still in danger", he said to Simon. Simon nodded , "its not like I haven't been there before", he stated ironically. "Well Tim Mangan can't be responsible for poisoning you , because he's dead", Regan stated then he went pale. 'He is dead", he asked shakily. Simon nodded firmly, 'yes, he died in a gang fight". Bill gasped, "you told me it was an accident. "No, Simon admitted I just didn't want you to know that Dan's father was mixed up in something illegal. I do know that much but not the full details. However since he's dead and nobody had made any attempt to do anything to me for years then I'd say its not related. So unfortunately we have nothing to go on", Simon concluded. Bill looked depressed. "Don't worry Bill, we will work it out, the two of us together", Simons hand moved and tentatively it covered Bills. "Hold on a minute aren't you forgetting something", Greg Saunders interposed almost gruffly. Regan began to get worried, Greg sounded like he was still mad at him. "What's that dad", Simon sounded calm as he asked. "It's all three of us", Greg remarked firmly and for the first time he actually smiled at Bill then his hand came down on top of Simon's with one finger touching Bill's. Although he felt besieged by information and despairing of what he'd heard Bill could not help feeling a surge of of hope. He turned to look at his brother in law regarding him with new eyes. Simon was obviously a very strong person and Bill was glad they were now on the same side. "Thank you", he told both of them. Greg smiled at Bill but Simon couldn't seem to even make his mouth move upward. Bill rushed forward and grabbed him as he slid down the wall. "Are you sure they should have released you", he muttered. ""I'll live", Simon replied tiredly. Both Greg and Bill supported him to his room and laid him on the bed. "Look after yourself Simon", Bill stated firmly, " I need the opportunity to make things up to my brother in law". He gave Greg Saunders a nod then left the room deciding it was time to head home. Simon lay tiredly on the bed with his father sitting beside him, "one hurdle down", Simon whispered. "Indeed, I think you'll find Bill is now a fierce ally", Greg stated with a smile. "I have a feeling I might need one", Simon remarked soberly.

Greg felt chilled by the words feeling that perhaps Simon was right and there was more danger to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- past history

Walter Maypenny tentatively opened Dans door thinking to check on the teen before he phoned the mysterious man to report the problems Dan was having. He was shocked to see Dan still awake. "Whats the problem Dan", Walter asked hurriedly. "I feel like I'm stuck between two people ",Dan replied with a soft sob." I had to tell Uncle Bill that I thought Coach was married, I feel like I betrayed him. Its worse since Greg said Simon's wife had nothing to do with it", Dan rambled. Walter felt surprised that the coach could have been married, "Dan don't feel bad, you only wanted to help your Uncle and I'm sure Mr Saunders realizes that", he reassured . Dan thought about that for awhile, " I guess", he stated slowly. "Why don't you talk to him about it", Walter suggested gently. Dan bit his lip but nodded, yes he should talk to Simon.

"Good now that's decided, go to sleep", Walter chided. He sat with Dan until the teen had fallen into a restless sleep. Then he silently padded to the phone and dialed a New York City number. He expected the phone to ring for awhile, it was after all quite late. So he jumped when the voice said, "yes Walter what is it". Maypenny quickly told the voice about the threat to the team and poisoning of the coach, "Simon got poisoned", the voice sounded almost frantic. Walter paused noting that the voice had not said, Mr Saunders or Coach Saunders, using a more familiar address. It sounded almost as if…"do you know him", Walter couldn't help the question. "I know he lived with Patricia Regan and Daniel", the voice explained. Walter was shocked, "you knew that there was someone else and never did anything about it", he remarked harshly. "It's none of your business what I did Walter", the voice said in a harsher tone, "just tell me if Simon is alright", now he sounded concerned. "Yes, he's alright", Walter told him.

There was a sigh of relief on the other end followed by a "has the FBI found any suspects yet". "Only Bill Regan", Walter informed sadly. There was silence then, "he wouldn't do that, would he", the now shocked sounding voice asked. "No he wouldn't" Walter replied firmly. "Hmm well maybe I need to conduct my own investigation", I'll send someone down soon", the voice stated. Not long after Walter heard the click as the man hung up. "Walter was feeling more than a little bit confused by this voice. It sounded like this person knew both Dan and Simon. But why were they so interested" Walter had no idea. He just hoped the man on the other end of the phone was actually on their side.

Putting down the phone Jonathan Harris paced the confines of his small room "No more, do you understand, you will not contact any of them again", that had been his firm instructions. "No I'm sorry but I have to act", he said to the room. He knew though he couldn't do anything himself but must send someone in his place. He thought immediately of Roger Pettigrew, a man he trusted completely. But if he asked Roger to do this he was going to get a piece of the puzzle. Hopefully he could persuade the man not to be too curious. His hand rested on the phone, then he remembered the time. He'd have to wait until tomorrow before he acted.

The next day Simon found himself getting escorted to the stadium. He noticed once inside that the amount of guards had almost doubled. Most of the new occupants wore badges. He felt totally weary and should not be at work. But with the competition looming he needed the team to practice as much as possible. Dennis looked somber as he welcomed him back. "Will you tell Dan , I want to talk to him", Simon requested to the guard.

"Sure, Sir", Dennis stated. He went toward the door then stopped, "I'm glad your alright", he remarked turning and attempting a small smile. "Thanks Dennis", Simon replied weakly.

He waited quietly until a rather nervous looking Dan arrived, "you wanted to see me", Dan stated. "Yes Dan, your Uncle came to see me yesterday", Simon began. Dan looked panicked, "oh, is he back in jail", he mumbled out. "Do you really think I'd do that", Simon asked firmly. Dan looked down, "he came to ask me about my wife", Simon continued. Dan flushed, "I told him", he admitted. "I know", Simon replied. "I'm sorry, I ….Dan stopped not really knowing what else to say. "Sorry is enough Dan, I know its been hard for you feeling like you were stuck between two people".

"Bill and I had never really tried to get on before. But I think we both realize the error of our ways", Simon told him. Dan heard the hope in Simon's voice and smiled..

I also know it was hard to find out I was married, It's just that…" Simon closed his eyes, it'd been a hard couple of days. Dan was horrified to actually see tears, "you don't have to explain", he hurriedly stated. "Things just went so bad", Simon stated. It was after all in a sense the truth. Dan, placed one hand on Simons. "I loved your mother Dan and we were going to get married, in fact at the time she died we were engaged. I never told you before because I knew you'd probably feel upset about the things that might have been," Simon told him. That too was the truth Patty and he had planned another ceremony to cement there vows to each other both looking forward to the joy of having Dan present. Dan kept his hand on Simon's, "you could have been my step dad", he stated sorrowfully. Simon glanced at him, "in many ways I feel like I am Dan, I have never needed a piece of paper to tell me how much I love someone", Dan went around the table and hugged him. Simon hugged back. Dan found himself burying his fingers in Simon's dark hair, just like he had when he was a young boy. "I love you too", Dan told him.

Simon smiled, "now I suppose its back to work", he stated. "Yeah under the watchful eyes of the feds, Dan remarked

The agents were reading the statements taken by Molinsons officers and looking at the reports on the other items for Simons fan mail. "Any card found", Jason asked Fiona, . She shook her head. "Okay so Bill Regan sent a card with those chocolates, then it disappears and the chocolates end up in one of the mail collection points for Simon Saunders. "What does that suggest", Jason asked his colleague. Fiona thought it through, "possibly an inside job because the chocolates would have arrived at the stadium with the card. So someone could have removed the card and substituted the real chocolates for poisoned ones". "Yes, that's what I thought ", Jason acknowledged.

He reached down and opened his brief case, "here are complete histories on everyone involved". Fionas eyes sparkled as she looked at the pile, "even Mangan", she hinted remembering they'd been told to back off him before. "Yes, this time, we actually get access to his file", Jason told her. He made no move to pick up the file though, instead he tapped the cover of a different file. "Why wasn't Saunders marriage certificate in there", he asked. Fiona shrugged, "maybe since it was such a long time ago the record got lost", she suggested. "Hmm maybe", Jason didn't sound convinced.

He reached for Dans file then and Fiona noticed it was quite large. "For a 15 year old he's accumulated a lot of information", she remarked. "Ahh well I got details of his father Tim Mangan as well", Jason stated. "A dead man can't poison Mr Saunders", Fiona said pointedly. "No, but Saunders was convinced he was mixed up with something criminal, you never know", he finished. Jason opened the file and began to read while Fiona looked at some of the files of stadium personnel.

"Hmm this is interesting", Jason remarked interrupting his colleague. "Timothy Mangan had many accusations against him for all sorts ranging from assault to possible murder but not enough evidence for any arrests. The assaults on Saunders and family were amongst the worst though", he frowned intently,"rather extreme action to take just over a girl", he muttered. Fiona shrugged," Saunders was just everything he hated, good family, well off and don't forget Saunders was a star ,whereas he was just a café worker."

Jason looked pensive, "lots of death in the family Fee, Tim Mangan, his parents and of course his wife. "That was accidental", Fiona pointed out. Jason raised an eyebrow, "wells Tim's death wasn't, he was killed in a fight".

'Yeah well it happens if you mix with the wrong crowd", Fiona suggested. Jason kept reading, "Tim's own parents died in a fire", he remarked. "Another accident", Fiona hinted. Jason turned the page and his eyes widened, "No Fee, it wasn't the fire was believed to be arson and the perpetrator was never found."

Fiona frowned, "So how can that even be connected Jason, it may be interesting but it's not relevant". Jason sat back in his chair, "maybe we shouldn't just dismiss all these deaths Fee, someone could well be targeting the Mangan's for a reason".

"Yeah and Saunders got caught in the middle", Jason remarked. "Hmm but if it is related to the past, why wait till now to get Saunders, he lived with Patty for 6 years and nothing happened." Fiona thought about it from a woman's perspective, "you know if Saunders loved me I want to do everything I could to keep him safe". Jason looked at her, "what are you saying, Fee". "Just that maybe Patty Regan had a way of protecting herself from Mangan, maybe should link him definitely to some of that stuff",Fiona concluded. "An insurance policy, something she'd release if they ever tried to hurt her or Saunders", Jason remarked thoughtfully. "Yes , that information could be in Saunders hands, perhaps with out him even realizing he has it." Fiona remarked. "Hmm ,with Mangan dead, it wouldn't matter to him, but he didn't work alone so perhaps someone out there is trying to protect themselves", Jason proposed.

He thought more, "the problem with that theory Fee is that Patty Regan went with Tim to keep Saunders safe. She would not want to ever jeopardize him, so she would not have told him what she knew, or even dared to store information in case someone came after him to obtain it. If she was killed because she knew something, then the information died with her."

Fiona frowned, "then why is someone trying to kill Saunders", she asked speculatively.

She reached over and pulled out a stack of Newspapers, "he's certainly been in the press enough for someone else to develop feeling of dislike, she banged down several articles. Jason looked at the dates, "yes the completion was advertised from an early date so someone would have time to plan something". He picked up the first newspaper which just had a caption, "Sleepyside wins competition." "The town WON the rights to host this thing", he remarked. He kept reading, "Coach Jason Clarke will arrive in the town first", he read out loud. "so Saunders was never going to come here", he mused. They both search through other papers, "Ah now Clarke is pulling out of the contract and Saunders is appointed". "What has all this got to do with anything", Jason asked his colleague. "Just the old coincidence thing Jace, if Saunders had never come here, he may not have found out about Dan. It'd be interesting to find out why Clarke withdrew from the contract." Jason looked at the article, plus there's another coincidence in here Fee, the Harris foundation is funding this competition and they also funded that amusement park where Mangan was almost kidnapped. Fiona looked intrigued, "lets get so info on them as well", she remarked.

Jason looked pensive, " HQ should have already provided the details as I requested ALL information on everything to do with this stadium.'

Fiona looked at the files, "there's nothing here", she stated unnecessarily.

Jason sighed, "Fee, I have a feeling that there might be something we are not being told", he tapped the files. Fiona nodded, "possibly and whatever it is could cost Saunders his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- a new suspect

Bill Regan worked with the horses trying to ignore the federal agents that were still nosing around. He became curious when he saw one agent go outside rapidly. Daring to be a little nosy, Bill looked out at the driveway. He saw the agent talking to a man that recognized as Roger Pettigrew. After a few seconds the office withdrew and Roger got out of the car and walked toward the manor house door.

The Bob whites discussion on possible suspects for the poisoning had really gone nowhere and the group had broken up and gone to complete various tasks.

Jim was busy working on some school work in the study when he saw Roger Pettigrew and his father walk by. He hadn't heard the business man was coming and he wondered if the visit had anything to do with the trouble at the stadium. He knew Roger Pettigrew was part of the Harris foundation . Jim frowned as the thought struck him that the Harris foundation had experienced problems before. Maybe he reflected there could be something in that and he should mention the fact to Trixie.

Closing his book Jim got up and wandered outside wanting the fresh air. He looked over to the paddock where Miracle the appaloosa was still grazing. His father had offered to board the horse, to give Greg Saunders longer to be with his son.

Jim blinked as he realized there was someone feeding the mare. The figure was distinctly feminine with long curly blonde hair . Jim felt his heart lurch as he realized it was probably Darlene Pettigrew. Her hair had been straight the last time they'd seen the blonde but Jim guessed she'd probably done something to it to obtain curls. He began to feel angry as he realized Darlene would probably want to see Dan. His friend didn't need any more problems and Jim was convinced that's exactly what the blonde was. He paced over toward her, "Darlene, you really shouldn't feed the horse", he remarked firmly. The figure turned and Jim reddened as he realized it was not Darlene Pettigrew but an unfamiliar female.

"Oh sorry", he remarked. The blonde smiled and Jim felt his heart lurch, she was certainly pretty. "You must be related to Mr Wheeler", the blonde observed.

"Yes, I'm his son, Jim Frayne", Jim held out his hand and the blonde shook. She was probably his age he figured, but he had no idea who she could possibly be.

Jim was about to ask when a car drew up in the driveway and Jim saw Simon Saunders and Dan get out. He hadn't realized time had gone that fast, but obviously their day at the stadium was over and they were now being escorted home.

Turning back to the blonde Jim was startled when she pushed past him, raced to the car and practically jumped into Simon Saunders arms. She then kissed him rather firmly on the cheek. Jim began to wonder if the girl could possibly be a very young girlfriend. He felt his stomach churn again when after finishing kissing Simon the girl did much the same to Dan. Moving closer Jim boldly approached the car.

The girl had one arm around Dan and one around Simon and she looked like she'd been crying. Dan seeing him came over, "hi Jim", he stated, "come meet Grace".

Jim smiled tentatively at the blonde, "I saw her just a few minutes ago and already introduced myself", Jim remarked. "Yes, he did", Grace remarked through her tears.

"I didn't know you were coming", Simon stated. "Don't be silly of course I was coming, how could I not come when you were sent to hospital", Grace was kissing Simon again. "Gracey it's alright I am totally fine", Simon protested.

The blonde looked suspiciously at him, "Oh yeah big brother, you really look fine", she retorted. Jim's eyes widened and he partially relaxed. Minutes later Greg Saunders came into sight his arms about the waist of a still attractive older brunette, "oh no ,not mom as well", Simon stated. Grace just glared, "of course mom is going to come and check up on you", she retorted. Jim watched as the older woman kissed her son and then gave an embarrassed looking Dan much the same treatment.

"Mr Wheeler kindly put us up for a few days, so we could come and make sure you were fine, Harriet Saunders told her son. Simon smiled at her warmly" it is nice to see you mom, but I can take care of myself". Harriet ignored the comment looking him over then remarking, "you look awful darling". Simon nodded admitting to himself that he still felt somewhat awful. 'You need to get some rest", his mother chastised.

"I will", Simon promised sheepishly. Greg also looked at his tired son, 'Mr Wheeler has a guest he'd like you to meet, someone from the Harris foundation. He's invited us all to dinner tonight", he eyed his son, "I could tell him you are still feeling sick", he mentioned. "No I suppose I can cope", Simon replied. "Alright", Greg agreed, "I'll tell him to expect you.

Later on that evening Simon and Dan arrived at the manor house for dinner.

They found themselves being taken to the formal dining room, where Simon was surprised to find a small crowd of people including both Trixie and Brian Belden.

Jim had rung Trixie and put forward the idea of the Harris foundation as a suspect. He'd then told her of Mr Pettigrews arrival, Trixie had promptly demanded to come to dinner. Jim reluctantly agreed and to make things look less planned had invited Brian along as a date for Honey.

Now they were all seated at the table awaiting their guest.

Roger had been ordered to go to Sleepyside to 'sort things out". He'd been told only there was trouble at the skating arena and that he was to go and see what extra help needed to be provided. Rather than impose on a total stranger Roger had gone to Matt Wheeler and asked him to introduce him to Simon Saunders. Hopefully the coach would be able to tell him what extra help he could provide.

Matt escorted him into the room and Roger stopped and stared at the man who was being presented. It was him, the man who Jonathan Harris had asked him to locate.

He'd never asked the man's name just giving the photo to others who had the ability to track down missing people. This was a rather curious coincidence Roger thought as he shook Simons hand.

Simon found himself rather unnerved as he sat at the table. The man known as Roger Pettigrew kept staring at him rather strangely. As the large meal was brought out Simon felt his stomach lurch. He was really not up to eating anything like this right now. Feeling a little sick, he hurriedly asked to be excused and with his father trailing after him made his way to the bathroom. "I think I should have stayed at home", Simon remarked as he waited for his stomach to stop shifting about.

"Is there anything I can do", the voice was distinctly feminine. Greg looked over at a very business like woman who was peering anxiously at them both. "Simon is just feeling a little sick, he's still recovering from the poisoning attempt", Greg told the woman. "Well we do have some anti nausea pills available", Marjory Trask replied. She moved into the bathroom and began shuffling around in a cabinet all the while avoiding looking at Simon Saunders.

Marjory had heard all the feminine gossip and comments made about the coach and had to admit that most of them were true. Simon was very good looking. But being that he'd lived with a woman without marriage he was not the type of man she'd be interested in. Not of course, she told herself that anyone that good looking would show the slightest interest in her. She found the medication, 'here", she handed it to Simon ,along with a glass of water. "Thanks", Simon gave her the benefit of an almost knee weakening smile. "It's okay, I am quite used to illness", Marjory told him demurely trying all the time to avoid looking directly at him. Simon swallowed the pills, "that's right, he remarked, "didn't you look after Dan when he had his illness," Yes I did", Marjory acknowledged. "Then I owe you another thanks", Simon bowed to Marjory lifted her hand and kissed it's back gently.

Marjory felt herself flush, Simon certainly knew how to act like a gentleman.

"Thanks also for the pills, I think I might be able to get through dinner without throwing up", he told Marjory. "I wouldn't eat too much", Marjory T warned, "It'll only make you feel worse". "Thanks for the advice", Simon threw her another gorgeous smile before departing with his father following in his wake.

He returned to the table noting that Roger Pettigrew began the staring game again.

"Mr Pettigrew it is good that you came", Simon remarked. "well Mr Harris cares passionately about all his causes and wanted me to see if the foundation could offer any help". Roger replied. Simon nodded graciously acknowledging the mans effort.

"This is the second time there's been trouble on one of the Harris foundation causes", Trixie Belden remarked, eying Mr Pettigrew. Matt Wheeler went rather red and Jim protested, "Trix". Roger swallowed nervously as Simon Saunders green eyes regarded him, "that's right didn't your foundation own the park where Dan was almost kidnapped", Simon asked. "Yes, we do own that park and we are most sorry for the events that happened . Mr Harris did take care of Dan's medical expenses", Roger stated. Simon looked at Roger, "most of my staff at the stadium were employed via the Harris foundation weren't they", he remarked. He'd learnt that when he 'd examined the files. Roger looked embarrassed, "naturally Mr Harris takes an interest in all aspects of his ventures. He likes to try and find the best employees for each of his causes", he replied. "I see, so he's passionately interested in our skating but is not dealing with this situation himself but instead sending you as a proxy", Simon observed. Roger Pettigrew bit his lip, "he is very concerned about his projects running smoothly and has asked me to come here and see what the foundation can do to help." Simon looked reflectively at Roger, so far everything he'd said was perfectly true but Roger had also avoided directly answering the question about Mr Harris's personal involvement. "He didn't come to the park when Dan was almost kidnapped", Trixie pointed out. Mr Pettigrew swallowed, it sounded like there was some suspicion over Mr Harris. He had to admit he had questions of his own. But he also knew what would happen if he chose to ask those questions. "Mr Harris does support a lot of charities he can't be everywhere", Roger again deflected the question. "Charities", Simon repeated," then isn't supporting a skating competition a little unusual." "No", Roger replied instantly. Simon tried not to change expression as he recognized a lie. "Mr Harris was trying to support small town business", Roger continued. That Simon reflected was true, obviously though Roger Pettigrew himself thought it was strange that the Harris Foundation was backing the competition. There were after all other ways to support small town growth.

Simon was feeling distinctly suspicious of the businessman and from Trixie Beldens steely eyed look, he guessed she was too.

Simon put the feeling asisde for the moment, "to answer your question Mr Pettigrew, there is something you could do", Simon told him. "Anything Mr Saunders", Roger stated. "it is traditional for the skaters to hold a ball before the beginning of the competition. Both skaters and host families can attend as well as invited partners. I've been too busy to plan anything and what with all these problems I daresay I still won't have time", Simon told him. Roger frowned, "I'm not sure Mr Harris meant arranging balls when he asked me to offer help Mr Saunders. I think he was more concerned about safety issues.' "Well the Feds are handling those Mr Pettigrew", Simon remarked. "It would be a great help to me for someone else to take care of the ball".

Roger finally nodded, "alright, I guess I could do that, what do I need to arrange", he asked. "A date and a venue, Simon replied. "It'd have to be large enough for everyone and I daresay also easily secured." Matt Wheeler had tensed when both Trixie and Saunders were drilling Roger Pettigrew, now he felt more relaxed and perhaps able to help. "What about right here", he suggested Roger smiled," that is very generous of you Matt". He looked around , "Yes, I think this would do fine, I'll talk arrangements with you later". He sat back and folded his arms looking vaguely smug that he'd already sorted that problem out.

"Since the Harris Foundation is supporting us, it would be an honor if mr Harris came and gave a quick speech at the Ball", Simon mentioned to Roger all the while watching his reaction carefully. "I'll extend your invitation to him, but he may be too busy to attend", Roger hedged. Simon raised one eyebrow and watched as Roger Pettigrew seemed flustered. Looking across the table Simon noticed both his parents giving him a 'back off glare', so pretended to concentrate on the food.

The evening seemed to linger on and Simon found himself fighting to stay awake.

"It looks like we might be keeping you up Mr Saunders", Roger Pettigrew observed as he yawned. "Sorry, I guess it's a side effect of being poisoned", Simon apologized. Roger Pettigrew dropped his fork and stared at the coach in shock, he'd never been told the exact nature of the problem and was rather shocked to find it was that serious.

"Perhaps I'll talk to the federal agents about your security", Roger stated firmly. Simon shrugged. "Do they have any suspects Mr Saunders", Roger enquired. "Yeah my groom,, who is Dans Uncle", Matt interposed. Roger looked shocked again, "he didn't do it", everyone looked rather startled as they realized that comment had come from Simon himself. Roger Pettigrew nodded, "well I'm glad Dan's uncle has someone on his side", "Yes he does", Simon firmly replied ,"and I will found out who did this", he kept his gaze on Roger's face." Roger looked uncomfortable for a minute then quickly rallied stating, "I'm glad you are so passionate about clearing Dan's uncle. The Harris foundation will provide whatever help is needed".

Simon just acknowledged his words with a nod. The dinner wound up not long after that which was a profound relief to Simon. As he stood outside Manor house he found himself being glared at by his father. "Simon, you were a little rude to that Mr Pettigrew. I can only assume it is because you are not feeling well", Greg pressed.

Simon looked at his father, "I just think it's a bit odd that the Harris Foundation has been involved in two incidences now. The fact that nobody ever sees this Mr Harris of there's doesn't help instill confidence. Plus I know Mr Pettigrew was lying when he said the foundations usually supports these sorts of events".

Greg's look softened and he nodded thoughtfully, "okay so that may be unusual but that doesn't mean the foundation was involved. Just be a bit careful with how you use that gift Simon if the Feds suspect then you may find yourself working for them."

Simon scowled, "I guess you're right, I'll be careful.

He hugged his parents, Grace and Dan goodnight and drove home.

Once in his apartment Simon recalled all the things he'd said to Roger Pettigrew. He should tell the feds about the conversation and then perhaps they'd question Mr Jonathan Harris themselves. Simon found himself picking up the phone book and locating the number of the Harris foundation, maybe he could call himself. Looking at the clock Simon realized it was late but maybe just maybe there would be someone to answer the phone. Hands shaking Simon dialed the number, "hello Harris Foundation, can I help you" ,a womans voice answered. "Yes, I'd like to speak with Mr Harris please", Simon requested. "It is after hours sir and Mr Harris doesn't take private calls", The woman stated seriously. Simon quickly kept talking before she could hang up. "It's the US skating coach Simon Saunders speaking I was just hoping I could talk to Mr Harris about an event we are holding", Simon doubted that would convince the woman so was surprised when she asked him to wait while she put him on hold.

Jonathan Harris was reading some files when his phone rang, "sir, I have a US skating coach Mr Simon Saunders wanting to talk to you. Shall I schedule some time for him to ring back", Miss Mardsen asked. Jonathan found his heart beat speeding up, "No, he responded , "I'll talk to him now".

Jonathan heard the click as the call was transferred, seconds later a tentative voice asked, "is anyone there". Swallowing nervously Jonathan stated, "you are talking to Jonathan Harris, how can I help you Mr Saunders".

At the other end of the line Simon suddenly had no idea what to say, "umm, I wanted to invite you to our skaters ball", he hurriedly babbled out. "That's very generous of you Mr Saunders", Jonathan replied. "Then you'll come", Simon remarked surprised.

"Certainly, if I'm free ", came the reply. "I thought you were a recluse", Simon blurted then flushed as he realized what he said. "I don't attend many functions Mr Saunders as my health is at times not that good", Jonathan replied levelly.

"Oh I see" Simon was quiet for a minute as he worked up the courage to ask the next question. "Is that why you sent Mr Pettigrew on both occasions when there have been serious incidences at places sponsored by the Harris Foundation", Simon asked. He was thankful his father was not listening to this conversation or he'd definitely be in trouble. There was silence but Simon could tell that there was still someone on the other end of the phone he was about to demand an answer when Mr Harris asked, "so you suspect we are involved". Not really thinking about the possibility he could get sued for this Simon forged forward, "well it does seem strange that these bad things have happened and that you have done nothing about them."

Simon waited, " I'm so sorry Simon, I never meant for any of it to happen", Simon froze as Mr Harris voice sound like it was on the verge of breaking down.

"I've done what I can, but maybe you're right, there's more I can do", Jonathan continued, "try not to worry Simon I will try and keep you and Dan safe".

Simon felt goosebumps travel up his arms at the friendly worried tone, "who are you", he demanded. "All you need to know is I am on your side and I'm sure if you were actually talking to me face to face you'd believe me. ", came the reply. "Now I must go as it is getting late, be on your guard Simon and take care of Daniel, good night", then click the phone was placed down. Simon found himself staring at the phone for several long minutes as he thought about the conversation. One sentence stood out to him, "if we were talking face to face you'd believe me", It sounded like this person knew about his talent for detecting lies. But how, thought Simon, that is very personal knowledge. It was very puzzling and yet relieving at the same time because even though he hadn't been talking face to face he knew that Jonathan Harris hadn't lied. But now there was another suspect down, who out there was trying to get him and exactly how safe was he. Simon figured as time went on that he might just find out.

In another room a short distance away Jason Hawkins put a folder down in front of his partner. "I contacted HQ about the lack of information on the Harris Foundation and this is what I received", Jasons voice had a strange tone and a puzzled Fiona hurriedly opened the folder and read. "Oh my", she stated, the Harris Foundation is linked to us at the FBI". Jason nodded, "yes, of course some of what they do is genuine, but there are federal agents amongst there regular employees. One of those agents is Jonathan Harris himself" Fiona sighed , guess that rules him out .But is there any chance then that these attacks were from someone targeting the bureau".

Jason shook his head, "I might believe that if they were part of covert operations but both the support of that amusement park and this competition are not linked to any agency activity." Plus this knowledge is so secret that even we didn't know about it, so how could someone else get that information", jason concluded. Fiona looked grim, "maybe Bill Regan is guilty", she stated. But Jason shook his head, "no, I don't think so but unfortunately it seems we might not be able to prove that". Fiona looked worried, "are we going to give up", she grumbled. "No, but this investigation is going nowhere fast, the only way I can see that well get a break is if something else happens", Jason remarked.

Fiona face tightened, "you can't dangle Saunders like some piece of bait and wait for someone to come and eat him", she protested".

Jason, scowled, " I never said about using him as bait but if someone is truly trying to kill him then by now they know they haven't succeeded and will try again".

Fiona looked worried whoever was planning this was sufficiently clever in not leaving a trail and she hoped they were up to the task of catching the person before they managed to carry out their mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- dates for the ball

Time passed quickly and soon Simon found that it was only days away from the date when the ball was planned. The federal agents had worked hard interviewing all the stadium staff and skaters but unfortunately Bill remained the prime suspect. With a date when he'd face a trial looming closer Simon couldn't help feel a tinge of depression. It certainly didn't help either when all the skaters were happily talking about who'd they take to the ball and he couldn't take the woman whose memory still occupied his thoughts. He supposed though he wasn't the only one who was dateless, as Dan and Sandra also had nobody to accompany them. He guessed that the three of them would have to decide soon.

"What do you think of this dress Trix", Honey was asking as she held up a lovely pale pink ball gown. "Hon it's lovely", Trix replied in a distracted manner. Honey noted her friends somewhat sad look and quickly reassured her that, "I'm sure Jim is just waiting for the right moment to ask you Trix". Trix pouted, "the ball is getting closer Hon and you, Di, Brian and Mart have invited each other, why hasn't Jim invited me".

Honey put her arm around her friend and decided that she'd have a private word with her brother when she got home.

Jim Frayne was in the stables trying hard to take his eyes off the blonde that was caring for the appaloosa. But he couldn't help being attracted, Grace Saunders was a lovely lady. Just about 1 year older than him, she'd proved to be very friendly and the two had spent a bit of time together. Grace though would be leaving soon .

"I think Jupiter is in love with Miracle", Jim told Grace as he saw the black staring at the spotted mare. "Ah well, he'll have to suffer, since your father decided not to buy her she's coming home with mom, dad and I", Grace smiled at him and his heart did flip flops. Jim returned his gaze to the girl, "I've enjoyed your company", he stated, then blushed red. Grace turned and her face lit up in a beautiful smile, "why thank you Jim", she beamed. "I would be honoured if you'd stay long enough to come to the skaters ball with me", Jim asked hurriedly his eyes on Grace's face. Grace studied him seriously then replied, "I love to Jim".

Later that afternoon Jim found himself cornered by his sister. "Jim, just when are you planning on inviting Trixie to the ball", Honey asked directly. Jim began to flush as he felt guilty. "I umm asked someone else Hon', he confessed. Honey looked surprised, 'you asked someone else, she repeated, "who". Jim looked down, "Grace Saunders", he replied. Honey shook her head, and chastised, "Jim how could you, Trixie will be very upset".

Jim flushed again, "I'm not her boyfriend Hon", he defended.

Honey glared at him and fiercely stated, "but you are her friend and this will hurt her". Jim looked abashed, "I'm sorry Honey, but I have made a commitment to taking Grace", he replied weakly. Honey glared again and turned away, "well you can tell her Jim", she stated harshly. Jim swallowed nervously.

Dan reviewed the names of all the girls from school who wanted to accompany him to the ball, there was quite a list. He didn't fancy any of them enough to want to take them though. He was beginning to lean toward the idea of asking Sandra, since he knew she was also dateless. Sandra had not talked to his uncle since accusing him of planting the threat against the team. Dan guessed she felt a little guilty that Bill had been arrested not long afterwards. He was hoping perhaps that Sandra would put things right with his uncle and invite him to be her date at the ball. But that would also be awkward as Bill was not supposed to have contact with Simon.

Dan sighed heavily stopping when the petite skater that had been the subject of his thoughts came into sight. "Still thinking about who to take Danny", Sandra asked. Dan nodded slowly all the while trying to think of an opening in asking Sandra to be his date. "Well now you are the only one of us without a date, barring the coach that is", Sandra replied with a happy smile . Dan looked at her and noticed a slight rosy glow, hmm, something was up. "who are you going with", he asked. "My ex boyfriend got in touch and I invited him, I think we might get back together", Sandra told him Dan looked at her and felt his heart sink, now his uncle would face another disappointment. Sandra seemed to sense his thoughts, "I liked being with Bill Dan but it was probably never going to work out. You know what a skaters life is like. My ex boyfriend understands about travelling around as he's involved in sports also."

Dan nodded, accepting that what she'd said was true. Unless his Uncle had been planning to marry the young skater there was no way she would have stayed in Sleepyside. "I knew you'd understand, Sandra smiled at him, "now go out there and find a pretty girl to take. You certainly are not lacking in choice." Sandra told him with a wink as she left.

Another person not lacking in choice was Simon who had received a total of ten letters just this morning from woman begging him to take them to the ball.

Who he would take was the topic of much speculation all over town with even the sleepyside sun running an article that read, "who will prince charming take to the ball". Simon had the over whelming urge to hide but knew eventually he'd have to make a choice.

He drank down some hot coffee and returned to practice.

Later on he made his way with Dan to the manor house to meet up with his parents and sister. It was their last day in Sleepyside and the Wheelers had generously invited them all to dinner.

On arriving at the grand home Simon found himself waiting in the library for his little sister to get ready. He sat back in a chair and closed his eyes opening them seconds later when he heard some lovely singing. Feeling curious Simon left the library and padded to the room next door. Peering inside he saw Miss Trask with he eyes closed humming a tune and dancing around the floor ,he watched her for a few minutes then stepped further into the room. "That song is one of my favourites", Simon told her quietly.

Marjory jumped and blushed instantly stopping both singing and dancing, "oh I didn't intend anyone to hear me", she remarked self consciously. "why not, it sounded lovely", Simon told her. Marjory blushed again.

"Do you sing formally, perhaps entertain guests for Mr Wheeler", Simon asked.

Oh no, no", Marjory was shaking her head, "it's just private. "Ah I think I understand", Simon responded smiling at her, "I'm sorry for intruding".

Marjory would not look at him just mumbling ,"it's alright Mr Saunders.

"Your also quite a good dancer", Simon complemented. Marjory by now was almost as red as a lobster. "I used to do a lot of formal dancing",she explained quietly.

A strange thought began to enter Simons head, "you don't dance anymore", he asked.

"No, unfortunately I don't get the chance", Marjory told him. Simon looked at Marjory noting that she was perhaps not as old as her clothing indicated. "Perhaps you'd like a chance to revisit those skills. I'd be honoured if you'd come with me to the ball", Simon found himself asking. Marjory shook her head slightly, had she just heard what she thought she had.

Most of the single woman and even some of the married ones wanted Simon to take them to the ball. But he had just asked her. "I don't think so", Marjory hurriedly replied. Simon looked at her noticing she seemed almost afraid of him, "why not", he asked boldly. "Because you would not want to take me", Marjory blurted quickly. "I asked you", Simon remarked, "and I would like to take you. For the first time Marjory dared to look at him, "please", Simon added hopefully. Marjory swallowed ,"alright", she conceded. Simon bowed at her, "thank you Miss Trask", he remarked.

He left not long after leaving a still slightly stunned Marjory Trask wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

The Manor house staff had put on the most amazing dinner . Matt Wheeler was enjoying a horse themed conversation with his father while his sister Grace talked to Jim Frayne. Simon noted the look on Trixie Belden's face, kind of like she'd swallowed something unpleasant. He'd heard from Grace that she'd be attending the ball with Jim, so that left Trixie not being able to attend. She obviously worshiped the young Frayne and Simon felt a little sorry for her. He looked over at Dan and saw him glancing at Trixie speculatively. Simon began to smile, maybe Trixie would go to the ball after all, but with a different partner.

"During a break in dinner Simon whispered to Dan, "why don't you ask her".

Dan knew immediately what Simon was referring to but sighed, "she wants to go with Jim and not me." Simon looked over at Trixie, "maybe you just have to ask in the right way", he told Dan. He made a few whispered suggestions.

"It's a pity your other sister couldn't be here as well", Matt Wheelers booming voice interrupted Simons suggestions. "Annabella lives and works overseas", Simon replied .

She's always loved animals so works on conservation and protecting species from extinction, he continued proudly. "You sound close", Matt remarked. "Yeah, she actually enjoyed dragging after her older brother to all these skating competitions", Simon told the millionaire in a wistful tone. "I must call her soon", he concluded. Harriet passed Mr Wheeler a family photo. "Gosh she looks like you Mrs Saunders", Matt remarked as he looked at the curly headed womans photo." Greg smiled, "Annabella is like her mother in many ways", he agreed. "Are you glad that your hair takes after your father's and you missed out on the rest of the families curls" , Madeline Wheelers asked Simon. "Whats wrong with curly hair", Trixie protested shaking her curls. "Oh nothing, Matt remarked. Simon had gone a little quiet . Greg looked over at him,"we are all unique", he responded. "Indeed", Matt agreed looking curiously over at Simon and wondering why he seemed a little bothered by the turn of conversation.

Not long after that the meal was over and the group retired to the living room for drinks. Simon discretely elbowed Dan and nodded toward Trixie.

Trixie was standing by herself in a corner. Dan nervously approached ."I'm rather fond of curly hair", he told Trixie. She looked at him curiously, "yeah well it looks good on Grace Saunders", Trixie looked over at the blonde and felt a surge of jealousy Grace was a very attractive young lady. "It looks good on you too Trix", Dan assured her. Trixie smiled weakly, "you always did know how to say the right thing Dan", she observed. Dan thought about his answer carefully, "it's the truth Trix, don't run yourself down, you're an attractive lady too and I'd be honoured to be the one that takes you to the ball", Dan held his breath and looked at her.

Trix found herself smiling a genuine smile. She looked over at Jim briefly then back at Dan. Dan had seen the glance and sighed inwardly she was going to turn him down. He went to turn away when Trixie's hand shot out and grabbed his, "I'd be honoured to go with you Dan", she told him. Dan looked over at Jim again, "I'm sorry I'm second best Trix", she said softly. Trixie looked at him rather sternly now, "you're running yourself down now Dan, she admonished. "I will be honoured to be your date", Trix repeated warmly. Dan smiled and took her hand and kissed its back just like he'd seen Simon do on occasion. Trix blushed prettily and Dan saw Simon grin at him from out the corner of his eye.

Not long after Simon joined Dan and Grace in waving his parents goodbye. "Be careful", his father warned, "the next visit I want to pay with you I want to be purely social". Simon nodded. Dan found himself being firmly hugged, "don't forget to visit often", Harriet told him. Dan smiled at the obvious warmth in her tone.

Greg reluctantly called his wife away from her hugs and said a final goodbye.

The two then took off down the road.

Harriet sat beside her husband her hand nervously going to her mouth a few times. "I'm sure they'll both be fine darling ", Greg told her. "the feds will do there utmost to protect Dan and Simon. Harriet looked down, "the feds went through his records Greg and they didn't pick up about the marriage or…a tear began to fall, the other".

"It is not relevant honey", Greg stated firmly. Harriet looked guilty, "we still should have insisted he knew darling". Greg bit his lip. Harriet tightened her grip on her husbands hand, "what if he hears the truth from someone other than us". Greg swallowed, "he's never wanted to know Harriet."I'm sure it's not relevant", Greg repeated firmly. "Harriet still looked unconvinced, "if we are wrong then we may be risking his life by not telling the truth". The car swerved and Greg shivered in response, "okay so we know why Tim disliked Simon that intently but it's just can't have anything to do with what's happening now. Honey don't worry I'm sure both Simon and Dan will be fine", Greg said that firmly to help calm his wife. But deep inside his mind a tendril of doubt remained, what if they were wrong.

Simon walked arm in arm with Dan through the darkened preserve. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing Trix in a ball gown", Dan remarked. Simon smiled," yes,I'm thinking the same about Marjory Trask", Simon stated. Dans eyes widened, "you're taking Miss Trask to the ball", he remarked in disbelief. "She has to be a least a good fifteen years older than you". Simon looked at Dan, "I don't think you're right about her age Dan," he replied. "Plus Marjory deserved to be a little spoilt after spending so much time caring for others". Dan raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. Simon continued to stroll but began to get a strange feeling of being watched.

He knew the feds were out there somewhere watching their every move and supposed he had to get used to the feeling. Jason Hawkins was indeed watching them, but so were two teenage boys wearing leather jackets with "cowhands' written across the back. "We'll be welcoming Daniel back soon", one youth said to his friend as they both continued to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – a deadly dance

A couple of nights later Simon was slowly tying his bow tie. Sitting behind him in a chair Bill was watching. The feds chose to overlook them being here together but Bill could sense this may change soon if the real poisoner was not located. Simon found it harder to finish dressing than he'd thought, all he could think about tonight was Patty. Finding his hand shaking a little too much he moved away from the mirror and slipped outside. Bill found him staring up at the starring sky. "Patty loved the stars", Simon softly stated without turning to look at Bill, "sometimes she'd sit quietly just looking at them. Bill heard Simon sigh softly, "I wish she was here Bill, sometimes at night I swear I can still smell her hair and feel her touch". "I'm not sure that I want to go out there tonight and look like I'm having a good time.", he concluded in a voice edging on unshed tears. Bill honestly didn't know what to say ,so just moved closer and put his hand on Simon's arm. Simon looked over at him, "I guess I'll just have to pretend", he stated. Bill gripped his arm, "I just don't know what to say to make you feel better", Bill told him truthfully. "Simon sighed, "you can't make me feel better but I'll not upset Marjory by looking like I'd rather be anywhere else"'

Bill too had been rather surprised by Simon's choice of date but wisely said nothing.

Simon looked up at the sky one more time then turned as he heard a car arrive.

Bill stared at the car. He'd been sure Simon would be going by limousine and the waiting car was a lot different than he'd expected. "Wow, shes lovely", Bill stepped forward to touch the shiny surface of the classic rolls Royce. "She belongs to the my friend Jay Morgan who is the baseball team coach", Simon told Bill. "He feels like he still owes me for this favour I did for him years ago".

The chauffeur stepped out of the car and looked toward Simon, "are you ready sir", he asked.

"Yes", Simon replied slipping into the seat, "I'll see you later Bill", Simon called out the window as the car pulled away

The chauffeur took a look in his rear vision mirror. Saunders hadn't really changed all that much over the years, he was still too good looking. The man tried hard not to smirk after tonight the coach would be considerably less good looking.

He looked at his gloved hands making sure the gloves covered the only identifying mark he was sure Saunders would remember ,his snake tattoo. While he drove he studied the coach silently evaluating his danger level. Yes, he looked like he might put up some resistance but Snake doubted he'd fight for too long. Not of his previous victims had ever seriously challenged him with him managing to swiftly kill all of them. He felt his concealed knife and smiled while he made a private bet with himself about just how long it'd take him to deal with Saunders

Soon he was pulling up the car outside a farmhouse and watching Saunders leave.

Simon was warmly welcomed by the Belden's Peter shook his hand heartily while Helen seemed just to stare at him and blush. "The boys are all upstairs getting ready together. They said they'd rather not be around the girly preparations up at the manor house", Peter told Simon with a smile.

Simon laughed, "one day they'll love those girly preparations', he told Peter.

Peter called out Dan's name and Simon watched as he came down stairs, "you look wonderful", Simon complemented Dan. Helen handed Dan a bunch of flowers for Trixie. "Make sure you look after my girl", Peter told Dan. "Of course I will", Dan remarked firmly.

Dan waved to Mart , Brian and Jim who would await the wheeler limousine and exited the farmhouse. He practically drooled over the car before settling himself in the back.

The chauffeur pulled his hat down further, there was just a slightest chance Mangan would recognize him. But seeing no reaction he relaxed of course the teen would not suspect that the smooth shaven, smart suited chauffeur was the same unshaven man who was once the overseer of the cowhands.

He looked over at Dan assessing him, he'd grown a little soft and of course would have to be re broken in to gang life. He suspected that Mangan would not want to return to them but he had a way to effectively counter any resistance. Something that the boss had told him was better than any threat could be. Snake had been given information about Saunders many reports against his dead friend Tim Mangan to the police. His young cowhand colleagues were going to use the information to manipulate Mangan into returning willingly to the gang. Snake frowned as he wondered again exactly why his former friend had disliked Saunders that intently. It had seemed to go beyond his normal dislike. He had even suffered a beating himself many years ago by suggesting to Tim that Patricia Regan was not worth fighting over. Tim after all could have had his pick of many women, so why choose that one. He guessed perhaps he'd never really know the answer as Tim no longer gave him orders. The boss was far more scary and powerful than Tim had ever been and snake was going to carry out his commands very carefully.

Soon he was pulling the car up outside the manor house and opening the doors to let out his passengers. He watched them alight and vanish inside knowing soon he'd see them again.

Trixie looked at herself one final time in the mirror. "You look lovely Trix", Honey reassured her friend. Trix had to admit to herself that the dress was flattering and for the first time in ages she began to feel more confident.

The door to Honey's room opened a few seconds later and an attractive ball gown woman entered. Trixie was about to ask who she was when after another glance at the face she realized the woman's identity, Marjory Trask. Gone was the stark business suited woman with her hair in a tight bun. The girls stared in awe. "Miss Trask you look amazing", Di complemented. Marjory blushed, 'why thank you Diana". She handed out some flowers for all of them. Marjory's hair spilled down her back in soft waves, with little flowers intertwined around the front, she now looked just over 30 and not the over 40 Honey and the others had believed her to be.

When Miss Trask has departed Honey turned to her friends, "she's really beautiful", she exclaimed. "So why does she go around dressed like a stark businesswoman in clothes that are actually way too old for her", Trixie asked. Honey shrugged, "she's been like that as long as we've known her". Trixies eyes glittered, "well she makes a lovely Cinderella", she stated.

Minutes later a soft knock sounded at their door. "That's our cue to go meet our own prince charmings", Di remarked with a smile.

Each girl then walked sedately down the main staircase to meet their partners. Dan stared at Trixie in awe for a few seconds before taking her hand and kissing its back softly. Trixie blushed again, she was quite charmed by Dan's gentlemanly persona.

Simon smiled a genuine smile on seeing Miss Trask and actually dared to lean forward and kiss the side of her cheek. Marjory blushed and began to feel rather hot.

Slipping her arm through Simon's she walked side by side with him aware of the admiring stares of the people around her.

Outside Fiona Lester sighed heavily. Jason shook his head, "you actually didn't think you could go with him, did you," he asked softly. Fiona shrugged, "it would have been nice Jace, but I guess we have to attend to duty".

Jace patted her shoulder as they continued checking the grounds.

Hidden silently in the shrubbery just a few metres away the two cowhands known as TNT and Meathead watched silently. "They have this place well guarded", they commented to Snake. "Yes but don't worry our person on the inside will see we are given access", he grinned. "Surely they must suspect that someone inside the arena helped poison that coach", Thomas Nathan Timmins commented. "They probably do, but we are using someone with a good background, no criminal record or anything nasty, until now that is", snake replied. "Okay so all we have to do is get Mangan alone in that location and tell him this stuff, then he'll come willingly", Thomas sounded skeptical. "He'll come", snake assured him. "He won't have his precious coach around to talk him out of it", he fingered his knife lovingly.

"You're really going to kill him, right here", Meathead asked wide eyed. "Nobodys going to interfere", snake stated firmly and I will make sure the uncle gets the blame.

"He'll get life in prison for murder and so can't interfere with what we are going to do with Mangan", Snake smiled. Thomas looked puzzled, "why do we want him back. He was nothing but trouble". Snake slapped Thomas hard causing the teen to flinch, "we just do as we are told", he growled firmly. "Now go and wait in view of the back side door. Our inside person will unlock it soon."

Snake scowled at both boys for awhile until he was sure they were sufficiently scared of what he'd do to them if they failed. He then took up his own position where he waited for his own moment to act.

Simon took up the position at the microphone ready to welcome everyone to the ball.

The special guest of honour Jonathan Harris would only arrive in time to give a banquet speech so that left Simon to officially open the night proceeding. "welcome everyone to the skaters ball", he told them all. 'Tonight is our last chance to relax and enjoy ourselves before the rigors of the competition begin". So I guess you don't want me standing up here to long giving you a speech, so I'll keep it down to 1 hour", Simon grinned at the groans that comment elicited. "Just kiddin"g, he told them, "have fun everyone". He signaled to the musicians then stepping forward he took Marjorie's arm.

She looked nervous noting that they were the only couple on the dance floor. "it is tradition for the coach and his partner to dance the first dance", he told Majory.

He then led her in a waltz while trying valiantly to shake another womans image from his mind.

Every one cheered when they finished and other skaters and partners hurried to join in the fun.

Over in New York city, Jonathan Harris pout the finishing touched on his suit. "I don't think you should really be doing this", a stern voice behind him warned. Jonathan turned looking at the man behind him. "I said I'd go and it'd look suspicious if I didn't attend", Jonathan replied. "It might to Saunders but it won't to our people, they know you work for the bureau", the voice stated. Jonathan sighed heavily, "this was never my choice", he reminded the other man. The listening man came closer and put his hands on his hips, "you were never supposed to interfere", he stated firmly. "You expect me to just stand back and watch while Daniel loses the rest of his family", Jonathan shook his head.

The man looked at him, "yes", he remarked harshly. "You know what is at stake and exactly who we are dealing with, let us find a solution"

Jonathan turned his back on the man. "I can have you taken into custody right now, if you prefer", the other man warned.

"I promise I want compromise myself ,I'll just give a speech then leave", Jonathan swore. The man looked at him levelly, "your helicopter, suffered an accident", he stated firmly, "I don't think it will be flying tonight". The man cast him almost a smirk then left. "Dammit", Jonathan hit the desk in front of him hard. It made him feel only slightly better. He then took his personal elevator to the top floor where his helicopter was located. "Sorry Sir, but something appears to be wrong with her", the pilot apologized. "It's not your fault", Jonathan stated sadly. The pilot studied him for a few seconds then stated, "I should be able to fix her for you." Jonathan found himself smiling, "do you think you could get her going tonight", he asked. The pilot nodded, "oh yes sir", he offered. "Good they'll be a bonus for you if you can fix her quickly. Make sure you don't tell anyone though, I want it to be a surprise", Jonathan remarked. "Of course sir", the pilot remarked. Jonathan tried hard not to grin knowing he was probably going to get in serious trouble for this. "Let me know when we are ready to leave", he told the pilot.

Simon had danced three dances with Marjory Trask and found himself almost relaxing. The next dance involved swapping partners and Simon found himself with Madeleine Wheeler snr in his arms. The millionaires wife danced very demurely until near the end of the dance when Madeleine pinched his bottom firmly and then winked at him as she left. Simon hoped Mr Wheeler hadn't seen any of that display. He was about to offer to dance with his sister when Dennis tapped him on the shoulder and told him he had a phone call. Feeling rather curious Simon answered the phone.

"This is Mr Livingstone calling on behalf of Mr Jonathan Harris. His helicopter has suffered major mechanical damage and thus he cannot attend your function", the phone was hung up quickly before Simon could even think of asking another question. Simon stared at the phone for a few seconds then sighed, now he'd have to ask someone else to give a speech at dinner.

Fiona checked the doors leading from the manor house, all doors were still firmly locked from the inside. She began to relax slightly feeling that the night was going to go by without any problems. In her imagination she was in the manor house dancing with Saunders. Luckily she thought Jason could not read her mind. With the fantasy of holding Simon firmly in her head Fiona continued her patrol unaware of what was about to happen.

Just minutes after shed moved from the door Snake, meatheat and TNT approached.

The older man turned the handle and click the door opened. Snake stared at the person on the other side, "this partly makes up for not killing Saunders when you had the chance but you're not in the clear yet", snake warned.

"Do you have to kill him", the person asked. Snake sneered at the question, "its not your concern, just act normally". He grabbed the person in front of him, "stuffing up can be fatal", he growled, "as can ratting on us". Now go back to what you were doing . Call us when you see the coach and Daniel leave the main room".

The other person looked like they would rather be any where else but after one long hard look at snake reluctantly departed. "Can we trust them", meathead queried uncertainly. "Of course not, but the price of betrayal is high. Like most others fear will keep that person in line", snake concluded.

The threesome split up after that each going to a different location and waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven- the horrible truth

Dan was feeling rather hot after dancing with all of the female Bobwhites and favourite partner had been Trixie and he had decided to spend the rest of the time dancing solely with her. He quickly made out her curly haired form and was about to go over to her when he saw she was talking to Jim. He knew Trixie had barely said one word to to the red head since he'd told her he'd invited someone else to the dance. Dan watched the interaction between the two, noting at first tension, then a relaxation and finally an attractive rosy blush that had nothing to do with anger. When Jim kissed Trixie on the cheek Dan could watch no longer and excused himself from the dance floor and made his way out of the main room to the room where drinks and nibbles were available. He found Simon was there as well. "Phew, I think all that dancing was harder than skating", Dan told Simon avoiding the topic of what he'd just seen..

I agree" Simon admitted rubbing not his legs but his bottom". Dan looked at him wide eyed. "I've been pinched by about 5 woman so far', Simon told Dan with a sigh.

Dan tried hard not to grin thankful that someone else was having problems with women. Simon handed a cool drink to Dan. Dan quickly drank it down then immediately regretted drinking so fast. The cold sensation travelled down his body and made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Prehaps you'd prefer a hot drink", Simon suggested on seeing Dan's wide eyed look." That would be great but I think I need to go to the bathroom first", Dan replied. Simon grinned, "how about I take our drinks outside. A bit of fresh air will help liven both of us up". Dan agreed to this plan and left the room then walked downstairs to the bathrooms that Mr wheeler had set aside for the use of the guests.

It was strangely quiet back here but Dan guessed that all the others were still enjoying themselves. He entered a bathroom and went to the sink to splash water on his face.

He was looking down when he heard the door open behind him. "I'm just taking a break before enjoying a hot drink", he called out, sure the person entered had to be a guest. "If you like things hot then I think I can oblige you", came a voice that sent chills up his spine. Dan turned to see Thomas and Len leaning against the bathroom door. "So good to see you again Mangan", Thomas stated sarcastically.

Simon finished his drink and left heading back to the main room. Turning the handle Simon was puzzled to find the door ahead of him firmly locked. He guessed that banging on the door would do him no good as the music was too loud. He'd have to head around to the other door.

Simon walked down a strangely quiet corridor. He got to another door, only to find it was also locked. Feeling a sense of foreboding Simon turned. His heart constricted as he saw someone had followed him. He felt puzzled for a few seconds as he recognized their chauffeur. His eyes travelled down the man's form and he felt his heartbeat increase as he saw a familiar tattoo on the mans hand. "well Saunders, we meet again', Snake stated calmly as he slipped a knife from his pocket.

Simon felt fear grip him, "what do you want Snake", he asked. Snake grinned knowing Saunders was scared, "It's the end of the road for you Saunders. My colleagues will collect your precious little protégé while I make sure you can't influence his life any further", Snake ran a finger down the knife. Simon knew he was in trouble and decided to stall for time, "how'd you get in here", he asked. "Oh you have a rat in your nest", Saunders. "A person helped me get the poisoned chocolates into your mail sack and then helped me get in here tonight". Simon began to feel angry, "you arranged to poison me', he stated. "Of course Saunders", Snake grinned. ""You really didn't think that red haired idiot uncle of Daniels could do something like that, did you".

Simon backed away until he reached the door, "why are you doing this Snake", he demanded. Snake grinned, "I got told to fix you permanently and that what I'm going to do. Don't you worry about Danny though, we 'll make sure he is looked after", Snake sneered as he inched forward. Simon stood up straight , "I'm not just going to let you kill me Snake", he firmly stated. "Good", Snake remarked casually with a grin," I could do with a little exercise".

Dan looked nervously at the two cowhands, "what do you want ", he asked them.

"To help you return to your family", Thomas replied. Dan looked at him soberly, "you are not my family and never were", he stated levelly. "I have people in my life who know the true meaning to that word", he stood his ground waiting for an attack to come. Neither Thomas or Len made any move to attack him. "We feel so sad for you Danny", Len remarked." You have no idea what that coach of yours is really like. He's just waiting for an opportunity to betray you". Dan looked at the defiantly, "you don't even know him", he retorted. Len smiled, "neither do you Danny. That is unless he told you what he did to your father ",Dan frowned, "they never knew each other", he stated firmly. Len looked at Thomas, "ah well if he told you that then he was lying. Saunders knew your father well enough to try and have him arrested", Len remarked calmly. Dan began to get confused, "you're lying", he stated fiercely. "No we aren't Dan", Thomas rejoined calmly. "Here see for your self", he threw some documents over toward Dan. Dan picked up the documents and saw that Simon had indeed filed police reports against Tim Mangan. "He hated your father Dan. So how do you really think he feels about you", Len told him.

Dan will just run away from the gang", Simon told Snake in an only slightly shaky voice as the two men circled one another. "No he won't Saunders. My friends are showing him all those police reports you made out against his father. With a little convincing he's never going to want to hear your name again", Snake grinned again enjoying taunting the coach.

"Bill Regan won't have to worry either because he's about to get framed for your murder", Snake remarked calmly as he lunged forward. Simon managed to grab his hand

and deflect the knife but Snake brought his other hand around and slapped him hard.

"You can't win Saunders but I feeling amused by the effort", he laughed.

Simon knew that he did not have much hope of physically defeating this man. Snake was just too practiced for that. But Simon did possess one weapon he could use. Trying to calm his mind Simon focused his eyes directly upons Snake's. "Just let me go Snake", Simon stated firmly. Snake laughed, "are you begging Saunders", he taunted moving forward again. Simon gasped as he felt the knife slash across his torso. 'Just a love bite Saunders", Snake grinned feeling that the end was getting closer for one Simon Saunders. "You don't need to do this, so why don't you drop the knife", Simon suggested , he could feel the wound bleeding and stinging but made an effort to stay calm. Snake looked into Saunders eyes, surely the man didn't think he could worm his way out of being killed by pleading. Yet strangely Snake found himself feeling weary and his knife hand felt heavy. "Let me go", Simon stated forcefully. Snake tried to pull his eyes away from Saunders but they were strangely hypnotic he felt his body take a step away. "Drop the knife Snake", Simon insisted beginning now to feel a shred of hope. Snake would have laughed heartily but somehow he just could not manage the effort. No, this was not right, he had to carry out his mission. Simon saw the knife hand waver and quickly moved forward and hit Snake as hard as he could. He fell to the ground and Simon hit him again just to make sure he stayed unconscious. Then he kicked the knife away. Ignoring the blood that was now marring his expensive suit Simon ran in the direction of the toilets.

Dan was feeling more confused by the second as information washed over him like a huge wave. "Dan Saunders doesn't love you, he never has. He probably even poisoned himself to frame your uncle", Len said softly. "Come with us Dan and be free of him before he hurts you".

Dan had backed out of the toilets and stood like a deer trapped in bright headlights in a corridor. Meathead and TNt felt their hopes rise as the herded Dan toward the door.

They were so close to achieving their aim.

Dan rubbed his eyes feeling tears fall. "Danny we are your friends that why we have to tell you all that stuff. We want to save you from the heartache Saunders will inevitably cause you", Thomas told him in a friendly caring tone. The young cowhand was feeling victorious knowing that were seconds away from convincing Dan to come willingly.

No one was going to stop them now. "It is only you that will hurt him", the voice came from behind him and very very shocking as it belonged to someone completely unexpected, Saunders. TNT and Meathead froze, how was it even remotely possible that he had gotten away from Snake.

TNT and Len snapped their knives out and stood together. Simon didn't go closer, these may be kids but he guessed they were still dangerous. There was also the chance they would hurt Dan who was trapped behind them. 'He's lying Dan", Len continued. Dan looked uncertainly between the cowhands and Simon. "You reported my father to the police", Dan accused Simon, his voice bordering on angry.

Simon swallowed hard, 'yes", he admitted. Dan felt tears fall, "why', he yelled.

Simon closed his eyes. 'Because he hated him Dan , go on ask him", Tnt taunted.

"Did you hate him", Dan shouted. Simon knew that if he lied he was going to lose this fight. "We never liked each other", he told Dan honestly. Dan reeled at that confirmation, 'if you disliked my father how could you possibly care for me", Dan sobbed. "You are not your father Dan", Simon stated firmly. "Don't listen Mangan, he is after all not your father", Len stated firmly. "Do you think that matters Dan, I told you I don't need a piece of paper to tell me how much I care for someone", Simon pleaded.

He could see a look in Dan's eyes that scared him. "It does matter", Dan remarked tearfully," especially if you didn't like my father." We had the misfortune of loving the same woman from a young age", Simon told Dan. Len focused on that point, "yeah and he's the sore loser Dan. He's not your father and so can just walk away any time."

Simon glared at the young cowhand. Dan was wavering uncertainly and Simon was beginning to think he was losing this fight. "Dan do you really think biology matters that much, I love you, how can you not believe that", Simon kept his voice calm.

Dan just looked at him, "how can you understand", he stated defiantly. "You have great parents, you don't know what its like. "

Simon looked at Dan took a deep breath and decided he needed to tell him something.

"Perhaps I understand more than you think Dan", he replied calmly.

"Come on Danny, he's a liar, you can't trust anything he says", Thomas remarked firmly.

"You can't understand', Dan spat out loudly. "Do you think Greg loves me", Simon asked Dan pointedly. Dan frowned, 'of course, he sired you", Dan replied. "No he didn't", Simon told Dan. Dan's mouth fell open, "what", he blurted. "Greg is not my biological father Dan. He doesn't care about the circumstances of my birth", he still loves me"." So saying someone can't love you unless they sired you is not logical. Dan I would do anything for you", Simon stated firmly

Dan looked at him seriously noting how sincere his eyes were. "Come on Danny, he still hated your father", Lenny remarked.

Simon looked over at the cowhand in anger. "I can't change how I felt about him Dan and I am sorry." Simon stated." Perhaps he can't even father a child so is trying to steal someone elses son". Maybe that is also why he couldn't get another woman," Meathead thought that sentence was good and the way Saunders paled indicated the taunt had hit home.

Simon felt so angry that he said something he'd intended on keeping private. "She was my wife", he spat. Dans eyes bugged and he paled. Meathead and Len cast a confused look at each other, they had never been told that one. "You were married", Dan gasped out. 'Yes Dan, I married your mother before Tim. He took her away from me, ", Simon replied honestly. He knew at this point he had to tell Dan the truth no matter how much it hurt both of them, a lie would only serve to drive Dan toward his so called friends. Lenny smiled Saunders had just doomed himself.

"So he must hate Tim a lot Danny. How can he possibly love you, the illegitimate Son of his former enemy", Lenny said firmly

Simon was totally sick of this, "shut up, he growled at the cowhand. " Dan if I lied to you then I'm sorry but I didn't tell you all these things because I don't love you it because I love you alot and knew exactly how hearing about what your father did would make you feel. These guys can stand here and accuse me but they have no understanding of what it truly means to love someone. You are technically my stepson and I could have gone for custody along time ago. But that would have also meant revealing the past information about your father to the world. I would have done anything to stop you finding out", Simon swore as he stared directly at Dan. Dan closed his eyes as the passion in Simons words hit him hard, he picked up the police reports and read them again seeing the exact details of the assaults. He then saw a comment at the bottom, "we believe the information given by Mr Saunders is factual but have not enough evidence to substantiate his claims".

Dan could no longer restrain the tears "he actually hurt you", he sobbed. 'Yes, he did Dan. But what I felt for him never stopped me wanting to be a part of your life. If I didn't think I could love you I would never have got back with your mother", Simon told him fiercely. He wanted to go and wrap his arms around Dan tightly but the two teens still barred his way their knives unwavering.

Dan tried to restrain his sobs as he asked ,"how could you possibly forget what he was." . Then he paled as a worse question sprung into his mind," what if I turn out like that", he gasped in horror. Simon looked at him in compassion, " I forgave Timothy a long time ago, Dan for your mother's sake. Holding on to anger is pointless. I just wanted to concentrate on being with both of you. As for you turning out like your father well that is mostly up to you. But I will tell you one thing honestly, if you go with them that vision will be one step closer to reality. "Simon stated levelly.

"What if I can't help being like him", Dan begged as he looked again at the large list of police complaints. Simon looked at him seriously, "Dan as long as I'm around I am going to make damn sure you don't get the chance to be like your father". It was that last comment that made Len and Thomas realize they had lost this argument. They had hoped that using the information would turn Dan against Saunders but they had never counted on Saunders being able to intervene. As Dan stopped sobbing and made the move to run toward Saunders Meathead realized there was only one way to carry out their mission. He grabbed Dan firmly before the teen could move and held the knife by his throat.

"Back off", he told Simon firmly as he began to drag Dan away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- fighting for your life

FBI agent Jason Hawkins found himself focusing on Marjory Trask who was looking around the man hall as though searching. This made Jason think back to the last time he'd seen Saunders. It had been awhile ago.

Hurrying away from the main room Jason approached the person serving drinks. "Have you seen Coach Saunders", he asked. "Yes, he was here with Daniel about 20 minutes ago . I overheard Dan saying he was going to the bathroom, Saunders was returning to the main room."

Jason began to get concerned at that point, because as far as he could tell Saunders was not in the main room.

Snake began to regain consciousness He felt a deep burning anger take hold If Saunders was still around somewhere he was going to make damn sure he didn't live one minute longer. Forcing himself to alertness Snake was about to struggle to his feet when a shadow came over him. Snake only got one quick glimpse upward as he was hit again hard.

Jason ran down one corridor stopping and pulling out his gun as he saw a man in front of him. "Hold it I'm FBI "the man stated carefully as he flashed a badge

Jason lowered the gun but still kept it ready as he approached. He read the name on the badge, "oh so you are Mr Jonathan Harris", he remarked as he looked the older man up and down. "Yes, the man admitted.

"I just landed in my personal helicopter and was looking for Mr Saunders. I found him instead", Jonathan gestured at Snake. Jason looked down at the unconscious man taking note of the tattoo. "I'm sure I've seen that tattoo before on an arrest warrant", he remarked. "Yes you have, that is Mitchell Greerson aka the Snake. He is currently wanted for murder", Jonathan told Jason seriously. He looked around , "that however is not what concerns me. There is a trail of blood leading away from the victim, it looks like he cut someone". Jason looked grave as he began to think through the next steps, 'our priority is to find that injured person , we need start a search of this house".

"I'll organize that", Jonathan replied, "you go and stop the party and keep everyone in the main room, the last thing we want is more potential victims".

Jason looked at the main levelly debating about agent was alot older than he was, perhaps almost retirement age. He looked careworn and not all that menacing. But when Jonathan Harris crossed his arms across his middle and stated, "go". Jason saw a glimpse of something scary in the other mans eyes. So her gave no further argument , striding off toward the main room. Jonathan took hold of his gun firmly, maybe he needed to end this permanently. With that thought in mind he grabbed Snake around the legs and began to drag him away..

Jason approached the makeshift stage and gestured for the musicians to stop playing. As the music stopped the excited chatter began to shift into worried speculation.

"Can I have your attention everyone. We have an armed person moving through the house. We ask that you stay here quietly." Jason gestured to some of the guards, "nobody leaves", he ordered. He then left again.

Trixie quickly located Jim, Brian, Mart, Honey and Di but began to get seriously concerned about Dan. An almost tearful Grace Saunders joined them saying ,"I can't find my brother anywhere". They all exchanged glances as each one hoped that Dan and Simon would be alright.

Meathead pulled Dan backwards slowly while TNT kept his knife trained on Saunders.

He wasn't sure what to expect from this man but he was taking no chances.

Dan began to feel panicked as he realized he was being abducted. Gone was the meathead that was concerned and protective . Now all that was left was the vicious bruiser. Dan mentally kicked himself for almost giving in and going with them, had he been that blind to what they were.

Come on boys, you do this and you face a federal kidnapping charge", Simon told the young men in front of him. Thomas looked scared for about half a second, "if I don't do this, I'll probably end up dead', h e told Simon coldly. Simon guessed that meant that Thomas was just carrying out orders. "Snake can't hurt you, I took care of him, Simon told the teens firmly.

Thomas kept his knife up and gave the appearance of being totally unconcerned as he replied"we ultimately don't work for Snake". "Okay but I bet whoever you work for won't take the rap for this and someone's head is going to roll", Simon remarked almost menacingly. Thomas felt his knife hand shaking, if Saunders had managed to actually beat one of the toughest people he'd known then what was he going to do to them. Then he steeled himself confident that he was not alone.

"Come on there's heaps of federal agents out there", Simon remarked as the door to the outside loomed closer.

Thomas looked at him coldly deciding he should point out what they had to their adventage, "we have a hostage", he reminded Simon gesturing to the terrified looking Dan . Meathead had the door open now and was pulling Dan outside. Thomas followed with Simon moving faster and deciding he needed to end this now. "Just let him go and I'll get you a good deal", Simon threw the force of his green eyed gaze at Thomas and put his palms up toward the teen in a submissive gesture. Thomas slashed with his knife at Simons upturned palms causing cuts. Simon gasped but kept his gaze on Thomas. "Let the knife go", he prompted the teen.

To his surprise Thomas found himself dropping the knife and Simon leapt forward to wrestle with the young man. Meathead didn't look back just concentrating on dragging Dan forward. Dan decided it was time to get away from Meathead before the youth dragged him away from all help. So he stomped on Len's toe hard. The youth moved the knife and Dan leapt away. Meatheads arm shot out fast, quickly grabbing hold of Dan before he could escape.  
Simon was still dealing with Thomas who's smaller size gave him the ability to dart away from his efforts to grab the young man. Thomas fought back by kicking Simon hard in the shins, making his eyes water.

Meathead held tight to the swirming Dan and brought the knife closer. In desperation Dan kicked him hard. Meathead actually cried out and brought his knife arm forward slashing across Dan's arm as he fell. Dan hurried forward and kicked the youth hard in the head knocking him out. Thomas was distracted by his partner falling down and Simon took that moment to hit him hard in a pressure point he knew from experience would render some one unconscious. The youth fell to the ground. Simon hurriedly collected both knives. He threw them as far away as possible. Then he rushed to Dans side and wrapped his hand around his bleeding arm. The blood from his palms and his side dripped onto the ground. Dan was white faced and felt ligth headed as the slash in his arm burned fiercely .He sunk to the ground and sobbed with Simon following him down. Simon was beginning to feel a little light headed from the loss of blood and began to worry that he'd pass out and leave Dan alone. That fear was dispelled by shouting and minutes later torches shone through the darkness and the FBI arrived on the scene. Fiona quickly cuffed Thomas and Len while Jason evaluated the blood splattered duo in front of him. "Call an ambulance", he yelled back to others behind him. Jason kneeled down and looked at Simon, "let go of Daniels arm so we can see how badly you are injured", he requested lightly taking note of the blood staining the coaches jacket. Simon seemed to hardly focus on him and he guessed the man was going into shock. Jason looked over at Dan who was white faced , his only obvious injury the cut that Saunders was still holding onto. "See if anyone can locate a first aid box", Jason yelled back. He sat on the ground beside the injured duo slowly lifting the back of Saunders jacket. He revealed a nasty but not life threatening slash, "what happened Saunders", he asked the coach. "Someone in the manor house let them in", Simon growled to Jason and he fought to stay conscious. "These two were trying to convince Dan to go with them while Mitchell was… ,he looked down at his shaking hands, "he was just trying to kill me, Simon concluded. Jason frowned at the use of Snakes first name, not something a lot of people knew. "Do you know him Saunders", he asked.

Simon was so tired and shaky that all he could do was nod. "I guess I'll leave the rest for the hospital", Jason told Simon. Hearing the ambulance approach Jason cleared a path.

He stood back while the medics put dressings on the cuts. Then he jumped into the ambulance with Dan and Simon. He was taking no more chances. "Make sure all our suspects are well guarded", Jason called out to his colleagues. He heard an affirmation as the ambulance door closed.

They were a few seconds down the road when Jason remembered that he had not seen Mr Jonathan Harris while apprehending the last suspects.

At the hospital Dan and Simon were taken into the emergency room where a doctor attended to their injuries. "Since they went up against knives they were both lucky", Doctor Jameson told Jason. Jason thought Simon was more than lucky. He knew some of Snakes history as a violent offender and a skating coach had never seemed like the type of person who could escape him. Maybe there was a little more to Saunders than met the eye "Neither one is seriously injured but I'll still be admitting them both, they have obviously been through an ordeal",the doctor remarked.

"They have a risk of infection from the knife cuts so I'm dosing them both up with antibiotics". Doctor Jameson looked over at his patients, I hear you held onto the wound with your bleeding hands, the doctor sated as he looked down at Simon. That means there is a risk of infection from any disorder carried through the blood." Dan swallowed nervously as he thought of his condition, "I have a hereditary medical condition", he told the doctor. "Yes, Daniel that is in your records, don't worry you cannot pass it through your blood to Mr Saunders. I was thinking about whether either of you had hepatitis."

He got head shakes.' "Good, I'll just finish up here then we'll see about getting you a shared room", the doctor told Simon and Dan. Jason agreed with this decision continuing to stand guard of the duo while their treatment continued.

When they were both bandaged and given pain killers Jason escorted them to ther private room. Pulling up a chair he sat between the two beds. "I am going to have to go over what happened", he told them. "Now Mr Saunders you said you knew Mitchell. How come it never occurred to you to mention him before", Jason asked firmly. "Because I haven't seen him since I was sixteen", Simon told him . "He was one of the trio whose assault upon me led to my hospitalization just after my marriage to Patty". Jason frowned at that looking over at Dan. "He knows", Simon told the agent. Jason nodded, "so what do you know about Mitchell", he continued ." He was Tims best friend, the two of them were really close. But as I said I haven't heard from him in awhile, Simon reconfirmed" "So you don't know why he was trying to kill you", Jason prodded. "No I don't" , Simon responded levelly. "Believe me if I did know anything I would tell you."

Jason accepted his answer, after all the man would be an idiot if he knew something and kept quiet after being targeted twice by a killer." Snake confessed to trying to poison me the first time, Simon told Jason. "Yes, but we will need evidence Mr Saunders, what he told you will just be regarded as hearsay." Simon scowled.

Jason turned to Daniel, "you also knew your attackers", he queried . Dan nodded slowly, "yes both were members of my former gang. They were not originally there to attack me ,but were trying to convince me to return to the gang willingly", Dan looked over at Simon then back . "So why do they want you back so badly Daniel", Jason prodded. Dan looked into the agents eyes, "I was not a master criminal or anything", he swore, "so I can't honestly say why they want me". Dan looked over at Simon, "I nearly did go back with them", he told the agent. "But you didn't Dan", Simon reassured him. "I should not have doubted you", Dan replied tearfully. Simon climbed out of his bed and went and sat by Dan. "Perhaps I should have told you the truth along time ago", he remarked sadly. "I never wanted to cause you heartache Dan". Dan leaned forward and held him tight carefully avoiding his bandaged side.

Jason got out of the chair and paced, "what is the likelihood that this second attempt to snatch you is linked to the first one", he reflected. Dan shrugged, "I 'd never seen those other two before, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have belonged to the gang." "Why don't you just ask them", Simon suggested. "Oh you can we sure we will be asking all of them a lot of questions. But they do not have to give us any answers. Snake cannot bargain for a reduced sentence because his crimes are too serious. We may be relying on the other two for information", Jason told them.

Dan shook his head, "they won't talk. It's gang code not to rat on your associates"

Simon looked bleak, "if they don't talk then we won't find out who betrayed us."

"You can we sure , we will make every effort to get the name from them", Jason growled . "Now before I go and talk to them, I would like you both to give full statements". Make sure you tell me everything", he warned as his gazed firmly at them both

He brought out a tape recorder and taped statements from both Dan and Simon. Naturally Simon didn't say how he actually had got away from Snake making up a story of catching the man unawares. Jason seemed to accept the story. It took about 20 harrowing minutes for both of them to go over what happened and soon they were both laying back against their pillows emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Thank you both, now I suggest you get some rest. I'll be back later to tell you our plans for your further protection". Naturally there will be a guard outside your door", Jason told them as he departed.

Jason went to another part of the hospital where in another guarded room he found Thomas and Len. Fiona beckoned him over as soon as he'd entered. 'I've checked throughout the hospital and it seems Mitchell was never brought here", she told Jason. Jason looked puzzled, " the last time I saw him he was with Mr Jonathan Harris, he stated. Fiona raised her eyebrows, "well perhaps we need to ask him exactly what he did with our suspect", she stated.

He felt groggy as he awakened. Trying to move elicited pain and he quickly discovered his hands were firmly handcuffed. Cracking open his eyes he noticed there was only one man in the room. He was an older type of man who looked tired and careworn, not the type that was dangerous. Snake began to relax. The man stepped forward, "ah so you are awake", he reached forward and grabbed Snake tight.

Suddenly he looked a lot less careworn. "Just ask me your stupid questions", Snake growled. "I don't need to ask you any questions. I know exactly who you are and what you've done, Mitchell. It is about time that you paid for your crimes", the man put his hand in his pocket and came out with a gun. Snake looked surprised.

"You can't just kill me", he stated. "Who is going to stop me", the man gestured to the empty room.

Snake studied the man knowing that the type of anger he was showing usually meant a personal vendetta. But he was sure he'd never seen this man before."

"Who are you", he demanded. "You don't remember", the man moved closer.

Snake shook his head. The man brought one arm forward and pushed up a sleeve.

"The surgery couldn't help everything", the man growled.

Snake looked puzzled for a few seconds longer then his face changed as horror crept up upon him. "I see you remember me now", the man remarked. Snake just stared and for the first time in a long while began to feel afraid. He was certain this man would kill him. "Don't you want to know who the informer is", Snake remarked quickly.

The man just chuckled, "of course, but you won't tell me", he stated calmly as he pulled back the trigger. Snake closed his eyes and waited for the blow to fall.

"So in the end you are a coward", the man remarked. Snake didn't open his eyes and seconds seemed to tick by. When the seconds turned into minutes Snake opened one eye. The man threatening him was gone, almost like he'd never existed in the first place, the ghost of a past victim recalled to seek vengeance.

When the door opened Snake actually jumped. A very different looking man approached. "what happened to the other guy", Snake asked. "what other guy", the man responded. Snake tried to stay calm but began to wonder if he was actually losing his mind.

Dan had been right about Len and Thomas. The interview was long and a lot of pressures were threatened against the duo but Fiona found neither of them was willing to say the name of the person that had helped them or their ultimate boss.

Fiona found it a little strange that she was conducting this interview without Jason.

Her partner had gone off with a strange look on his face not long ago and she had not seen him since.

She had been contacted by the NY office to say they had Snake but were also having no luck in questioning him.

Fiona was finally tired of receiving no answers and had the two youths taken away.

Hurrying into their borrowed office she found Jason studying a group of photographs Fiona recognized all of the subjects and became curious.

Saying nothing for the time being Fiona sat herself in a chair and studied her partner. "When you look at these photos what do you see", Jason asked.

Fiona looked, "well they're all men", she stated teasingly, Jason gave her a withering stare, "All dark haired, around the same body type", Fiona continued. "Apart from that nothing special". "What do we know about them", Jason asked.

"Well these two are dead", she told him tapping two of the photos. She grouped three photos together, "these three are related'", she continued." This could mean that the trouble has something to do with their family. However this one", she tapped Simons photo," is not directly related." Jason smiled widely which caused Fiona to growl in frustration, "Jace get to the point, I've had enough playing games from those two gang members."

"Well sometimes the answer is right in front of us and we just don't see it", Jason mused. "Daniel and Saunders gave statements, perhaps you should look at the portion of Saunders I've underlined", he threw the paper at Fiona.

She read, "so Gregory Saunders is not Simons biological father", she looked rather surprised. "Naturally I wondered who was", Jason stated, "so I consulted his file".

Fiona grinned why did she have this feeling she knew what he was going to say, "let me guess the record wasn't there", she stated. Jason nodded, "you're right and since other suppressed information was relevant I spent some time tracking down his birth certificate". Jason put it down in front of Fiona. She picked it up and gasped, "Oh".

"Indeed, certain things make a lot of sense now", Jason replied. Fiona looked angry, "a lot of time could have been saved if Simon had told us all this. I feel like giving him a good chewing out". Jason put one hand on her shoulder gently, "I don't think he knows Fee", he whispered. Fiona's eyes widened. "Simon Saunders didn't tell Dan about his marriage because he wanted to save him pain. I think Saunders parents did the same with Simon". Fiona thought about that and nodded, "I dearsay Saunders wouldn't mention being illegitimate in conversation either. He wouldn't want his mother embarrassed." "Indeed", Jason agreed. Fiona bit her lip, "so are we going to tell him"

Jason looked thoughtful, "I think we have to Fiona because there now seems to be a definite connection to the past.

Fiona closed her eyes, "somehow I don't think he's going like hearing this".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- the Saunders revelations

Lying side by side in hospital beds Simon and Dan were both fussed over by various friends and family. Dan's Uncle Bill had given him an almost rib breaking hug and then surprised Simon by doing the same to him. Grace Saunders had sobbed over both of them , then told Simon that his parents were on their way by private helicopter.

Simon looked resigned at the information. After Grace had departed the Dan and Simon both rested quietly. Simon looked over at the quiet Dan, "you're not still feeling guilty", he prompted. Dan nodded, "I can barely remember my father and everytime I try to conjure up his image all I get is…, Dan studied Simon intently, "you', he concluded. "You have always been wonderful to me , so I feel bad that I doubted you so quickly". Simon thought his words over carefully "A lot has happened to both of us Dan and perhaps it is time to let go of the past and keep looking forward.'

Dan looked unconvinced," my father doesn't sound like a man who truly loved many people", he whispered soberly. Simon looked over at Dan, "he did love you Dan", he told him firmly. Dan looked like he wasn't quite going to accept that.

Simon recognized his dark mood, "Danny look forward, he reminded. "Dan glanced at him, "I'll try", he stated. "Good, because I don't want the past to hurt either of us again", Simon told him.

Greg and Harriet Saunders found themselves escorted to a room containing the two federal agents upon their arrival at the hospital. "We want to see our son", Greg demanded. "You will Mr Saunders, but first there is something we need to know", Jason told them. "Well what is it", Greg asked angrily. "Does Simon know the name of his biological father", Jason asked. Harriet immediately went white and sunk into a chair. Greg quickly reached for her hand and held it tight. "No", Greg responded.

Harriet sobbed quietly, "he never really wanted to know", she told the agents.

Fiona looked at her and felt a surge of empathy, "will you tell us about him", she asked. Harriet nodded, " I had left my home town for the first time to attend a training course".

"I felt pretty alone as I knew nobody. The tutor of the course was a man a few years older than myself .I had a few problems with some of the tasks required on the course and he helped me out. I opened my heart to him ,telling him about being away from home for the first time. We began to see each others as friends going to lunch, movies, dinners, that sort of thing.

After awhile I found myself in love with him", Harriet felt tears fell. "I wasn't the sort of girl to…well, you know. But one night we attended a party and I think the drink was spiked. Next thing I know I wake up in bed with him and realized that…". Harriet paused "Well you get the picture. "I was very upset, but he held me and said he loved me and that we would get married. A few weeks later I realized I was pregnant".

"At first he was very supportive and helped me making quiet arrangements for the wedding. Then one day he came to me all white faced and told me he couldn't marry me. "He confessed that he was in fact already married and had another family".

He said that he had initially intended to leave them for me but had decided he couldn't do that." At first I was shocked and hurt then I began to get angry as I realized he had taken advantage of my loneliness. I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him".

He left but promised he'd send money for the baby. I said no don't bother I wouldn't take the money.

"Shortly after that I left the course and returned home to tell me parents what had happened. They were of course shocked but supported me. I guess though that I felt I would never get married, as I was regarded as a ruined woman . I was presently surprised when I met Greg just months before I was due to give birth. He accepted me for who I was and we married a few months after Simon's birth".

"When Simon was about 11 I told him that Greg was not his father. He asked why his father had left him and I told him he was a dishonest man. Simon felt angry and never wanted to know his father's name", Harriet cried harder, "well in truth I never wanted him to know. Jason recognized this questioning was becoming more painful for Harriet Saunders but he forged ahead needing to wind up the questioning. "The other family, found out about Simon", he asked

Harriet nodded, "yes, they did", she confirmed Jason patted Harriets shoulder awkwardly, he looked over at his partner and saw compassion in her eyes. "In light of their being a link to the past I think we need to inform Simon about his biological father", Jason told them.

Harriet paled but nodded. "Go tell him", Jason stated with a nod toward the hospital room. Harriet looked partly relieved and partly scared , she was glad the information wouldn't come from strangers but she still felt anxious about telling her son the truth. Greg turned to the agents, "thank you for letting us tell him ourselves', he acknowledged. Taking his wife's hand he firmly led her into the hospital room.

Simon saw his tear streaked mother arrive and slid himself out of bed to embrace her.

His father looked almost as bad giving him a long hug as well. The two also embraced Dan then turned back toward Simon.

Simon sat back on his bed with Dan climbing out of his bed to join him.

"I thought I told you I wanted our next meeting to be purely social", Greg chastised through tears. Simon grimaced. "I really am sorry", he told them.

Greg took his hand, "you have nothing to be sorry about, but perhaps we do", Greg told him. Greg looked at Dan, "we need to tell you something rather personal Simon".

Simon took Dan's hand, "I think he should stay, he now knows everything and I don't ever want their to be another secret between us". Greg nodded soberly, "alright", he agreed. Greg glanced at his wife took a deep breath and glanced back at Simon, "we've come to tell you the truth about your biological father", Greg stated. Simon immediately stiffened, "I told you I never wanted to know anything about him, so why bring it up now", he asked.

Harriet looked tortured, "because the federal agents think it may be related to what has happened to you", she replied. Simons eyes widened, "my biological father might have done this", he gasped. Harriet shook his head, "oh no, he is dead", she responded.

"Then I don't see what relevance it has", Simon stated. Greg sighed, "there seems to be old history behind this thing. A lot of bad things have happened, especially to the Mangan family, Greg reported. Simon looked puzzled, "so what has that got to do with the man who sired me", he demanded. Harriet began to sob and Greg put his arm firmly around her, "Simon there is no easy way to tell you this but your father was a Mangan."

"What", Simon blurted in disbelief. "Part of your problems with Tim stemmed from the fact that he knew you shared the same father", Greg finally admitted" Simon paled, "Giles Mangan was my father", he spluttered. "Yes, Greg affirmed. Dan went rather pale, "so my father hurt him because he was jealous of his half brother", he stated.

"We found out from a private investigator that Giles Mangan was separated from his wife and son at the time he met Harriet. He had begun divorce proceedings. For some reason he subsequently didn't go through with that divorce and returned to his family.

But he probably had to admit to his wife that he'd had an affair and sired another son while he'd been gone. This naturally happened when Tim was very young. Maybe his mother was never going to tell him about his half brother but apparently years later Giles wanted to acknowledge Simon as being his son so he could leave him some money. The mother was then probably angry enough to tell Tim the truth".

"Instead of taking his anger out on his father Tim decided his half brother should pay the price for what he saw as his fathers betrayal."

"Yeah and my so called father did nothing about Tim's actions", Simon spat out angrily.

Harriet looked at him sadly "actually he did do several things Simon but by that stage Tim was 18 and responsible for his own actions". "Why are you defending that man", Simon retorted his voice rising, "he was not honest enough to admit to having a wife and son when you first met". Harriet looked down, "I 'm not defending him Simon, just stating that he did try to stop Tim".

Dan was sobbing into his hands and Greg went to him and hugged him tight. "You are not your father Danny", he stated repeating Simons earlier words, "you don't have to feel responsible for your fathers actions any more than Simon should feel responsible for his".

Simon also moved toward Dan and hugged him tight as he sobbed. Suddenly Dan went quiet he pulled back from Simon his eyes round, "you're my uncle", he remarked. Simon's eyes widened as he also realized that point. He turned to look at his parents. "we would have insisted you knew long ago if we thought It would have changed your relationship with Dan", Greg stated.

He reached over and squeezed Simons shoulder, "but I saw you loved him anyway".

Dan looked over at Simon and felt his spirits lift, suddenly the shadows did not seem so dark. His father may not have been a good man, but his Uncle was, so having Mangan blood was not necessarily a curse. "I'm glad I have you, Uncle Simon", Dan stated trying out the title. Simons mouth twisted, yes the knowledge that he too was a Mangan was unpleasant but hearing Dan calling him Uncle was not that bad.

Dan hugged Simon close enjoying the warmth of his body while gently avoiding the bandaged side. Thinking about their injuries brought something else into his mind. "If my illness is hereditary to the Mangan line then you also must have been born with it", Dan asked Simon.

Greg looked sober, "The hereditary illness is carried on the Mangan line", he confirmed." But Tim's offspring would carry a higher likelihood of developing the condition because his wife also had the gene to the illness. Simon is a carrier only and didn't need the treatment. His offspring only have a 1 in a 1000 chance of developing the condition", Greg told Dan. He grasped Dans' hand, "only a direct relative can cure you Dan. If Simon's blood could have provided a cure we would have made sure you would be treated". Greg looked at Dan, "we were shocked to learn that you suffered the effects of the condition, Timothy should have had you treated." Dan scowled, "may he didn't really care about me", Dan stated. Simon and Greg both turned to him, "Stop that Dan, Simon stated firmly, "maybe it was just a mistake on his part", he told Dan with a reasurring squeeze.

Dan nodded slowly still conflicted about his feelings toward his father but eager to hold on to the love he felt from these two men.

"Those agents want to talk to you about Giles now", Greg told Simon gently.

"But I don't know anything about him", Simon protested. "I know Simon but they still want to talk to you", Greg affirmed. Simon nodded.

"I'm sorry we never told you", Greg told him sadly. Simon studied the only father he had ever known, "I don't like finding out the truth but I can understand why you said nothing. It was the same reason I never said anything to Dan, love. I would never blame you for loving me or trying to protect me", Simon hugged Greg firmly then repeated the action to his mother. One hand stroked his mothers cheek, "I'm sorry you had to go through telling the story", he told her. Harriet clasped his hand tightly, "whatever else I felt for Giles he gave me one thing Greg and I treasure the most and that is you", she told him. Simon smiled

Harriet and Greg left not long after that.

Simon and Dan sat alone for a few minutes looking at each other both were feeling rather shattered by recent revelations but somehow they also felt stronger and closer than they ever had been.

Dan cuddled close putting his head on Simon's shoulder.

He was still like that when Jason and Fiona came in to talk to them.

I understand your parents told you about your father", Jason stated. "Yes", Simon agreed. "But I cannot tell you anything about him so I can't see why you'd want to ask me any questions". Fiona looked at him soberly, "he never tried to contact you ".

Simon was about to shake his head then paused and frowned, "no contact but I remember this strange person taking photos of me when I was quite young. It was a little scary and I never saw him again, but it was unusual enough to still be on my mind." Jason looked pensive, "perhaps he paid someone to take photos of you. I doubt your mother would have been willing to send him any".

"yes, guess so", Simon agreed. Simon watched the agent pacing, "I don't see how Giles could be involved with what is happening now.

Jason stopped pacing and regarded the coach. "All of the recent Mangans barring you and Dan have not died natural deaths", he stated. "Your father Giles, died in a fire that was caused by arson."

Simon frowned, "okay so my death if it had occurred would also have not been natural". He looked over at Dan, "but they weren't trying to kill Dan, only abduct him, so if it was to do with some family history why isn't he also a target".

Jason bit his lip, "that is a very good question Mt Saunders, he continued to pace, his movements now more rapid.  
"Perhaps that won't kill Dan because of his age, or perhaps you are a target for some reason but he is not."

"In other words you don't know", Simon retorted. Jason had to admit that was true, "we did not gain any information from either Snake, Len or Thomas.' His look harshened, "since Snake is working with cowhand members we can assume the gang is involved somehow. We will action dropping a net on the rest of the gang members. Lets see if all of them keep to that code of silence when facing jail terms".

"There is also a bright side to this for Bill Regan . When headquarters searched Mitchell they found he had planted Bill Regan's fingerprints on the knife. He also had a small quantity of the same poison he used on the chocolates in his possession. I don't know why he was carrying that around, perhaps he was going to use it on the knife to ensure you were dead. Anyway that will be enough evidence to clear Bill of the attempted murder charge."

Simon felt thankful that at least some good had come of this but he still felt like there was a black cloud hanging over them.

"So what do I do now, he asked Jason, 'go back to work and wait for that person on the inside to try again".

Jason couldn't blame him for being anxious, "I think that person was just following orders Simon. Once we pick up the cowhands we may cut of the line of communication. I don't think the person will act alone and try and do anything to you.'

"So I live with the knowledge that either one of my skaters or someone on the staff betrayed us", Simon asked harshly.

"We will question everyone thoroughly about what happened at the Manor house, perhaps we can catch someone in a lie", Jason remarked

Simon thought about using his own methods of questioning then reflected that if he uncovered lies he'd still have to find evidence before he could make an accusation.

Sometimes having his gift was not necessarily a blessing.

Jason studied the coach soberly, "I will arrange some personal protection for you Mr Saunders. But it is going to get more difficult considering that the competition is about to get underway and you will have many different people from many different countries at the Stadium". Surprisingly Simon smiled at that causing Jason to frown

"One of the countries attending is the USSR and that means Coach Yuri Pascov will be attending. He will do his utmost to make sure nothing ever happens to me while the competition is on."

Jason raised one eyebrow, "you're friends", he asked. "No were are fierce competitors. He has never forgotten the fact that I was the one who cause him to lose the possibility of a gold medal years ago when we competed against each other.

He is now the coach of their team and really wants to beat us to he can see the look on my face", Simon told him.

Jason shook his head . "You seem a brave man Mr Saunders", he ventured, "and perhaps a little more skilled in certain things than you let on. But I would advise you to be careful who you trust with your safety."

Simon soberly nodded.

"I will now go and begin to question the others". A guard will be with you both at all times , Jason nodded at Simon and Dan and departed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- secrets fall like dominos

Trixie did not expect her evening to end so dramatically. Hearing that Dan and Mr Saunders were both in hospital with stab wounds had made her feel both upset and angry. She wanted to rush straight to the hospital to make sure Dan in particular was alright.

The FBI though firmly told them all they were to wait at the Manor house.

That had been hours ago. Feeling restless Trixie paced the room. Two guards stood in a corner whispering to each other and Trixie stopped by them making a pretense of pouring a glass of water from the jug that had been brought into the room. In reality she was listening hard to their conversation.

"I heard that the feds will be questioning everyone here tonight", one guard whispered.

"Why", the other asked. "Because it looks like someone let those people that hurt Coach Saunders and Daniel into the house. It has to be someone here now."

Trixie dropped her glass causing the two guards to glare steadily at her until she moved away.

Hurrying to the others Trixie told them, "it was an inside job". She surveyed the people around her. The other Bobwhites looked shocked.

"We may be here all night then", Brian replied. "I'm sure the feds will want to question everyone before any of us are allowed to leave."

His words proved to be true, Fiona Lester moved to the front of the room and took the microphone in her hands. "We have arranged with Mr Wheeler for everyone to be housed here tonight. We will get through questioning you all, as quickly as possible", she told them. Fiona quickly moved through the room and approached them, "both Daniel and Mr Suanders are alright and resting comfortably", she told them. "They will stay in hospital overnight and be released tomorrow. "Now I will send you each to talk to an agent, then you will be released to your parents". Fionas gazed turned to Trixie, "I have heard you like to investigate things", she stated. "well I hope you have enough sense to stay away form this case. If you are getting the urge to investigate just think of the knife cuts your friend received and how they would feel if they happened to you", Fiona remarked bluntly.

She left a shocked Trixie standing staring after her. "She could have put it a bit more delicately, but she is right", Jim remarked. "We need to let the feds do their job."

Trixie scowled at him, "The didn't stop today's attempt happening", she pointed out. "What if they can't stop another attempt", she looked at each Bob white intently." The odds are that the person responsible was inside the stadium at the time of the poisoning and is here at this very moment. That means it either has to be one of the skaters or one of the staff," Trixie told them.

The others eyes flicked to the huddle of skaters all gathered together.

Trixie looked at her firends, "if I had to pick one of them", she stated angrily, "I'd go for Sandra".

The others looked shocked. But Trixie held firm, "think about it guys, she was the one in a perfect position to find out about Dan and Mr Saunders. She is boarding here and had been seeing Regan until suddenly just before the ball she breaks it off.'

If she really liked him why drop him that quickly", Trixie queried. "He had just been arrested Trix, that probably put her off", Jim reminded.

Trixie looked unconvinced, "It was Sandra that helped make Regan look guilty. We will have to keep watching her" ,she suggested.

Jim shook his head, "The feds will put heavy questioning on everyone here tonight". He nodded over to where a worried Marjory Trask was being led out of the main room.

Marjory found herself nervously facing an angry looking Fiona Lester.

"Ms Trask you were Mr Saunders date for tonight. Why did he leave you", Fiona asked pointeldy . Majory felt quite offended, "we were swapping partners and I was dancing with Mr Wheeler while Mr Saunders was dancing with Mrs Wheeler. After that dance he told me he was a little hot and asked if he could bring me a drink, I accepted and he left the room. I never saw him again", Marjory concluded.

Fiona wrote some notes down, "do you like Mr Saunders Ms Trask", she asked.

Marjory looked puzzled, "I don't know him that well", she told Fiona.

"Yet you accepted his offer when he invited you to the ball", Fiona pressed. "I didn't really want to go with him", Marjory stated firmly, "he is very handsome but is really not my type." Fiona couldn't really imagine why any woman would not want to go out with Simon so asked, "why is that Ms Trask". "Well I would expect any man to marry me, I would not live with them", Marjory replied firmly.

"Alright so you went with him, just to been seen with him then", Fiona remarked watching Marjory's reaction carefully. Marjory went red with embarrassment, "he asked me so nicely, just like a gentleman and I suppose yes it was an honour that he asked me". She paused and looked at the agent getting the distinct impression she was a 'suspect'. "I would not wish any harm to him", she told Fiona firmly .

Fiona stared at her for a time then had to admit to herself that she doubted Ms Trask would set up the coach.

She wound the interview up after that and left the room to meet with her partner who'd just returned from the hospital. "So far I don't see any of those I've interviewed as suspects", Fiona told him.

Jason pullled out the list of the guests and looked over the names. "Why don't we interview this one next", he suggested tapping Sandras name.

I'll interview her and you can watch her reactions", Jason told his colleague. Fiona looked vaguely disappointed. "I don't want you leaping up to strangle her if it appears she is guilty", Jason told her bluntly

Fiona was about to got and get Sandra when Jason asked "did snake strike you as a stupid man". Fiona shook her head firmly, "no", she stated.

"Me neither, so why did he have that poison on him at the time of the assault. A knife would be a permanent enough ending to Saunders life and he didn't need a further way to implicate Regan", Jason mused

Fiona looked pensive, "having the knife on him would indicate that he was apparently trying to frame Bill Regan for the murder of the coach. But that knife's presence would not necessarily clear Bill regan for the poisoning. "

"So the presence of the poison helped us clear Bill Regan", Jason suggested.

Fiona tilted her head to one side regarding her partner seriously, "are you suggesting someone planted that poison". Jason regarded her seriously "perhaps", he proposed. "Well certainly Saunders had both motive and opportunity for doing that but we never released the type of poison used," Fiona remarked.

Jason shrugged, "all I am saying is it looks suspicious. But if Saunders didn't do it, then I can 't think of anybody else who would have both motive and opportunity.

Fiona agreed, "perhaps the man was unwise after all", she concluded.

"Right can we go on with interviewing Miss Anton now", Fiona asked pointedly. Jason nodded, "alright, but remember you are watching only. If you lay one finger on her you can leave the room".

"What were you thinking", the man yelled. The other man just ignored the tone turning to face him, "you know what I was thinking", he stated angrily. "Indeed, but putting that poison bottle in snakes pocket was stupid", the other man stated. "Was it, he'll get convicted for both crimes now", the other man smiled. "I can see you are going to continue to ignore my orders to not get involved", the first man remarked in a steely tone. The other man looked at him clamly, "yes, I am director", he acknowledged. "In that case I have to make sure you cannot get involved again", the director stated. The other man grimaced then turned to the director coldly, "take me away if you want but if you do then I'll pull the plug on our agreement", he remarked. The directors eyebrows went up in surprise and he circled the other man. "Right now I am', regretting ever letting you wear that badge", he told him. "Alright you stay but someone will be with you at all times ",the director told him pointedly. Jonathan Harris didn't look particularly worried when he was escorted from the room. Director Tandy sighed heavily and opened a drawer in his desk to stare at photo of the main suspect in all this trouble. No body knew the connection yet, he'd kept it from them to give him more time to find a way to finally beat this guy. Nobody has every managed to bring him down and now he stood on the verge of finally making a breakthrough. Yet he didn't understand everything about this case. One major thing bothered him, He flipped to another photo, the good looking popular skating coach Simon Saunders, "why you", the director asked. "Just what have you done or what do you know", he tapped the photo, as far as he could determine the answer was, 'nothing'. So why was this man a target. He knew there must be something even they were missing. He hoped he could find the answer in time.

Snake was shocked when he heard they found a bottle of posion on his person. He was not stupid enough to carry anything like that around with him. So someone had set him up. He paled as he thought back to his visitation and imagined bringing up the poison being planted in court, "so Mr Greerson, you say the poison was planted on your person. Do you have any idea who by", the defense would ask. "Yes", he could say, "a man who I killed many years ago", yep that would really be a great answer.

So Snake kept his mouth shut and sat in his cell.

Sandra found herself sitting nervously in a chair being interrogated by an FBI agent. It did not take long for the questions to turn rather personal, "Miss Anton, why did you start dating Mr Regan, Jason asked. Sandra swallowed then sighed, "I suppose I found him physically attractive, she admitted. "alright so why'd you break it off so quickly after Mr Regans argument with Mr Saunders", Jason asked.

Sandra turned red as you began to get the distinct impression she was being suspected of being the 'spy'. The fact that someone amongst them had done this had spread like wildfire. "Look, she remarked firmly, "it was only a purely physical attraction and I suppose the argment put it in a whole new perspective. I thought the next step would be Bill asking me to make a choice between my career and him. I was not prepared to give up my positon on the team or having Mr Saunders as my coach just because Bill was angry with him", Sandra told Jason

Jason heard defensiveness in her tone while Fiona thought she caught a hint of something else, "do you fancy the coach", she interposed. Sandra went red but kept her cool, "look at him and tell me honestly that you wouldn't love to go out with him", she stated. However he makes it clear that his relationship with all of us is strictly professional", Sandra replied.

Fiona felt her anger towards the skater lessen, she was trying hard to be honest with them. The agent also had to admit that she also felt an attraction for Saunders. "I think all of the skaters admire him in some way, both the girls and the guys", Sandra told them, "none of us would ever hurt him", she stated firmly.

"Someone doesn't like him Ms anton", Jason remarked. "Yeah well that person isn't me", Sandra swore. Jason and Fiona found themselves believing her.

The night wore on with many of the people at the Manor house sleeping restlessly.

In the hospital Dan and Simon's sleep was aided by medication so they both awoke the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed.

They were spirited past the waiting media by Jason and Fiona and escorted out of the hospital. "Now remains the question of what to do with you", Jason remarked.

He looked over at Dan, "I'm not sure I like the idea of you continuing to stay in the preserve with Mr Maypenny. That place is too open and vulnerable."

Dan stared at the agent, "Mr Maypenny carries a shotgun and is not afraid to use it", he stated firmly. Jason rolled his eyes, "I 'd rather not have anybody taking the law into their own hands. "He looked over at Simon, "Your apartment isn't the safest place either, too many people know where you live", Simon looked back at him levelly, "I'm not about to hide", he told the agent firmly. Jason glared, "Mr Saunders you have nearly been killed twice now, that type of attitude may just lead to third time lucky", the agent chastised. "So what are you going to do with us then", Simon asked. "I'd like to put you both in protective custody until this is all worked out. But they tell me it's unlikely the US team would get another coach or competitor at this late stage, so I'll have to settle for making more precautions."

"I thought you said this would end with the rounding up of Dan's old gang", Simon reminded.

"I'm hoping it will but until that actually happens I am keeping you both well guarded", Jason posture indicated he would not back down.

Simon did not argue stonily accompanying the agent to Maypenny's cottage. Jason continued to debate the wisdom of letting Dan stay in the cabin. Dan though stubbornly refused to move out. "I now have two uncles to protect me", he stated firmly with a beaming smile at Simon. Hearing a gasp Jason whirled around to find the woodsman standing almost directly in front of them. Jason had missed hearing him approach .

"You found Dan's other Uncle", he remarked in surprise. Jason ,Dan and Simon stared at him. Walter went red as he realised what he'd just said. "You knew", Jason asked pointedly. Maypenny nodded, "I was friends with Giles Mangan many years ago", he admitted. Simon stared, "that story you told me , "he recalled. Maypenny nodded, "I never wanted to say anything because...well..." Simon looked at him

, "because you didn't want any embarrassment caused by the fact that I was actually born out of wedlock", he told Walter. The woodsman nodded, "I didn't want to embarrass Harriet as she was a friend also". His eyes suddenly widened as he realized Simon had said 'I". "You're the child of Harriet and Giles. No wonder you reminded me of him", Maypenny stared openly at Simon. "I don't really want to know anything about him", Simon told him firmly. "I stopped being a friend the day he chose to walk out on Harriet", Maypenny told Simon. "It was not a thing a gentleman should do". Simon nodded in acceptance of these words

Jason was still wide eyed, "how come you've never shared this information before Mr Maypenny", he demanded. "Because I was asked not to", walter admitted.

"By whom", Simon asked curiously. Maypenny stopped staring at SImon. "I had a huge argument with Giles after he told me he was leaving Harriet." I was determined to talk him out of his rash action. He just said I'd never understand and left town the very same day.

Harriet left herself not long after.I was worried about her welfare and contacted her parents. That was when they told me Giles had been married and had another child. They asked me not to contact Harriet or them again. So I didn't . I also never tried to find Giles again. Years later I got in a spot of trouble, I really believed there was no way out for me. So I was surprised when Giles actually helped me."'

Jason noticed that Maypenny seemed to avoid the topic of the type of trouble so asked, what type of problem did you have". Maypenny bit his lip, I had some gambling debts", he admitted. "I owed a lot of money and couldn't pay any of it back.

Nobody else wanted to help me. Giles did", he concluded'. Jason looked surprised, "so you saw him again", he asked. Walter shook his head, "no but the people who I owed money to told me he'd paid. Giles left me a note saying, he paid the debt in memory of our friendship and perhaps one day I get the opportunity to repay him".

"How much money are we talking about Mr Maypenny", Jason asked.

Walter looked embarrassed, "quite a lot ', he admitted.

Jason nodded, he could guess the type of people Walter had owed money to and knew the type of punishment non payment brought. Giles Mangan had probably saved Maypenny from serious injury or worse. He guessed Maypenny knew this fact also.

"Anyway I moved away and counted myself lucky", Walter stated. "I read about Giles death in a newpaper a few years later and guessed I 'd never get the opportunity to repay him. I came to sleepyside and settled here. Then one day not that long ago I got this phone call from a man. He didn't tell me who he was just that I had the opportunity to finally repay Giles Mangan". Maypenny looked over at Dan.

"He told me Giles grandson had gotten into trouble and needed someone to offer him a place to say. This man told me I was to offer." Naturally I was a little reluctant but the man reminded me exactly how much money Giles had paid to bail me out".

So I agreed", Maypenny concluded. Jasons eyebrows were raised and he looked surprised, "so exactly who is this man", he asked. Maypenny shrugged, "he has never told me his name. If I ask too many questions I just get told to mind my own business", Maypenny looked at them seriously, " I sometimes wondered if he truly had Dan's best interest at heart but he was very upset to hear of recent events".

Simon started, "you talked to this man recently", he asked. Yes, he seemd to also be very concerned about your welfare Simon. He knew you'd been Patty's…," Maypenny paused. Simon looked at him, "husband", Simon finished. Walter's eyes widened, "well he didn't say that", he remarked. Walter looked at the agent, "it seemed this man knew Simon as well, perhaps he actually knew the truth", he reflected.

Simon frowned, "not many people know I'm not Greg's son', he admitted. "Would your parents know exactly how many, Jason queried, "we may be able to use that information to find this man". Maypenny smiled slightly, "how about a phone number instead", he remarked. Leaving them for a minute Walter went inside and came back with a piece of paper, he handed it to Jason. "Thank you Mr Maypenny Jason acknowledged. The agent stared at the woodsman, "in light of this", he held up the paper, "I think it is wiser that Dan stay elsewhere". Walter looked upset. "It is just until we round up his old gang", Simon reassured looking over at the agent. Jason nodded.

Walter relaxed marginally. "I'll let you go and collect some things Dan, then I'll arrange somewhere for both you and Mr Saunders to stay", Jason told them seriously.

Dan went inside the cabin leaving Simon standing with Walter Maypenny. The woodsman felt a little guilty looking down at his shoes and not directly looking at Simon. Simon turned to him, "I always seem to be finding out secrets ", he remarked softly looking intently at the woodsman.

"I'm sorry Simon", Maypenny replied."All I can say is that once Giles was a good friend and I'd never have believed he was such a good liar. As for this mysterious man, I really feel like he must be on our side."

Simon nodded , "yes we can hope so. But the man did use coercion to get you to take Dan", Simon replied. Maypenny flushed and looked up into Simons eyes, "I owed 20 thousand dollars" , he admitted." Giles saved me from what was either serious injury or death. I felt like I could never repay him. Yes I was reluctant to take Dan at first but now", Maypenny smiled fondly, "I really care about him". Simon touched Walters arm, "I know", he stated firmly. Walter smiled, "now I know the truth about your lineage I can see you are Harriet's son". Walter saw Dan coming out with a huge bag, "You two do have a certain resemblance", he remarked, "it's a wonder nobody either commented on it before. ' Jason hearing that comment muttered,

"People see what they want to Walter".

Dan dropped his bag and came over and hugged Walter tight. The woodsman hugged back fiercely, a small tear running from his eye. Jason waited rather impatiently until Dan was finished farewelling Walter then he escorted Simon and Dan out of the preserve. Walter watched them both go sadly.

"We've organized an apartment for you both to stay in while the operation is underway to round up the cowhands", Jason told them." An agent will be with you both wherever you go", Jason stated seriously. "I suggest you both follow any instructions given", Jason looked at Simon when he said that.

"Fine", Simon replied. "Good", Jason stated firmly.

The apartment they were taken too was small and dark but neither Simon or Dan dared complain. They simply ate in silence both recovering from the days relevations and not looking forward to the busy time ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- buried truths

The rounding up of the cowhand gang took place the next day. Fiona helped oversee the action and was satisfied with the results. Looking at their line of arrested people she smiled ,"Well that will get rid of a major thorn in the NYPDs side".

"Yes", replied Jason absently. Fiona looked at him, "you're not happy?, she queried

Jason shrugged, "naturally I'm happy with arresting this lot. But there remains many unanswered questions". He looked at his partner seriously, "I tried to trace the number Maypenny provided and got nowhere. It apparently doesn't exist", he stated. Fionas eyes widened, "you think Maypenny is lying", she asked. "No I don't fee I still think someone is hiding something. It looks like Dan living with Maypenny was carefully planned, as was Saunders coming to Sleepyside. Somebody is out there pulling the strings. We have had a lot of blocked information on this case and I have determined it's source, he told her seriously. Fiona looked down she had gone through this in her mind enough times to also know the answer, but speaking it out loud made it suddenly real that needed to be dealt with. "It's our own agency", she told Jason slowly. They blocked us that time in the amusement park and now they have carefully controlled what information we have received". "Exactly Fee",Jason agreed. "But why would they do that. They have hampered our efforts to investigate and ultimately put both Daniel and Saunders lives in danger", Fiona growled. Jason looked over at her, "I think this is part of something big Fiona, something that perhaps our own boss feels we don't need to know about. But since we have not been pulled off the case then I say we should try to uncover the truth", Jason suggested passionately. Fiona swallowed nervously , "alright so what do we do", she asked"

"What about some old fashioned leg work Fee", Jason suggested. "Let's look into the background of the Mangan's starting with Giles Mangan. He was the first one of them to die in suspicious circumstances". Fiona agreed . Jason looked at her seriously, "I guess I don't have to mention that we are going to have to be very discrete Fee. If our own agency is behind this they will remove us from the case if our actions are uncovered." They may even remove us from this profession", Fiona told with a swallow. "You don't have to go along Fee, I could work alone, though it will take me longer",Jason told her. Fiona looked at him, "if I ignore this then Simon and Daniel could die ,so count me in" ,she told her partner. "Good", Jason remarked "because I have very unpleasant feeling this is not over yet".

Another man shared the same thought, "come on do you really thinking bringing in the cowhands will solve the problem. You know who is behind this", Jonathan Harris stormed

"It will slow them down and give us time to get the main person", the director stated.

Jonathan shook his head, "why not at least let them know what they are up against", he pleaded. The director glared, 'you really think it will make a difference", he stated.

"Yes", Jonathan sormed, "at least they will be on their guard".

I will not have you using either Dan or Simon as bait". The director looked soberly at him, "you do not have a say", he reminded. Jonathan scowled and looked ready to protest. "Do I have to remind you who you are", the director stated firmly, "Jonathan Harris, head of one of the most important businesses in New York. You are the brother of the man who inspired this vison. You are not a vigilante who seeks vengeance for the ghosts of the past", the director stared him down.

Jonathan sighed heavily knowing his hands had been effectively tied by the federal agent that followed his every move. "Well you had better pray this works or I'll be asking you some very important questions", he stated angrily.

In a room another person paced angrily. One major line of communication had been cut with the rounding up of the major players the cowhands. Now the person would have to start again. Looking at themselves in the mirror the person frowned, time was running out. If the truth was ever uncovered then this would end rapidly.

So they had to try again one last time to achieve their goal, obtaining one Daniel Mangan. Snake, TNT and Meathead had failed miserably and the same approach could not be used again. The person on the inside was still in place inside the stadium and would help the goal be achieved successfully. The last attempt would have to be sneakier, something nobody would ever suspect. The persons brain began to whirl, with careful planning it could work, Daniel would be here and Saunders would be dead, and the truth would remain where it was, buried. Yes, it could work. Looking at their image in the mirror the person smiled, success was so close.

Dan watched the other skater perform, wow he was good, his performance polished and practiced. Simon watched too his mind evaluating each of his skaters against this one. "He's really very good', Dan stated quietly as he joined him. "Yes, he is and he's probably holding back because this is just a practice run. Yuri always was a perfectionist and instills that trait in his skaters", Simon reflected.

"Doesn't mean he can't be beaten", Dan stated thoughtfully. Simon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dan shuffled nervously for a second then stated, " I reckon I could beat him". Simon grinned, "glad to see you have your self esteem back Dan", he stated. Dan sighed loudly, "I am serious", he stated. "I know", Simon remarked , and I think you are right, out of all the skaters I think you are the only one who stands a chance of beating him. But if I told you that, you'd still doubt yourself. However since you believe it in here", Simon put his hand over Dan's heart, "then I think it's possible it may happen". Dan grinned, " I was thinking that since you beat Yuri with a new move perhaps I should invent a move of my own." Simon grinned wider, "oh that's what all that secretive practice has been about", he teased. Dan smiled fondly at him, "yes Uncle Simon", he acknowledged. Hearing a gasp Simon and Dan turned to see Sandra looking at them. "Uncle Simon", she repeated. Simon sighed their secrets were beginning to fall like dominos." Yes", he acknowledged," I'm Dans uncle but it's not common knowledge and we really prefer to keep it that way". Sandra nodded solemnly, "alright Coach I respect your privacy", she acknowledged.

Simon could only hope she'd keep her word.

Sandra excused herself not long after departing with a look of wonder on her face.

"I have a feeling that the truth is going to be hard to keep private", Simon told Dan.

Either of us could make a slip at any time". Dan looked at him, "You might accidently call me your nephew", he reflected. "No I might accidently call you my step son", Simon told him with a smile. Dan grinned at that reflecting that it was rather strange that Simon was both his step father and his uncle. Yet Dan also realized he'd never attempted to call Simon, dad. Once it was because another man had held that title.

A man whose memory he'd been holding onto . So what was stopping him now, Simon had been much more of a father to him that Tim ever had.

Did it hurt Simon that he'd never honoured him with the title. Dan looked into his green eyes, "Could I call you something other than Uncle Simon in private', he asked.

Simon felt his hear beat faster as a fierce hope began to rise, "what would you like to call me Dan", he asked softly. "Dad", Dan ventured. Simon grinned joyfuly and grabbed Dan and hugged him tight, "of course, if you really want to", he told Dan happily. "I really do" Dan acknowledged somewhat fiercely.

Dan looked around then broke off their hug, "now that nobodies around can I show you this new move, Dad."

Simon grinned, "go for it son", he stated. Dan just about fell over, the sound of that word felt so good. "I never said it before Dan, but you always were like a son to me", Simon told him gleefully. "Now I hope that wasn't you knew move because the only name I can think up for that one is the trip.

Dan laughed joyfully "no, he stated, "I'll show you my new move.'

Simon stood back and watched his grin not caused by Dans stunning performance but by the warm feeling inside him.

"You know I really think you might beat Yuris skater", Simon told Dan as he finished.

That brought a huge smile to Dans face, "thanks', he acknowledged.

They went to their temporary home not long after that. They were both used to the constant prescence of an agent. Even though the cowhands were in jail trhe feds were taking no chances and staying on to the end of the competiton.

Simon felt a shiver pass through his body. The feeling of danger was growing stronger as each day went by. It was nothing tangible causing this feeling but he could simply not shake this black cloud off. Why did he have this horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

Looking over at Dan, Simon desparately hoped he was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- some important answers

Trixie sighed loudly as she walked around the farm. The competition was starting tomorrow and the Beldens would be the only Bobwhite related family unable to attend. All the others had been given free tickets because of being hosts to various skaters.

She had originally hoped to buy tickets but they had sold out only 1 hour after they'd gone on sale. Trixie desperately wanted to attend in part because she believed she could somehow stop anything further happening to Dan. The despicable betrayer was still in that stadium somewhere and she wanted to uncover who was responsible.

Bobby interrupted her dark thoughts by zipping past her holding up some very fancy envelopes. Feeling curious Trixie followed her brother into the lving room. Her mother was looking at the envelopes curiously, Who are they from moms", asked Trixie eagerly.

Her mother split open the envelopes and took out the contents, her eyes widened.

"We just got sent front row tickets to the final day of the skating competition", she told Trixie. "Whoopee", Trixies mood brightened instantly. "Hold on Trix", her just arrived father interrupted, "I know what these must have cost, we cannot accept a gift like that".

"Dad please", Trixe was prepared to get down on her knees and beg. "No, Trix, I'll ring Simon and say thank you but they we have to decline", Peter told his daughter firmly.

Helen was holding a letter, "maybe you should read this first", Helen suggested passing the letter over to her husband.

"Helen and Peter", he read out," I know your first impulse will be to not accept these. But I have heard from Bill about the support and guidance you have provided about Dan's welfare.

I am so thankful that he had such wonderful people looking out for him".

"So please accept these as a token of my thanks", Simon . Peter looked over at Helen , "well", he hedged. Trixie looked ready to burst, "please dad", she asked. Peter's gaze softened "alright", he agreed. Trixie grabbed Bobby and the two of them danced together.

Jason sat down in a chair with much relief he'd had a very busy day but it had been partially successful. Sitting opposite him was a man who looked not happy to be there. This man though had some vital insights into the Mangan's that Fiona needed to hear. His partner arrived five minute later also looking exhausted and sat hurriedly in a chair. "Paul Myers this is Agent Lester, my colleague", Jason introduced, "Mr Myers was at one time a lawyer for Giles Mangan".

Fiona looked interested, "okay, so what can he tell us about Timothy Mangan and Simon Saunders". Paul looked bleak, "I was told in confidence many years ago by Giles that he'd fathered another son. Giles wanted to contribute to that's sons life but mentioned that the child's mother wanted nothing to do with him. So I arranged a trust fund to be set up for Mr Saunders", Paul confirmed.

"So how much money was in that trust fund", Fiona queried. Paul leaned forward, "about 5 million", he stated. Fionas eyes widened, "five million dollars, I had no idea Giles Mnagan was that well off." Paul looked at her, "he was a successful business man who had a controlling interest in many companies. He was worth much more than 5 million." Fiona stared at Jason in disbelief, "Bill Regan's impressions of Tim Mangan were that he was not well off. How could that be right if his father was worth several million."

Paul looked at them, "I said was not because he is dead but because the money is all gone.'

"Gone, where", Fiona gasped. Paul shrugged, "could be bad business practices though I'm not convinced about that."

"So Saunders didn't get 5 million dollars", Fiona concluded. Paul leaned forward, "that was the initial sum Agent Lester. Years later Giles comes to me and asks to alter his will. He wanted to cut off his son Tim without one cent and leave all his money to his other son Simon Saunders", Fionas eyes were getting wider.

"So Simon Saunders could be a multimillionaire if all the money hadn't disappeared", Fiona stated. Paul leaned forward, "well not exactly you see the day after Giles came to me he, his wife and business partner all died in a suspicious fire." Naturally because of what he'd told me about altering his will I had the fire investigated. But the main suspect had an ironclad alibi that could not be broken", Paul concluded

Fiona paled, "Tim Mangan", she stated in shock, 'he killed his won parents to stop Saunders getting the money."He really sounds like a totally nasty piece of work."

Jason looked equally as shocked as he stated, "so this confirms Tim Mangan was mixed up in serious crime."

Paul looked pensive, "I'd known Giles for awhile and can say with certainty that he was a man who was deeply afraid."

"So how much did you know about his family", Fiona asked.

"I was only Giles lawyer, I never acted for others member of the family. I also have the distinct impression the rest of the family knew nothing about Giles dealing with me. He always insisted on meeting in private locations I never once went to the house.". Paul reported.

Fiona looked over at Jason, "he was hiding something", she queried

Paul nodded, "oh I'd say he was definitely hiding something and it was something that affected him terribly. He always looked depressed, sometimes even downright sick. He would never tell me what was bothering him , said it was better for me to stay out of it and never question his actions. He was a client so I did as was asked", Paul concluded.

Jason thanked the lawyer for his time and excused the man. "Well it seems certain there is some secret in the Mangan's past", he stated to Fiona. Fiona nodded slowly, "yes the disappearance of several million is at least one big question, where did it go".

"Well Saunders definitely doesn't have it", Jason stated, "so I doubt the attempts on his life are linked". Fiona looked pensive, "unless Saunders family is somehow mixed up with that disappearance ", she stated.

Jason shook his head, "no Fee, It is so far only Simon himself who has been in any danger, that makes the link Mangan related."

"Okay so we have to keep on digging", Fiona acknowledged. "Yes, the next step will be looking into these businesses Mangan had finanacial interests, lets see if the answers lie there".

Jason looked pensive, "the competition is starting tomorrow and I'm wondering if we have enough security ," Fiona shook her head, "that stadium is a fortress", she stated.

"Yes but we have got our unknown factor, whoever helped Snake gain access to both the stadium and the manor house", Jason remarked. "Yes but Snake is not around anymore", Fiona pointed out. "No but perhaps someone else is", Jason stated.

"If you're that worried then put Saunders and Daniel into protective custody now", Fiona hedged. "I will not disappoint the skating community and thousand of fans by removing our best propects for winning this competition", Jason told her firmly.

Fiona looked at him, "let just hope we don't live to regret that choice", she sighed.

The next morning Simon quickly shut the door of his office and sighed loudly as he relaxed into his chair. It was only the first day of the competition but already the tension was building. Coach Paslov was determined his team would be victorious in this competition and was pushing his team members hard. The results were flawless performances that were obviously pleasing to both judges and spectators. The Coach seemed to had a permanent smile on his face now and Simon felt relief in escaping that smirk even if for a few minutes. Dennis Healy bought him in a coup of coffee and sat with him qwhile while he drunk it down. Simon usually chatted to the guard while he drunk but this time he was quiet and Dennis noticed. "Something wrong Simon", Dennis asked worriedly. He'd grown closer to the coach over the last few months and now called him by his first name. "I don't know, I just get this horrible feeling something bad is going to happen", Simon replied. Dennis thought about that, "it's probably just the intensity of the competition Simon", he replied. "That Coach Pascov gloats more each day. He's so sure his team is going to win". Simon nodded, "yeah I'm sure that's all it is Den". Simon ventured a grin, "he's wrong though when he thinks his team is going to win", Dennis grinned back, "that's the spirit", he stated . The guard got up, "well it's back to work thanks for the coffee and chat Simon", Simon gave him a smile as he left. Dragging his leanly muscled frame out of his chair Simon decided it was time to get back to work.

He stopped enroute to the main area Leaning against the wall. Sometimes he hated knowing when people were lying. Dennis had just been trying to reassure him when he'd said the bad feeling was because about the intensity of the competition. It seemed the guard thought sometime was going to happen also.

Jason researched facts about one of the companys Giles Mangan had once been a financial partner. Something cold surfaced as he looked at who now controlled the company. He placed the files with the others. A horrible picture was beginning to emerge. Fiona came in looking bleak, she placed her folders on top of the others.

"Another one", Jason asked. Fiona nodded. "So we are beginning to see what happned to Giles Mangans fortune." But how did he get mixed up with all of this", she asked.

Jason sighed, 'it happens Fee. With his business contacts he was probably a good target. We can garner more information by locating some of the people who worked for him previously".

Fiona agreed that was a good path to follow and the two agents split up.

Fiona found herself talking to a former secretary in one of the companies Carrie Morgan. "We all knew Mr Mangan had a controlling interest in the company. He attended many of the director meetings with his business partner", Carrie told Fiona.

Fiona felt a pathway begin to open. If Mangans business partner had been crooked then that explain how Mangan had gotten involved in this bad business "what was this partners name", she asked.

Carrie frowned for a minute as though thinking. "I don't know his first name but his last was Harris." Fionas eyes widened, "it wasn't Jonathan Harris", she asked. "No I'd remember that", Carrie stated. She leaned closer to Fiona, "there was some rumour that he was related to Jonathan Harris though I can't say for sure."

Fiona thought that was interesting. She found herself now in the positon of needing to ask some questions of Jonathan Harris. He was a fellow agent and any connection to this case should have been documented but since information seemed to be getting blocked by their own side she needed to go directly to the source. She knew it was a huge risk to go to the Harris foundation but felt that risk was warranted,

Thus Fiona found herself in the lift moving to the top floor of the Harris Foundation.

She waited in the office while a secretary explained her purpose to Mr Harris over the phone. Then minutes later she was ushered into his office. Jonathan Harris sat confidently in an office chair his dark brown eyes studying her intently.

"What can I do for you Agent Lester", Jonathan asked. "I am trying to find out why Mr Simon Saunders life is in danger", Fiona stated. "His father was Giles Managn who had many years ago a business partner with the last name of Harris. I just wondered if there was a connection".

Jonathan sat back and soberly studied the young agent. She was treading on dangerous ground but was totally unaware of the fact. He could not let on how close she was so calmly answered, "I believe you are looking for Anton Harris, he was my brother." Fiona's eyes widened, here again was a link that involved the Harris foundation. "You said was Mr Harris, is your brother dead", Fiona asked.

Jonathan nodded, "yes, he died in an accident.'

Fiona raised one eyebrow, "are you sure it was an accident", she asked soberly.

Jonathan looked steadily at her, "what makes you ask that", he asked slowly.

"Just that death seemed to follow Giles Mangan. We are getting the picture that he was involved in some pretty heavy things", she remarked.

Jonathan sat quietly for awhile saying nothing. "Why do I get the feeling you already know this", Fiona stated. "You are after all one of us."

Jonathan swallowed, "I didn't want to be one of you Ms Anton", he stated. But I was given no choice. Alright I concede that you are right my brothers death was no accident. Giles Mangan was mixed up in something dangerous but I can tell you no more," he told Fiona firmly

Fiona was feeling totally fed up with being blocked on this investigation, "you are as bad as the rest of them", she stormed. We have been blocked every step of the way and I'm getting tired of the lack of cooperation. We are trying to save the life of Mr Saunders and it seems he is not as important as keeping secrets."

Jonathan turned slightly red, "they told me he would be safe", he almost growled.

Fiona was startled by the intense reaction. Jonathan looked at her, "my brother was close enough to Giles to know about both of his sons." He knew how much they meant to Giles. With both Anton and Giles dead its up to me to look out for Simon and Dan."

Fiona eyes narrowed, "Giles Mangan walked out on Simon Saunders life before he was even born", she stated.

Jonathans eyes blazed, "he had no choice", he stormed. Fiona's mouth hung open, "why did he have no choice Mr Harris", she insisted.

Jonathan though realized he was saying too much "look I know you didn't get authorization to be here Ms Lester. You are interfering with things that are dangerous. I suggest you focus on protecting Dan and Simon", he insisted. Fiona stood her ground her anger rising."You say Dan and Simon are important to you but you still help keep secrets. That tells me that perhaps you don't care enough. You want them to die", she accused

Jonathan went pale rather rapidly and Fiona was rather surprised to see tears, "you are right Ms Lester perhaps I should care more. But my own hands are being tied and I need you to help me", he leaned forward and placed a folded piece of paper in Fiona's hands. "I managed to delay my minder but he was curious as to your purpose here. By now he's gone to the director and it is known that you are here. So I suggest you leave now while you can still do so", Jonathan warned

Fiona didn't hesitate quickly exiting the office then the building.

She kept her fist clenched the whole time holding on tight to whatever Jonathan Harris had given her.

As she crossed a busy street a black car pulled up almost in front of her. Fiona recognized the occupants for what they were and suddenly put on a burst of spped weaving through the crowded sidewalk.

Jonathan slumped over his desk when Fiona Lester had gone. What she'd said to him had cut deeply, he was in a sense letting something bad happen to Dan and Simon.

Getting up from his desk Jonathan planned ways of getting out of the building without his agency minders knowing, it was time he acted.

After a lot of running Fiona managed to loose her pursuers . She waited out of breath in the quiet alley for Jason.

He arrived ten minutes later and took one startled look at exhausted partner, "whats wrong", he asked hurriedly.

I found a connection to the Harris foundation in the files so decided to ask Jonathan Harris himself about it. I think the agency now knows what we are doing", Fiona replied

Jason frowned angrily at her, "why'd you go there Fee ,it was stupid", he ranted.

Fiona stood her ground, "he knows the truth Jace but his hands are also being tied".

"He did however give me this". She opened her fist to reveal a piece of paper.

"What does it say", Jason asked curiously. Fiona read the words, "Giles Mangans wife's name was not Gloria Stafford she used her mothers maiden name."

Jason looked curious, "what does Giles Mangans wife got to do with this"

"Obviously something", Fiona answered. "Yes and now we have another path to follow. But finding answers will not be easy as our own agency seems determined to stop us", Jason remarked stonily. Fiona paced, "Jonathan Harris said a couple of interesting things, firstly that it is not his choice to work for us and secondly that Giles Mangan had no choice when he walked out on Simons mother."

Jason leaned back against a building thought fully , "if he is not working for us willingly then it indicates that he was forced into the decision. He obviously knows something about this case, perhaps he even was facing charges and had to cut a deal."

Fiona nodded in agreement, "yes that makes sense". But something doesn't quite add up about his involvement. He is the brother of Mangans business partner and claims that his brother was close to the family and concerned with their welfare. But he doesn't have to get involved in what is happening now."

Jason put his head on one side, "could be he has a personal score to settle with however is behind this". Fiona 's eyes widened, "He was the one who took Snake from the Manor house, she remarked. "The last thing we need is someone with a vendetta trailing our moves. But it seems that we have him on a short leash", Jason reflected.

"Alright I'm going to use some off the radar contacts to get information on Mangans wife", Fiona reported. "Jason looked thoughtful, "I think we are close to finding out the truth Fiona and have have a horrible feeling we are not going to like what we find."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- danger rising

Simon collected his bag ,ready to go home after the first day of competition. Both his team and coach Yuris were neck and neck in the competition with only one skater from each team left to compete. Winning the competition was dependent on that skaters performance. Simon felt a little nervous that the skater they were so dependent on was Dan. He'd been through so much lately and didn't really need the stress. Simon sighed loudly, now that the end of the competition was close he had to make an important decision. His apartment and job awaited him in New York city. So did he ask to share custody of Dan with Bill then take him to the city with him some of the time. That hardly seemed like a very stable life. So what should he do. Ideally he supposed he could stay here. But once the contract to coach the team ended he'd have no employment and no accommodation, also not a great choice. Maybe he'd just have to think some more. Simon strolled along the corridor.

A somewhat somber Dan met him outside the changing room and the two walked arm in arm toward the exit. "You seem quiet", Simon ventured. Dan turned to look at him , "Sandra was asking if you'd continue to teach her when you returned to the city", Dan responded softly his eyes down. "I never said anything to Sandra about returning to the city", Simon responded. "The truth is Dan, I don't know what to do when the competition ends. I do have an apartment in the city , I took it on just before I came here to coach, Simon told him. "Doesn't the New York stadium expect you to return there to teach", Dan ventured.

Simon put his hand reassuringly on Dans shoulder, "They will keep my job open Dan but they are not pressing me to return there". I just need a little longer to think things through. He smiled at Dan, 'don't worry Dan, I won't run off and leave you."

Dan hadn't really thought Simon would do that but he was wondering if Simon wanted to return to the city and was thinking through how he'd feel about the move.

But with the competition heating up he didn't want to put pressure on Simon. So put his questions to rest.

"I can't believe that it is almost over", he sighed to Simon. "Yes," Simon agreed putting his arm about Dans shoulder and strolling out of the stadium.

Neither one were aware of being watched as they left.

Strolling into the office the watcher picked up the ringing phone, "yes".

"Tomorrow, I want you to put our plan into action", a voice ordered. Now the watcher felt cold and protested, "look I don't want to do this any more". "Well I guess the target will be your own family", came a harsh reply. "No please", the watcher begged. "Then do what you have been told", came the order. "Alright", sobbed the watcher. "If you stuff this up again your family will pay the price", warned the voice. "I won't I swear", the watcher sobbed in response. "You had better not", the warning came again before a click sounded and the phone was hung up.

Unscrewing the receiver the watcher replaced the listening device removed while the call had been made. Hands shaking and legs feeling like rubber the watcher then walked back into the main stadium and robot like began to carry out the instructions of the caller. There was no way out and this plan had to finally be carried out before freedom was guaranteed. But the price was high as at least one person was not going to walk away from this.

Dan found himself bouncing out of bed early and getting ready for his important day in the competition. Curiously all was quiet indicating that Simon was not up yet. Dan peered into the darken room and saw his uncle/step dad/coach was still asleep.

Dan watched him silently for a while, "something on your mind Dan", came Simons voice from under the covers. Dan jumped. "Ah no just watching you ",Dan replied.

Simon climbed out of bed and padded to his closet.

Dan stared at the obvious scar on Simons back as he passed. He didn't recall ever seeing the scar before. "Did he do that", he asked soberly. Simon stopped in the act of getting changed, he'd forgotten about the scar and what it had meant. "Did my father do that", Dan repeated. "Simon turned and looked him in the eye, "yes", he replied. Dan sat back on the bed, Simon quickly sat beside him, "Dan you are not your father and don't have to feel guilty for what he did to me", he stated passionately. Dan bit his lip, "I guess I find it hard to understand why someone would hate a member of his family that much". All I have ever wanted was my own family", Dan told him passionately .

Simon sighed, "I wish he had been like that Dan, but I think it was hard for him to accept his father had another son. I supposed he felt it lessened his own relationship with his father.". Dan shook his head, "but you didn't even know he was your father". Why should my father feel so jealous". Simon shrugged, "I wish it could have been different Dan but it wasn't". Dan nodded miserably. "Please Dan, don't let the past upset you", Simon pleaded. Dan hugged him tight, "I will try not to but he was still my biological father , that is hard to forget". Simon put one hand on his face, "I'm not asking you to forget him Dan just not to get trapped by feeling that you'll be like him because of biology."

Dan nodded slowly, "I am determined not to be like him at all. He ventured a smile, "I bet he never won an international skating competition".

Simon smiled at that, "neither have you', he reminded. "Yet", Dan stated forcefully.

Simon grinned wider, "I think today may be a good day', he stated. Dan looked determined as he replied, 'you can count on that".

Jason looked grim as he approached his partner. "I found out about the wife", was his comment as he sat beside Fiona. He handed her a piece of paper. Fiona went pale as she stared at the contents. Jason put one hand over hers " this explains a lot don't you think", Jason remarked

Fiona stood up her look determined, "we have to get Daniel into protective custody right away. There is no way these people are going to leave him alone," Jason nodded, "yes I agree, now we know the stakes the skating competition doesn't matter".

Fiona paced, "does that explain why Saunders is on a death list", she asked.

"No it doesn't Fee and we'll have to take him off the streets for his own safety. These are not the sort of people that back down", Jason remarked.

Both the agents moved toward the car but before they could get close several people ran across into the alley and grabbed them. Jason and Fiona were pushed into the back of a car where a familiar man was awaiting them.

"Sir we were on the way to place Daniel Mnagan in protective custody", Jason protested to the director of the FBI. "I guessed you probably were", Mike Tandy replied. "But unfortunately I can't let you do that", he concluded. "But sir, the probability is that they will try to snatch Mangan again", Fiona protested.

"The director looked sober as he explained, " if we move now we jeopardize years of undercover work in trying to bring the man behind this to justice".

Fiona looked at him seriously, "many people have tried to get him, and failed. Their skeletons are still probably out there somewhere", she told the director. Mike looked unfazed by Fionas words, "this time we are going to get him, we have enough infromation for an arrest all we need is for him to come out of hiding", he stated. Fiona paled, "you want him to try to kidnap Mangan", she accused. Mike swallowed, he'd never dared admit that to Jonathan Harris but Fiona was absolutely correct. "He is not one for putting in a personal appearance for any of his crimes. That is what has made him so hard to catch. But he will take personal interest in taking Mangan and when he does i'll be waiting", the director confirmed.

Jason looked bleak, "Your plan better be good because Mangan is not the only one who could be in serious trouble".

Mike Tandy looked at them firmly, "of course we don't want any harm to come to Saunders". We don't fully understand why they are even trying to kill him. He has nothing to do with them."

"He must know something against them, something he doesn't realize", Fiona remarked

The director was shaking his head, "no I don't think he does know anything". Once we catch this guy you can be sure i'll ask him why he is after Saunders.

"When is he going to make his move on Daniel", Fiona asked worriedly. "I have their base of operations under constant scrutiny if any of his employees so much as sneeze we will know about it", the director replied. Fiona dared to glare at her boss, "you actually didn't answer my question, "she pointedly told him. The director frowned at her, "all indications are that he is not planning anything yet. Probably once the competition is over and everything dies down, then he'll make his move."

"Jason looked worried, " are you absolutely sure you have read this right ,this guy has survived many attempts to bring him down", he remarked. "Yes but this time we are going to get him. We have information supplied by informants on his actions ", the director stated. ""Yeah but Fionas right about skeletons, we know what he's done to most of the people who tried to cross him", Jason told his boss " We have one informer who has helped us alot, one I have insured our enemy won't ever be able to kill", the director assured. Fiona decided to take a wild stab about the informants identity, "Jonathan Harris is your informer", she remarked. The director nodded, "indeed".

Jason looked bothered, "he obviously thinks very passionately and personally about this case enough perhaps to want to do more than arrest this man."

"Jonathan will not be going on any raid we make and I will make sure he stays well away from the suspect when we apprehend him", the director stated.

Fiona looked at her boss seriously, "he seemed very concerned about Daniel and Simon", she observed. The director scowled not enjoying being questioned by his own agents, "his brother Anton was very close to Giles, almost like a brother. Since he didn't have children himself Anton brought gifts for Tim and Simon."

"But Giles Mnagan never saw Simon Saunders", Fiona pointed out. "No but Giles did send gifts or at least tried to". Jonathan is just trying to keep his brothers wishes alive", the director stated.

So what now", Jason asked. "You will both have to come with me until after the action against our perpetrator is carried out", the director stated.

"What we don't get to see the protection duty for Simon and Daniel out", Fiona protested. "No because I have this feeling that you'd warn them both if you could", the director stated. Fiona had to admit to herself that statement was true, she desparately wanted to warn the duo what they were up against.  
Please don't let anything happen to either of them", she begged her boss.

As they sped along the road Director Tandy made a call, "I want to see Jonathan Harris in my office right away." A few seconds elapsed as Mike waited on the phone then suddenly a shocked "What, when", entered through the car. After listening for awhile, "Tandy snapped out, "I want him found now", then he slammed down the phone. "What did you say to Jonathan Harris", he demanded of Fiona.

Fiona went over the conversation noting the director did not look all that happy.

"I take it he's disappeared", Jason remarked. "Yes, the director remarked unhappily. "Do you think he's going to do something stupid", Jason asked. "He's already done something stupid', the director growled, we should have kept him under wraps more completely. "

He's a pretty brave man if he's planning on going up against this enemy", Fiona remarked. "He's angry", the director responded, "and not really thinking clearly about what he is doing".

He tapped his fingers on the window then dialed another number, "Agent Martin you are now in charge of things at the stadium. Keep an eye out for Agent Harris and let me know straight away if he turns up there"

Fiona looked seriously at her director, "I take it that making him work for us was a method of keeping him safe".

Yes, the director acknowledged. "What he knows must be fairly important then, so why isn't he under witness protection. "Changing his name and moving him seems a lot safer than leaving him out there. Unless of course he is bait ", Fiona ventured.

"He's not bait and he was never supposed to be involved in this", the director told him. "Why not order him to back off then", Jason suggested, "it seems to have worked on us".

"Unfortunately I made a deal with him a few years back to use one of his brother's companies as a base for FBI covert operations. We now have several important operations based in the Harris foundation. "However if I attempt to pull him off this case he has threatened to throw all my agents out of the building and jeopordize all those operations." Jonathan is not a stupid man", the director concluded. " No obviously not or he'd not have survived this long", Fiona reflected. "But will he try to interfere with your plan", she asked. The director swallowed, "unfortnately we do have certain cross purposes in this, I want our enemy alive, Jonathan wants him dead." "So know I have to watch out for one of our own as well". This case is getting harder to control", the director reflected. "As long as you're sure our enemy is not going to act yet, the final day of the competition is about to begin and that stadium is packed with people", Jason reminded. "Don't worry we are watching closely I can guarantee nothing is going to happen yet", the director stated.

The stadium shone brightly as the people began to line up to be admitted. As they walked calmly to their seats nobody noticed the devices disguised to look like normal features that were placed around the arena. All they thought about was the excitement that awaited them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- the worlds best performance

Trixie looked around the stadium feeling excited. She was proudly seated with her family in the best seats. Not even the Wheelers or Lynches had managed to secure the first row, seated behind them in the second.

The atmosphere was electric as everyone eagerly awaited the performances of the final skaters in the two lead teams. Trixie hoped the skater from the USSR was not as good as she'd heard, Dan was the only one she thought her deserved to win this.

Looking behind her Trixie glimpsed Jim smiling down at her and felt a little confused.

She'd always liked him and dreamed of being his bride. But when he'd invited Grace Saunders to the ball Trixie had seen the glimpse of something else, a young man who may regard her as an immature girl. Yes, Jim had apologized for upsetting her explaining that'd he was just being polite to a guest. But what chance did she stand if Jim was ready to go off with the first attractive older woman that crossed his path.

Trixie strained her neck ,looking into the darkness where she was sure Dan was waiting. He had started off as an arrogant gang member who fought with her. But now he was intriguingly different. It was all very confusing to Trixie and she guessed it'd only get worse as she got older. For now both Dan and Jim were friends ,the future could wait. Having firmly decided that she sat back to watch the USSRs stakers performance.

Dan was also watching with his heart hammering as he realized just how good the skater was. He could see coach Yuri Pascov smiling. The coach pointed at him and indicated a thumbs down movement at him. Dan guessed that meant he was hoping his performance sucked.

As the USSR skater finished a silence settled over the stadium, nobody really wanted to applaud him that much. But then slow applause began, yes they wanted Dan to win but they could not fail to acknowledge an amazing performance from his main competitor. Dan watched and waited as the points were given out.

The skater had received many 9.9s and Dan would have to achieve a flawless performance to beat him. Suddenly he felt scared, a lot of people were counting on him tonight. As though by magic Simon appeared by his side, "don't let it frighten you", he told Dan with a squeeze as he looked at his face. Dan looked out at the expectant crowd, "they've all come to see me, he stated. Simon recognizing Dan nerves and gently stroked his shoulder, "don't forget we are all first and foremost friends and family we will be proud of you no matter what", he firmly told Dan

Dan's eyes roomed over those present again stopping briefly at one particular person before moving on. He sighed heavily, "was that what it was like for you", he suddenly asked Simon, "liking someone but realizing you could never win". Simon followed his gaze to the certain curly haired blonde in the front row. "I don't think it's a lost cause there yet Danny", Simon remarked. Dan though shook his head, "she thinks he walks on water." She's only 14 Dan there's a lot of time yet", Simon reminded him. Dan turned to him, "you got married at 16, he reminded. Simon paled, "Yes Dan I did, but that is not something you have to do". Dan sighed again.

Simon looked at him for a second then remarked, "I used to look into the audience and see your mother watching me, then I'd dedicate my performance especially for her. You could try that with your Trixie."

Dan smiled and nodded, "I guess its silly to be nervous", he remarked.

"No, but don't let it influence your performance', Simon told him.

Dan tensed as the announcer called his name ,Simon pulled him close for a good luck hug then Dan boldly stepped onto the ice.

He let his mind go blank and began his performance. He skated to a portion of the stadium where he could get a clear view of Trixie then began to move pouring his feelings into his ice dance.

Trixie watched mesermized her eyes fulled with wonder. It was almost as if Dan was directing his moves straight at her. She could feel his gaze and began to blush. The intensity of Dnas performance generated some strange feeling and Trixie had to break eye contact. She looked down and

frowned as she caught a glimpse of something sparkle on a seat a few spaces down from her own. She guessed the object must be some form of lighting as it appeared to be stuck to the underside of the chair. Looking up again she saw Dan was still directing his performance toward her and watched again her eyes round and shining with delight. Her father sitting beside her saw the look and wondered if Trixie was feeling some conflict with her hero worship of Jim Frayne. Peter would have had a problem with her pursing an interest with Dan but his friendship with Simon had put a hold on that feeling. Peter smiled and gripped his wifes hand they all had reason to be proud of the young man performing in front of them.

Bill watched Dan perform with a huge smile, his nephew was certainly the best in his book.

A few rows down another man watched well aware that he shouldn't even be here. But he was not giving up this opportunity for anything in the world. His eyes though were not completely on Dan but trying to see through the darkness at the other end of the stadium. A movement and he caught a brief glimpse of Simon Saunders. He itched to get closer but didn't dare as the suited man near Simon had an obvious bulge under his shirt indicating that he was an agent.

With a sigh he refocused his attention on Daniels performance.

The figure slipped his hand into his pocket making sure none of the obvious FBI agents were watching him. He then firmly pushed the button on the device in his pocket, any minute now something rather interesting was going to happen.

"Wow look at Danny", Bobby whispered to his brother his eyes six year old had not squirmed once and that gave testimony about just how awe struck he was by Dan performance. "He's fantastic", Mart agreed.

That fog effect adds a bit of atmosphere don't you think", Honey whispered to Brian .

Brian followed Honey's gaze, noticing lines of mist wafting across the stadium. "I didn't think they allowed effects like that during a competition", he remarked.

Peter was also frowning and noting that the fog seemed to be getting thicker, "no, I don't think they do Brian', he agreed. Trixie leaned forward , "but that is fog", she asked with a hint of nervousness. Brian felt his pulse speed up, "no it's not Trix, it's smoke". At that precise moment a loud ringing sounded accompanied by a voice that insisted they remain calm and move to the exits in an orderly fashion. Nobody hesitated, standing quickly they began to file out. Trixie made sure Bobby's hand was secure in her own as she followed behind her parents. Her other hand remained tightly clenched as though she was holding onto something.

Dan stood on the ice stunned for a minute. He'd finished his routine and had been awaiting the applause when an alarm sounded. There was a layer of smoke hovering knee height over the ice. He quickly made his way toward Simon. "Is there a fire", he asked hurriedly.

"Well that is definitely smoke", Simon answered worriedly as he began to hurriedly unlace Dans skates.

Dennis Healy made his way through the increasing smoke to their side ,"they are evacuating the stadium Coach. I'll finish here with Daniel if you want to check all the changing rooms."

Simon stood, it was his job to ensure the safety the team and as such it was his responsibility to check that everyone had heard the alarms. "Get Dan out", he told Dennis as he hurried off. Dennis hurriedly continued unlacing Dan skates while the teen nervously noted the smoke was getting thicker. Dans left skate was in a large knot and Dennis struggled to get it off. Dan coughed as he breathed in some smoke.

He looked up at the stadium noticing that it was now empty. The absence of people made the place look almost scary, like some creepy horror movie. Dan made an effort to stay calm and still while Dennis pulled on his skate. Finally he felt it move. Dennis Healy straightened up and held out his hand "hold on tightly and follow me" , he requested. Dan looked reluctant, "what about Simon", he asked. "He'll get anyone in the changing room out then use the emergency exit", Dennis reassured. Dan decided he'd have to trust that Simon could get out by himself. The smoke was becoming denser and Dans eyes were watering. He reached forward and grabbed the guards hand securely following his motion forward through the smoke. Dan felt relieved when seconds later they came upon a fireman , the emergency services had responded rapidly to the alarm. The fireman was wearing a breathing apparatus

" here put this on", he handed a mask to Dan and one to Dennis. Dan put the mask on, "just take a deep breath and you'll feel better', the fireman assured him. Dan drew in the oxygen . Strangely though instead of making him feel better he felt weird and the stadium began to swirl around him. Dan reached up a hand to remove the mask but found his hand blocked by that of the fireman. A sense of danger crept upon him and he began to struggle. The firemans hand though do not move from his mask. Dan felt his senses begin to fade and his body go limp as he succumbed to darkness

The pseudo fireman lifted Dan up and over his shoulders. He handed a canister to Dennis, "now do what you've been told, go and finish off the coach". Dennis with a shaking hand took the canister turned and walked in the direction he seen Simon take.

Simon coughed as he walked steadily toward the changing room. Smoke was wafting around him making the corridor look weird. He reached the female changing rooms and hurriedly hammered on the door. Getting no response Simon put his head inside the door. Nobody was visible. He quickly moved onto the male rooms, just pushing the door open and entering "Hello" ,he called out. A rustling sound made him move in further, "is there anyone there", Simon moved to the back of the room relaxing when he saw a fireman, "looks like they all got out", Simon remarked. The fireman just nodded his head up and down moving past Simon and rapidly exiting the changing room. Simon followed in his wake only to come to a stand still as the door was shut in his face. He'd definitely have to make a complaint about this man. Turning the handle on the door Simon was surprised to find it would not budge.

Simon pushed the door hard but only got a sore shoulder for his efforts. "Hey", he shouted loudly, "stop playing games and let me out". "I'm sorry but I can't do that", came a reply in a very familiar voice. Simon kicked the door, "Dennis what do you think you are doing", he yelled. "I have no choice", Dennis told him sadly, "I hope it's over quickly coach". Simon pounded the door as hard as he could, only getting bruised and sore knuckles for his efforts. He jumped back as smoke came wafting under the door. Holding his shirt up to his nose Simon moved further back. A huge amount of smoke was now moving rapidly toward him. The amount was unnaturally large and Simon found his stomach twisting in fear, someone was pumping smoke directly into the room. He began to cough as the smoke reached him. As he breathed in his head became light headed and he began to feel strange, he amended his pervious thought whatever that was it was not normal smoke. He tried to hold his breath but that only worked for a short period of time. As Simon breathed in again he felt a sharp pain in his lungs and knew with a sense of dread that he was running out of time.

Trixie finally relaxed as she came out into the light. Jim scowled darkly at her, "I was trying to hold your hand Trix but I couldn't get a grip". He stared at Trixies tightly clenched fist." Was whatever you are holding worth getting lost in that smoke", he asked. Trixe just ignored him, "I pulled this off the seat a few spaces down from mine", she told the others, "it looked kind of out of place for a type of lighting". She handed it to Brian who looked at it intently turning it over in his hands. He pushed something on the bottom and smoke began to billow from the device. "That's no light Trix it's a type of smoke bomb", he told her

Trixies eyes widened, "there wasn't a fire", she concluded, "someone made it seem like it was to get everyone out of the stadium". She looked over to where the US team were gathering and her heart beat increased, "where are Dan and Mr Saunders" she demanded. Jim looked over at her ,"relax Trix, Dan had just finished his performance and was wearing skates, that probably slowed him down".Trixie shook her head and began to move toward the stadium. "Trix are you crazy", Brian demanded as he ran after her. "Don't you get it," Trixie yelled back, "this is a perfect opportunity".

The others exchanged worried glances then ran after their friend.

Dennis Healy wandered toward the fire exit with tears running down his face. He knew it would be hard to live with what he'd just done. As he put his hand out toward the door it opened and he saw the group of teens that were Dan's friends standing before him. They looked at him with friendly eyes for one second until their looks darkened. It was only then that Dennis realized he was still holding the empty gas canister in his hand. "It was you", Trixie screamed as she lauched herself forward at the guard, she'd never felt so angry at someone in her life. The guard made no resistance as Trixie clawed at his face. Jim pulled her off. "Wheres Dan", he demanded of the guard.

Dennis make soft noises as he tried to restrain tears, "you're too late he's already been taken", he repled. "What about Mr Saunders", Brian pressed. The guard sunk down onto the ground before their feet and began to sob wildly, "I killed him", he wailed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- too many secrets, to many lies

FBI agent Royston Martin had felt distinctly nervous about being left in charge of security at the stadium. But after a quick look over at all the other agents as well as the private security guards he'd felt more secure. Nobody would be stupid enough to try anything tonight. Then the alarms had gone off and he'd noticed the smoke. Probably there was some problem with the wiring somewhere. He'd helped the other agents coordinate getting everyone out of the stadium. Looking down at the ice he noted Daniel Mangan was safe with security guard Dennis Healy.

Saunders had disappeared off somewhere but he was not too worried, already fire crews were moving through the stadium they'd make sure Saunders got out safely.

So he'd evacuated along with the rest and had been calmly waiting on the grass outside when another fire engine arrived its sirens screaming. A fireman jumped down running toward the stadium, then stopped staring. Roy moved toward the man flashing his badge, "your other crew has everything in hand", he told the man.

The fireman turned to him, "there isn't supposed to be another crew", he remarked." We got delayed by a call out at the end of town. It turned out to be a hoax call, we have only just managed to get back." Roy looked at the man in disbelief, "that", he pointed to the other fire engine, "doesn't belong to you". "No, and its markings make no sense", the fireman confirmed. A horrible feeling came over Roy then, he stood fixated on the spot wondering what he should do until a loud desparate screaming reached his ears.

He and the fireman ran until the came upon a group of young teens and security guard Dennis Healy. After listening to what the guard was screaming Roy felt sick, everything had just gone horribly wrong.

Yelling to his colleagues Roy instructed them to search the grounds then contact the director. He then looked over at the pale teens, "stay here and I'll go and see about Mr Saunders." Trixie shook her head, 'we want to come," she pleaded. Brian held her hand firmly, "Trix, we might have to see…", he couldn't finish. Trixie knew he was refferring to Mr Saunders body and sobbed into Brian's shoulder. The agent looked at them, "I'll go and see and you can be sure I'll take care of him", he told them gently.

The Bob Whites stood ,tears running down their faces as they watched the FBI agent and the fireman walk into the stadium

"What are you doing over here, I was…, Bill Regan had seen them running toward the stadium and had followed. As the Bobwhites turned to look at him and he saw their faces, Bill felt himself feel faint, "what's wrong", he begged.

Brian approached and put his hand on Bill's arm, "I afraid Dan's been kidnapped Regan", he told the groom, Bill swallowed, " I should find Simon straight away", he whispered in shock. Brian's arm reached out and grabbed him when he was going to walk away, "Bill there's something else", he told the groom.

Second later as he was told the news tough as nails Bill Regan fainted at their feet.

The Bob whites cared for him while they awaited news about Mr Saunders.

Director Tandy was taking Jason and Fiona to HQ when his car radio beeped ,oblivious to the bad news about to descend upon him he picked it up. "Yes", he listened to the message with growing dread, "what, when, are you sure about Mangan, alright, Let me know straight away about Saunders, I'll be there asap".

He put the radio down and braced himself as he pulled over the car and turned to Jason and Fiona. "There's been an incicent at the stadium", he told them. "Smoke was noticed drifting through the stadium causing alarms to go off and the place to be evacuated. Fire crews attended within seconds. However a smoke device was found planted in the stadium and then another fire team appeared to say the first one was bogus. It seems the smoke was a diversion to grab Mangan."

Fiona gasped, "that's a clever plan" she acknowledged," nobody would suspect a fire crew. But at least we stopped…,"she looked at her directors face. "We didn't stop them", she stated. The director was shaking his head, "by the time the ruse was uncovered it was too late, there was no sign of the fireman who'd taken Daniel'.

'I heard you mention Saunders, is he okay", Fiona asked quickly. The director looked at her sadly, Fiona found herself rapidly losing her composure, "you said nothing would happen ", she screamed. The director could make no comment, he'd just made the worse mistake of his career. He turned the car around and began to head for a building where a federal helicopter was waiting hoping that at least he could redeem himself by finding Mangan and bringing an end to the huge mess.

Roy Martin stopped in front of the changing room door. He nodded to the fireman who used his equipment to break down the door. Masks firmly over their faces they entered.

Bill sat up slowly ,his head spinning. He felt worse than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Brian Belden was beside him speaking calmly and reassuringly. But the words washed over him, what could someone say to you on the worst day of your life that would remotely bring even a measure of comfort.

He struggled to restrain tears yet he could feel them welling up . The urge got stronger when the FBI agent returned with the fireman, "I'm sorry Mr Regan but I can confirm there is no sign of your nephew in the stadium or surrounding area", agent Martin reported. "What about Simon", Bill asked desparately, the agent looked at him, "he's gone", he remarked. Bill felt a hot tear roll down, "can I see his body", he asked brokenly. The agent raised his eyebrows, "I didn't mean that type of gone Mr Regan. There was no sign of Mr Saunders in that changing room", he told Bill.

Bill looked surprised, "then Simon has been kidnapped as well". Agent Martin felt confused, he knew that that was not what the enemy had planned for Saunders. "I don't know what has happened to him", he reported.

Director Tandy put down the radio and looked over at his agents, "it's confirmed that Daniel's been kidnapped", he told them, "But they can't find Saunders body." Fiona frowned, "they never planned to kidnap him and are not shy about leaving body's around. If he was injured we would have found him by now, so what has happened".

For an answer the director turned the car again, "sir, shouldn't we be getting to the stadium to liason the search ", Fiona insisted.

"There is something I need to check first", the director insisted as he put his foot harder upon the accelerator.

Strangely enough it didn't actually feel like he was dead. He thought you'd feel no pain if you were dead yet every part of his body ached. He breathed in and the pain in his chest lessened, "he'll be alright, just keep the oxygen levels up until he regains consciousness", a voice said. Simon struggled to move, "It's okay", a voice reassured. A hand was brushing his own and Simon forced his eyes open.

The face in front of him was a little blurry but came into focus more clearly as it moved back from staring into his face. "Welcome back", the man in front of him greeted.

Simon put his hand up to his face and felt an oxygen mask, yet as he looked around him he felt puzzled, this did not look like a hospital. He began to feel distinctly afraid as he remembered what had happened. He tried to get himself up off the floor where he was lying. "Don't move yet, just breathe in the oxygen", the man reasuured.

Simon studied him, maybe in his early sixties, dark hair peppered with grey, eyes brown, he didn't look that scary, but Simon still felt unsure. "It's alright I'm a friend", the man reassured gently. Simon recognized that the man was telling the truth and partially relaxed, he looked around him and felt fear rise again as he noticed the absence of someone very important to him, "where's Dan", he asked.

The man bit his lip looking down, "I'm sorry Simon but they have him". Simon felt a stab right through his heart, "what happened ",he croaked out. The other man sat beside him on the ground, "I'd come to the stadium to see the show", he explained. "When the smoke alarms went off I stopped long enough to make sure you and Dan were being looked after. Dan was with that guard and I thought he'd be safe enough but you'd disappeared off further into the stadium and I wanted to make sure you were alright. So I followed. I got delayed a few times by people tryng to get me out of the stadium but finally I arrived to find a fireman standing outside the changing room pumping smoke under the door. Since that didn't seem like something a fireman should do I intervened". Simon didn't need to ask how the man had intervened as he when he bent toward him his jacket opened to reveal a gun. Since everyone entering the stadium had been thoroughly checked Simon had to guess this man was someone official. The more he thought about it the more the man's voice seemed vaguely familiar . But that was not his main concern now, all that mattered was Dan.

"Do you know where Dan is", he asked desparately. The man shook his head, "I'm sorry but no". Simon couldn't help beginning to sob, the man moved forward, "it's alright", he soothed. "It's not alright", Simon sobbed. "No but it will be Simon. You see the enemy doesn't know that you can find Dan", the voice told him.

Simon stared at the man, "I can't…", he sobbed harder. "Yes you can Simon, it was a gift you were born with", the man stated. Simon swallowed ,his brain spun through past conversations, "Jonathan Harris", he stated as remembered where he'd heard the voice before. "Yes", the other man acknowledged. He held a badge out toward Simon, " I work for the FBI".

Fiona and Jason followed behind their director curiously as he stormed through the Harris foundation. Ripping open a door he marched into what was obviously a private apartment. The two agents stood stunned as their director flung open doors in a frenzy. "Sir", Jason had never seen his boss behave like this, "what are you doing", he asked. The director kept pulling on doors growling like an angry dog ,when one of them would not budge the stunned jason watched his boss kick the offending door down. He moved forward with Fiona by his side as they both approached the door. Stepping inside Fiona gasped as her eyes focused on the walls. They were littered with photos. As she moved to study them she recognised the subjects, Saunders and Mangan, The photos went from baby age right up to recent time. She turned to her director, "why did we come here ,sir," she demanded. "On the off chance that he had them", director Tandy growled. "It doesn't seem logical that a vigilante agent would take either Mangan or Saunders, all he wants is our enemys head", Fiona stated. She looked over at her boss, "sir just what is going on here".

The director turned to them, "there is just a little something I forgot to mention", he stated

Simon felt his nerves increase, so the agency had known all along what he could do, yet that didn't make sense why hadn't they used if him they had known.

"You can't make me work for you", he told Jonathan Harris firmly. "Simon, I would never want you to work for the FBI", Jonathan reassured. "Don't worry the others agents don't know what you can do", he concluded as he patted Simon's hand. "How do you know", Simon demanded. Jonathan looked at him, "I have been working undercover along time trying to bring down this enemy", he told Simon. Simon felt anger rise, "you know who has done this", he demanded. "Yes, we do. He is a very dangerous opponent Simon and my employers felt that they should conceal his identity. It was not a descison I agreed with", Jonathan explained. Simon looked at him directly, "you didn't answer my first question", he persisted. "No, well I'm the brother of Anton Harris who was Giles Mangans business partner and friend for many years".

I knew your father quite well myself",Jonathan explained." I've even met your grandmother Maggie O'Connell".

Margaret O'Connell was an Irish gyspy, Simon had grown up hearing many of the stories about the amasing things she could do. He'd believed they were stories until he'd witnessed her gifts in action. It had scared him at first, even more so when he'd realised he'd inherited at least part of her gifts. But Maggie had helped him through the fear and he was still close to her.

He turned back toward Jonathan Harris and coldly looked at him, he knew he hadn't lied about Margaret but a cold feeling had surfaced during part of the story. He could not deny what they feeling meant. "You are lying to me", he remarked coldly as he glared at Jonathan. "I suppose you think that one more lie doesn't matter". But you expect me to help you, so you had better tell me everything", Simon stared at him intensly. Surprisingly Jonathan smiled, "ah yes, you do have that gift as well and I should have known better than to tell that story". But you do not want to know the truth", he told Simon.

Simon reached up and grabbed the other man, " I want my step son back safely and I want to know what it is everyone is hiding", he insisted "Alright ,I guess it is time you knew everything , Jonathan Harris was not the name I was born with", the other man admitted

Simon was staring at him his eyes washing from head to toe, the gaze lingered on his scarred arm and Jonathan say a look beginning. It was a slow horror building in Simon's eyes and he knew he was not going to be totally shocked when he told him, "Simon I am your father".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –pain and sorrow

Fiona was staring at the director when he told her something that should have been impossible. "Are you kidding", she demanded, "Harris is actually Giles Mangan, he's supposed to be dead." "Yeah well obviously he's not", the director confirmed. "We pulled him out of that fire ,then arranged for him to be given a new identity".

Jason shook his head, "so how come he's not in a different state or even a different country", he asked. Director Tandy sighed, "he was passionate about helping us, so we decided to given him a tenuous connection to this business. Anton Harris actually did have a brother called Jonathan. He lived and worked overseas, never seen in this country. He died several years ago in an accident that made it fairly easy for Giles to assume his identity. " When he assumed leadership of the Harris foundation we were hoping that certain people would try to do business with him".

"Of course there was an agreement that if wanted to be involved at some level that he could have no contact with any remaining members of his family", the director confirmed.

"Did you really think he'd keep that promise when things started to go wrong for Mangan and Saunders",Fiona asked pointedly. Giles kept his promise for years until Pattys death, then he became a lot harder to control.

He began to interfere with the agency plans and made moves on his own, organizing that competition, offering Jason Clarke extra money if he backed out of that contract", ,asking Maypenny to take care of Dan, those are just some of the examples that I've found out about. Who knows what else he's done" ,the director concluded.

"Well we know what he'll do", Fiona remarked. If the enemy has killed Dan and Saunders he'll go after them", she sadly stated.

"The director looked bleak as he nodded, "that will be one visit he won't come back from", he reflected.

He slammed the door to the room and then headed out of the apartment. "We might as well use his helicopter to fly ourselves to Sleepyside",he sated.

Jason and Fiona fell into step behind him no longer excluded from the plans.

"It had been quiet for a few minutes now with Simon just staring at him. He knew that he could n't fail to believe what he'd just told him and was waiting anxiously for his reaction. Giles knew that he'd be a fool to think Simon was ever going to be happy to see him, so he waited for some sort of angry outburst.

After another few minutes of waiting he got impatient, time was slipping away and he needed Simons cooperation quickly. "Aren't you going to say something", he demanded. Simon glared intensely, "I hope you weren't counting on me saying nice to meet you", he growled. "No actually I didn't expect you'd say that", Giles replied steadily . "Simon felt nothing but alienation and anger for this man, "you have no right to call yourself my father", he spat out. "You gave up that right when you walked out on my mother. You are nothing but a liar and a cheat so just let me go", he insisted forcefully throwing a fierce green eyed glare Giles way.

Giles felt the strong tempatation to do what Simon was suggesting but held firm, "no", he stated passionately. Simon was quite shocked that his gift was not working on the one man he really needed to get rid of. He backed away into a corner readying himself to deal physically with his so called father.

Í know you are angry and you probavly have a right to be. Yes I did lie to your mother and I shouldn't make excuses for that. But I loved her so much that I was afraid of losing her if I told her the truth. She was a ray of sunshine in my life Simon and I never wanted to leave either her or you", Giles stared at Simon boldly.

Simon closed his eyes. He'd been mad at his biological father all his life for betraying his mother . In his mind he'd imagined many reasons why he would have walked away. So Simon was not quite prepared to deal with the truth of Giles statement, he kept his eyes firmly closed not wanting to keep looking at the man. Giles was getting impatient again and insisted

"Now you need to decide if you can help me. I'm not asking you to like me or anything else ,all I want is Dan back safely.". Simon opened his eyes and studied his biological father. "Tell me this is not all your fault", he asked.

Giles winced and looked at him, "I wish I could tell you that but I suppose you and Dan are suffering because I was stupid. But so help me I never knew what was going to happen and if I could turn back the hands of time and correct one mistake I would", he declared passionately. Simon had to give the man credit for not even trying to continue to lie. But the words still felt hollow, he could not bring himself to remotely even understand this man. However he did recognize that they had a mutual goal. "Alright I will help you", he conceded. "But don't try to be friendly hoping I'm going to warm up to you because I'm not", he growled. Giles realized he still had a lot of work to do to get Simon to trust him. But for now he'd have to live with his somewhat cooperative attitude. "Alright then let's get moving", he told Simon.

As soon as the helicopter had touched down in front of the stadium Director Tandy, Fiona and Jason jumped down anxious to help sort out the scene. They were met by Ray Martin who gave them an update on the situation. "Saunders was not in the changing room, or anywhere else in the stadium. We have widened the search perimeter in case he was wandering around in a daze."

Ray pointed one finger over toward the still sobbing guard "here is our inside man", he told the director. Director Tandy looked over the sobbing mess that was the previously staunch security guard with barely held in check anger.

"You will face accessory on two charges, kidnapping and murder", he told the guard.

Dennis sobbed harder, barely getting out the words, "I…didn't …want …to …do …it". "But you did", Fiona pressed. "it was… Simon or my own …family", Dennis sobbed. Fiona had to admit she felt a small sliver of sympathy at that moment. This was very common play on part of their enemy ,getting other people to do bad things by threatening those closest to them." So she made no angry response instead insisting, "well you could lessen the charges if you tell us where they have taken Daniel".

Dennis shook his head, "they wouldn't tell me", he sobbed. Direcotr Tandy scowled as he recognized the location was not going to be that easily obtained.

"Anything else we can use", he asked Ray Martin. We checked numbers of those in the stadium with those here now and got one unaccounted for person. A number of witnesses I shave spoken with say that they tried to take one man out of the stadium but he broke away and went further into the smoke. Here is the description", he handed over a piece of paper. The director looked at the description, "nobody saw him come out again", he asked. He got head shakes, "sir, sir ,"another agent interrupted obviously excited about something. "We have found a fireman tied up in bushes several metres from the stadium". Director tandy finally felt a breakthrough coming, "well lets see what he has to say", he insited. A tall man was brought before them. He had several recent bruises voer his face, like someone had hit him hard. "Where are they taking the kid", the director demanded without even bothering to introduce himself.

The fireman glared at them and shook his head. "Then you will face the charges instead", the director threatened. Now the bogus fireman didn't look so sure, "look I don't know", he stated.

"The team instructed to snatch the kid would have received a number to call when then mission was successful. The numbers are all call boxes and are only manned for short periods . If no contact is made it is assumed the mission had failed.", the bogus firemna explained. "You have a number also", the director insisted. The man nodded. "I was to call and tell them the coach was dead. That other agent did this", the man pointed to the bruises ,"to get me to make the call. I think I have a right to complain about that treatment", the fireman grumbled. "I think you should be thankful he didn't shoot you, tell me about your encounter with him."

the director asked, beginning to have a distinct suspicion about the identity of the 'agent.

My instructions were to lure the coach into the changing room then lock him inside.

I was to guard the door until Healy came along with the gas canister . Healy put the gas under the door but couldn't stand there and watch. He ran away screaming leaving me to finish off the coach. I coud hear Saunders banging on the door and yelling then coughing. After awhile it all went quiet and I knew I wouldn't have to wait much longer. Then this older man wearing a badge came along with a gun and forced me away from the door then broke it down", the fireman reported

What condition was Saunders in", Fiona asked hurriedly. "He was unconscious but he was still breathing", the fireman confirmed. "That other agent made me help him drag him out. Then he got me to make the call, tied me up and left me."

The director pulled Fiona and Jason away for a minute. "It looks like I was partially correct, Mangans definitely been taken but It looks possible that Giles Mnagans intervened and managed to get Saunders out", he whispered. Fiona smiled, "he's going to face a tough battle to convince Saunders to trust him", she stated. "Yes probably but my main concern is that since Giles hasn't brought Saunders to us he probably is going to hide him somewhere or possibly even get him to help in revenge against the enemy", the director stated. "Saunders won't help him", Fiona remarked firmly. The director looked skeptical, "I think Saunders may realize that they do have one thing in common, both of them want Daniel back safely".

"Now Giles has told me about most of the enemies hide outs but he may just have kept something back just in case. So I can't guarantee he won't find them before we do".

Fiona now looked worried, "then we will have to find Giles and Saunders in addition to Mangan.", he stated. "Yes I have an idea about that", the director confirmed.

He turned back toward the bogus fireman, "I will need everything you can tell us", he stated. He had an awful feeling it would not be much. The enemy was well coordinated and careful not telling their workers to much information.

Take them both away and get their statements, director Tandy ordered other agents. Fiona watched as agents took the bogus fireman and a still sobbing Dennis Healy into custody.

Fiona looked over to her boss", "we cant keep all of this under wraps. The families of Saunders and Mangan deserve to know what has happened".

The director turned his head and looked over at the nearby ambulance. "Have you told the family anything", he asked Roy Martin.

"Well its been hard to stop rumor leaking out. That guard was screaming so loudly that the family heard what he said. The Saunders and Bill Regan are all getting treated for shock. Mrs Saunders and her daughter were particularly upset", Roy told them grimly.

The director looked over at his agents, "I can't let them know Giles Mnagan is alive but I will do what ever else I can to reassure them that I will get Daniel and Saunders back", he declared adamently.

He moved toward the ambulance and bracing himself entered the vechicle.

He saw Harriet and Grace saunders lying on beds looking distraught . Bill Regan and Greg Saunders were sitting on the edge of the bed looking equally as grim.

They stood up when Director Tandy approached. "I have come to tell you that Daniel has been kidnapped", he confirmed.

Bill closed his eyes tightly looking on the verge of breaking down. "What about our son", Greg pressed as he put one hand comfortingly on Bill Regans." He is still alive but his current location is unknown", the director confirmed. "However I am fairly certain that he is not in the hands of our kidnappers," Greg felt a huge sense of relief followed rapidly by fear. He knew about Simons ability and had the horrible feeling Simon had decided to go after whoever had Dan.

"I have come to tell you all what I want to do", the director continued

"Usually we wait for a kidnapper to contact the family", the director confirmed. "However in this case that contact may not come. Therefore we want to notify the public of the kidnapping so we can limit the number of places the kidnappers can take Daniel.

"Will they hurt him if you do that", Bill asked nervously. "I believe the notification will not put him in any more danger", the director told them. He turned to the Saunders, "I'd also like to announce that Simon is dead". If he is choosing to hide for any reason I'd like for him to feel safe from any body else coming after him."

Greg looked over at Harriet who nodded numbly.  
"Thank you", the director confirmed.

He was about to walk about when Bill Regan blurted, "dans medication".

'What Mr Regan", the director asked." Dan needs to take medication on a daily basis to stop reoccurrence of a genetic disorder," Regan explained.

The director looked at him seriously, "what happens if he doesn't take his medication", he asked. "If he is without the medication for too long he can die", Bill told him. The director swallowed, now they had a deadline to work against.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- tell me your secrets, tell me no lies.

Simon sat ridigly in the car not moving as two men placed an ugly hat on his head and handcuffed his wrists together. Giles felt a little sorry about the handcuffs but realized that Simon may at some stage try to escape. "Do you want one of us to come with you, one of the men asked Giles, "this one does not look all that cooperative".

"No, 'I'll be fine", Giles insisted, 'you keep to the plan".

The men nodded and backed away. Giles climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine, "well", he asked Simon. Simon closed his mind and reached out , at first he felt nothing and began to panic but then he calmed his mind and a strong familiar prescence began to fill him. "Head east", he told Giles.

The car began it's journey with Giles snapping on the radio. Music filled the car but Simon didn't really hear the songs, his mind was still focused on dan. "we interupt this program for a special broadcast", the radio suddenly boomed. "An incident at the Sleepyside skating arena has led to the kidnapping of one if the US skating team and the death of former gold medalist Simon Saunders. The FBI is seeking public support in locating the kidnapped member of the team Daniel Mangan", the announcer gave out Dans description." Daniel is on medication that is vital to his health and we implore his kidnappers to contact us so we can arrange immediate medical attention.'

Simon felt Dan's location slip from his mind, "I forgot about the medication", he sighed. Giles tapped his fingers on the car dashboard , "I am sure Tim had him treated as a baby but I also know that sometimes a second injection is needed at an older age to ensure the condition remains dormant. Tim must have died before that could happen", he reported. So how long has Dan got", Simon asked worriedly.

"He will feel mild effects after just one day", Giles stated. ""We need to find him quickly", Simon remarked. "I'm glad we agree about that at least", Gile sighed.

He looked briefly over at the rigid form of his son.

"I suppose the time has come to let you know what this is about", he told Simon.

"It was because of a woman," Giles began. I met her in my late teens. I'd always been a bit shy with girls and it surprised me that I felt so at ease with her. We started dating and as time went by I found myself more and more in love and began to contemplate a future with her. I took her to meet my parents but she didn't reciprocate telling me she didn't get on with her parents. She explained that they were very traditional and focused all their attention on their sons. Since she was a daughter she didn't really matter to them."

I decided that it wasn't important that I met them as I could see that Gloria Stafford was the woman for me."

We quietly got married and soon she informed me she was pregnant. In due time Tim was born. One day shortly after that I came home to find her in tears. She tells me her two brothers have died and that she has decided to recommence ties with her family. I was happy for her .

Giles sighed, "it was only when I met her father that I found out who she truly was".

"You see she used her mothers maiden name and not her father's."

Simon turned his head as Giles went silent, "who was she", he asked.

"Gloria Carruzo:, Giles replied. Simon frowned , somehow that name was familiar but he wrestled with exactly why. "I suppose you may not have too much knowledge of the Carruzo family, but they notorious in certain circles", Giles reflected

"Just tell me", Simon snapped as Giles stopped speaking again. "They are the foremost crime family in New York, rackets, gambling, prostitution ,you name it", Giles stated. "

Simon paled as things suddenly became very clear to him. "Dan is… ",Simon bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Dan is the great grandson of the patriarch of the Carruzo family, Donald Carrizo. While Donald certainly doesn't need any more money you have to understand that the Carruzos believe in family, you don't cross family or betray family and only a direct relative has any right to carry on the family business. Naturally Donald would also want to live safely and comfortably as he gets older and only a family member could guarantee his continued personal and financial security. The only male relative he has left is Dan".

"He must old by now", Simon remarked hopefully. Giles shook his head, "he was only young when he fathered his children. He's probably about 70 now".

Simon noticed Giles hand shaking, "I pretty much found out straight away what it was going to be like to be part of that family. Donald started to put pressure on many of the businesses I held shares in, it's called protection. He demands a fee to keep them safe from problems, if they don't pay he gets some of his boys to begin to make trouble. Most of my businesses resisted at first", Giles closed his eyes, "many people learnt the hard way what this man was capable of."

Donald made it very clear with me that if I protested he was quite happy to arrange to have me killed. Tim was his heir and he didn't really need me."

"I decided to risk running for it and took Tim and made for my parents house".

However Donalds people intercepted me and told me that if I wanted my parents to live that I better return to the family right away.

He had me beaten up and warned me that if I ever tried to take Tim again, it would be the last thing I ever did. He said he was going easy on me now because Gloria loved me so much. I begged her to get away but she said she couldn't".

So I stayed feeling trapped until Tim was about two years old. Donald took a great deal of interest in his development helping my wife look after him. He had many plans for his future life. I realized I had lost my son to this man so I ran away, leaving the state entirely to try to build my life elsewhere. That was the time I met your mother."

"You didn't tell her", Simon still couldn't get past that fact. "Did your Patty tell you whose family she became part of? There was no way she wouldn't have known Simon", Giles pointedly told him.

Dan's location slipped from his mind again at that point as his mind became clouded by the many betrayals in his life.

Seeing his anguish Giles pulled over the car, "We both didn't say anything for the same reason Simon, to protect those we love. I was hoping they'd just forget about me and let me live my life with Harriet. But Gloria wouldn't let me go. I am sorry."

Simon nodded numbly unable to feel much beyond pain. He realized Giles was touching his hand. But this time he did not shake the man off.

"I was forced to go back and this time kept a virtual prisoner. It didn't take long for Gloria to show she was exactly like her father. She made threats against Harriet and you saying that if I didn't stay she'd see to it that you were both killed. I stopped fighting at that point, I just held in my heart that at least one of my sons would grow up away from their influence."

Over the years a lot of my businesses began to disappear as the family slowly took them over but they could not get their hands on all of them. They found my business partner Anton Harris to be a fierce opponent. So they decided to deal with him.

Anton was smart though and took several measures against them. Donald decided to give the mission of bringing down the Harris foundation to Tim.

I seen him grow into a vicious cold hearted young man who was determined to listen to nothing I said. However I did have one bargaining chip, my own money which I held in a secret location. Tim wanted that money . He had to work for every penny Donald would give him and the old man had exacting standards. Tim figured it'd be easier to get his hands on the millions that I had. Gloria wanted me to give Tim the money but I held firm saying at least part of it was for you. That made her angry and she told Tim about you. At first I didn't know that Tim was doing anything to you. But once I did I was very angry and demanded he stop. Donald thought it was funny and encouraged the abuse. I swore Tim would never get a penny of any money if he didn't stop hurting you and threatening your family."

Simon saw tears running down Giles face. "He promised to stop and I thought my threat at worked. I found out later though that he'd run off with your girlfriend."

"My wife", Simon stated. Giles gasped audibly, " if I'd have known Simon I would have insisted that he returned her to you."

Simon looked down, " I doubt you could have influenced him", he sadly stated.

Giles rubbed his red rimmed eyes, "no you are right Simon I lost control of Tim when he was two years old, he had very little respect for me, his hero was Donald Carruzo."

"In due course I heard Patty was pregnant. I could see a cycle perpetuating itself and just didn't know what I could do to stop it."

It was about that time that I got contacted by a federal agent looking for information against the Carruzo family. I refused to help him as I knew that Donald Carruzo would not go after me, Gloria, Tim or Patty. He'd go after you. It is the tactic they use to bring people into line ,threats on those important to you".

Anyway I found out that Tim was still sending threats to your family so I went to a private lawyer and asked that he be cut out of my will completely."

The lawyer promised to draw up the papers and bring them to me the next day.

I had a meeting that night with Anton Harris to talk over our plans for his next line of defence against paying protection. Gloria turned up unannounced at that meeting.

We had a huge argument about her family and finally said I'd had enough and wanted out. She could do to me what ever she wanted, I just couldn't live like this anymore.

Gloria broke down in tears saying she did really love me and promised to walk away from the family and go away with me somewhere.

I promised to talk about this more with her and left her in the bedroom while I finished my business with Anton.

We were just concluding our plans when we noticed the smoke. Yelling for Gloria to come we ran to the door only to find it hot to the touch". Giles shivered as the memory of feeling trapped returned. "We crawled across the floor keeping ourselves below the smoke as we made for the window. We were on the twentieth floor so had no means of escape. Fire crews had arrived and were endeavoring to get the fire under control.

I struggled to my feet and waved out the window. Fire crews spotted us and quickly began to prepare a rescue". Giles rubbed his arms," flames were shooting from the floors below as the building became an inferno. While fire fighters made an effort to control the flames a ladder was put up to our floor. I turned to find Gloria to get her onto the ladder but Icould see nothing but smoke. I couldn't find Anton either, a fireman grabbed me and dragged me out. He went back later for Gloria and Anton and got them out as well", Giles lowered his eyes. "They did not survive. I was in the ambulance when the same federal officer came to me and told me he could ensure I was listed as dead if I was prepared to help them. Thinking that I really didn't have any other options I agreed."

"It was later on that I found out the agency suspected Tim and Mitchell Greerson of the building arson, but had no definite proof.

I became more determined at that point to help the agency bring down the Carruzo family, so they let me become a federal agent myself and begin a new identity as Jonathan Harris the highly reclusive barely seen brother of Anton. A few appearance changes eliminated any chance I'd be recognized."

"You obviously didn't succeed at bringing down the family", Simon mused."Donald was very careful not to let me know too much. He used others to carry out many illegal acts in his name. If they were caught they would not rat on him because they knew not even jail was a safe place.

"The federal agency did bring a stop to many illegal activities but Donald remained untouchable. So they had to continue working on the case hping that he'd make a mistake", Giles replied solemnly.

Simon thought over Giles story knowing that there was no lie about any part of what he was saying. But some questions still remained.

"What happened to Timothy", he asked. "His father was very angry that his daughter had also died in the fire. Tim's relationship with him was never quite the same after that. You see Donald had become very close to his daughter. She was never supposed to die in that fire and Donald placed the blame solely on Tim. Tim and Donald began to have a lot of arguments. This did work in my favour in one area as Tim stopped Donald seeing Dan. One day Tim went out to conduct business and was stabbed."

Simon looked at Giles, "how'd you know all this", he asked. "Oh the agency had a mole in the organization that fed some information. But Donald was smart enough only to trust a few people with his own personal secrets. That kept him fairly safe from prosecution."

Giles looked down, "so help me but some part of me was relieved when Tim died as I thought that would end Donald's influence over the family."

Giles shook his head, "I seems I was wrong. Although Donald did leave the raising of Dan to Patricia he has obviously been on the side lines all this time waiting."

Simon frowned, "Perhaps he had a reason for not acting earlier."Do you think Patty might have held some knowledge over his head, to get him to leave Dan alone."

Giles frowned, "no Donald would have killed her if she had even tried."

"I think the delay was maybe due to the falling out of Tim and Donald. " But why they didn't take Dan earlier is not my main concern. I want to know why they keep trying to kill you. I don't think it was revenge for your earlier relationship with Patty because I'm sure they never knew you were married", Giles remarked

"I am still Dans uncle and I would try and get him back if he was kidnapped", Simon stated adamantly. "Yes, they definitely knew you and Tim were half brothers but they have not tried to kill Bill Regan who is also Dans Uncle and currently has legal custody", Giles pointed out

Well Patty never told me anything", Simon swore. "I don't doubt that, she loved you very much", Giles responded. Simon turned toward him, "exactly how do you know that, he asked. "Because I watched you both", Giles stated without any touch of guilt.

Simon looked rather disgusted but didn't make any further comment.

"I watched and was glad everything seemed fine, he paused, "then Patty died and everything went wrong."

Simon closed his eyes, "did they kill her", he asked. "No I don't believe they did Simon. I investigated every angle of that accident and it seemed purely that, an accident." I went a little crazy at that time because both you and Dan disappeared.

It took me awhile to find Dan was being held by the courts after being involved in a gang fight. When I investigated further I found he'd been running with the Cowhands. At that stage I didn't find out their connection to the Carruzo family, though I should have suspected. But all I was concerned about was Dan's welfare. Since I still couldn't find you I put out feelers and managed to find Bill Regan."

Simon gasped. "I was not about to leave Dan alone if you were dead", Giles told him. But I didn't believe you were and eventually I found you. Then I didn't understand while you and Dan were not together so I arranged to have you appointed as coach to the US team and sent to Sleepyside", Giles told Simon.

"You did all that", Simons mind wrestled with the facts. "Yes I may have to live without member of my family but there is no way I wanted Dan to grow up without you. I thought I could trust you to be a much better father figure than Tim", Giles reflected.

"Before I found you I realized that members of the family were trying to abduct Dan".

The first attempt happened in my very own amusement park. I intervened and managed to get Dan back. Then I asked the agency to put as much pressure on the family as possible to slow down thier activities while we could figure out a way to stop this once and for all.'

Giles shook his head, 'things have just seemed to escalate culminating in that attempt at the ball. The agency took out the cowhands and that seemed to slow down the family again. But it has not stopped them. Although the agency has been working for many years on legally finding a way to stop Donald Carruzo they have only now gathered the intelligence they need. However he has launched a pre emptive strike by taking Dan." Giles concluded

Simon looked bleak ,"so Donald wants to train Dan up to eventually take over his crime empire", he clarified. "I'm afraid so Simon", Giles admitted. Simon tapped the finger of his hand against the seat. "Patty must have always live in fear that would happen", Simon mused. He wondered again why she had never said anything to him. "She probably thought you'd try to stop them and end up dead", Giles told him bluntly, seeming to guess where Simon's thoughts were going.

"Yes but she never acted like she was scared of anything, we never moved a lot, and most people knew where to find us. If they had wanted to take Dan it would have been fairly easy.", Simon reflected chillingly. Giles nodded, "Patty would not have been much of a deterrent". I think perhaps they wanted Dan to be easily susceptible to their influence and Patty's death provided them with the perfect opportunity to influence his thinking."

Dan will never go back to that life willingly", Simon muttered

"No I imagine he will fight but they will use threats to get him to comply".

Those threats will be against his Uncle Bill and anyone else in Dan's life. They will probably also tell him you are dead." When I intercepted that fireman I had him ring his contacts and confirm his mission to kill you was successful. That will temporarily put them off trying to track you down," Giles remarked. Simon paled knowing how devastated Dan would be when told the news.

"He may fight for awhile but eventually he will give in", Giles stated sadly. Simon recognized the voice of experience. He began to worry about Dan.

"You can find him", that statement was firm and direct holding a fierce hope.

Simon nodded and closed his eyes settling his mind on finding Dan.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- entering the fray

His eyes opened and he struggled to make himself more alert. Trying to move made him realize that his arms and legs were firmly bound. He began to panic. A cold looking face came into view and two hands firmly held him down. "If you behave it'll hurt less", the man informed him. Dan looked around him three men were stationed around him, none of them looking exactly friendly. Two were short and man looking and the other tall and skinny."Where am I", Dan asked. "On the way to meet your great grandfather", came the reply. Dan's eyes widened, " all my family apart from my uncles are dead", he stated firmly. The man shook his head, "no, your great grandfather Donald Carruzo is very much alive and waiting for you". Unlike Simon Dan knew exactly who Donald Carruzo was and what he stood for. "He's my great grandfather", he choked out brokenly. 'Yes, but don't feel bad kid, he wants to share his empire with you", the man stated firmly. "You are one lucky kid you'll inherit an empire worth millions of dollars."

Dan scowled, "money made from hurting others", he stated. The man shrugged, "so", he stated in a matter of fact voice. "I won't be part of that", Dan said firmly.

"You won't have much choice kid, unless you want Donald to go looking for your Uncle Bill Regan and take care of him in the same manner as your coach", the man stared into Dan's eyes. Dan paled, "what about Simon, what have you done to him", he demanded. "He's dead Daniel", the man said ruthlessly. "No", Dan sobbed as he broke down and cried. The man made no move to comfort him, "behave and your uncle won't join him", the man repeated. Dan made no comment just staring into space.

"How long to the rendezvous", another kidnapper asked. "The boss wants us to keep moving for awhile, keeping on the less crowded streets. The FBI will be canvassing all our regular hide outs." There'll be roadblocks on major roads", the other man reminded. "Don't worry the bosses spotters will tell us which ways to go", the driver reassured . "Good", the man looked over at Dan, "he won't be causing us any trouble", he said. The man driving turned on the radio . The broadcast about the abduction came on again. "Damn it I forgot all about collecting that medication ", the tallest kidnapper remarked . "Carruzo won't like hearing that", the other short guy warned". Whats this about the lack of medication affecting his life", the driver asked. "We could contact the old man and tell him but you know he'll punish the person responsible for the stuff up", the first kidnapper admitted in a shaky voice. Dan listening to their chatter began to have an idea, "it's a lie ", he interupted, "just a way to get you to seek help for me". I'll only get mildly sick", Dan told them, The driver smiled, "I see he's already learning to cooperate", he remarked. "Yes, agreed the other man." "It was a good ploy by the FBI but we know its fake so we'll just concentrate on getting Daniel out of the state." Dan heard the comments and steeled his mind. He knew what would happen to him without the medication but right now he didn't particularly care.

The atmosphere in Sleepyside had changed from a celebratory one in one of despair. The US skating team milled about not really knowing what to do. They should all be heading home but nobody wanted to go. Sandra wandered over to where the Bob whites were all sitting and listened to their conversation. "We need to find Dan", Trixie was saying. "Exactly how do you think we are going to do that Trix", Brian challenged. "We have no idea where he would be taken." We can't just do nothing", Trixie sobbed. Brian cuddled his sister close, "I know it's hard to feel helpless Trix but this time we have to leave the feds to handle things". Trix glared at him. "They didn't stop Dan getting kidnapped", she pointed out. Jim put his hand on her shoulder, "no but they do know how to deal with kidnappers. All we can do it support Regan and the Saunders", he concluded.

Trixie cried into her brothers shoulder hating not knowing what to do. In her mind she kept thinking that some how some way she was going to find a way to help.

It was getting darker outside and Simon tried hard to fight off the urge to drop off to sleep. It'd been a grueling day and he was still recovering from almost dying.

But he forced himself awake thinking of what could be happening to Dan.

Beside him Giles was still driving. Simon had no idea what to say to the man. He'd adamantly decided to hate him for leaving his mother. But Giles story had touched a nerve, their lives were alike in so many ways. Simon felt his anger lessen. "They are not stopping", he reported to Giles. Giles sighed, "I was hoping they might at least stop for the night but they probably have plenty of relief drivers".

If they keep going then we are going to stay behind them", Simon told him. "I don't intend to leave Dan in their hands Simon, we have to catch up quickly, "Giles insisted.

Simon thought about that, "what about using a helicopter", he suggested.

"I thought initially about using my helicopter but it is federal issue and easily traced. My people want to stop both us and Carruzo but I no longer trust them to look after our interests. If I had not intervened you would be dead and I'll be damned if I lose either you or Dan in this fight.", Giles remarked passionately.

Simon was startled by what he heard in Giles voice, yes there was anger against Carruzo but this man also cared, no not just cared but loved both him and Dan.

How was he supposed to feel about that. Simon pushed that thought away, not wanting to deal with it right now. All he could do was be helpful, "I know someone with a helicopter", he suggested. "Someone you can trust", Giles queried.

Simon nodded, "my friend Jay Morgan", he told Giles. Giles looked thoughtful, "the base ball coach", he reflected. "Yes", Simon agreed. "Well you'd be asking a very big favour and don't forget he might have heard you are dead. Therefore if you contact him he may be compelled to report it to the FBI, "Giles told him

Simon, looked over at him , "a few years back Jay had been at a party celebrating the teams latest win. He came back to his apartment drunk and attempted to go swimming in the pool. I still don't know what made me stop off at his apartment that night but if I hadn't he'd have drowned".

"I'd say he owes me a pretty big favour", Simon reported. Giles looked thoughtful, "hmm okay I'll start thinking up a plan.", Simon kept thinking, "if we catch up to Dan we are going to need his medication, there is some at the stadium, perhaps Jay could get that for us". Giles frowned, "I'm not sure they would let him in without checking his credentials then the FBI would find out about his connection with you".

"Okay so we need someone in Sleepyside to get the medication and then give it to Jay.", Simon suggested.

"Know anybody else that the FBI won't suspect", Giles asked. Simon thought about Bill, but no the FBI would suspect he'd contact him. That also went for any of his skaters but what about someone else. "Peter Belden might help me", Simon told Giles.

"Alright we'll risk this plan contact Belden first, then Jay Morgan and hope neither of thrir phones are tapped."

Trixie tossed and turned in her bed. It was very late but she could not sleep.

Thoughts kept swirling through her brain not letting her mind rest. That was why she heard the ringing of the phone, 12 am midnight, an odd time for someone to call. Trixie crept out of bed, inching closer to the phone, he hand reached the receiver and she lifted it up. About to offer a greating Trixie paused when she heard her fathers voice. They must have lifted phones at the same time. She should just put the phone down but the next voice made that thought instantly vanish, "Peter it's me Simon". Peter Belden stared at the phone, he'd heard the announcement that Simon was dead and was instantly suspicious. "Look however you are that is not funny", Peter remarked angrily. "Peter, I'm not dead", Simon told him firmly, "I think the FBI said that to help keep me safe. I'm actually trying to find Dan and need you to do something important for me."

Trixie gripped the phone tighter, she of course had known that Simon Saunders was not dead but had been ordered by the FBI to say nothing. She wondered why the coach has chosen to ring her father.

"If you want help why not ask the feds",Peter insisted. Simon paused knowing the next part of this conversation would be a true test of his friendship with the banker. "What I am doing is not exactly official and I don't need them to know. Peter if I had trusted them with my safety I would be dead. I don't trust them to find Dan so I've sought help from friends. Please Peter can you get the medication for me without the FBI finding out."

Peter thought about that seriously, "are you sure you're alright", Peter insisted. "I'm alright Peter", Simon assured." But I really need someone to do this favour.", he held his breath. Peter was quiet for a few minutes then, "alright Simon what do you want me to do". Trixie listened carefully to the coaches instruction then carefully put down the phone. Finally she had found a way to involve herself in the case. She thought of her brothers and friends, she could not risk telling to many people about this.

Usually everything she did she confided to Honey but Honey would tell Jim and Jim would tell Brian and next thing she knew wing clipping would happen. If she was going to do this this it was going to be on her own.

He'll do it", Simon reported as he flicked the buttons on the phone then immediately redialed Jay Morgan.

The base ball coach was not asleep either. He sat still on his bed reeling from the shock of hearing about Simons death . When the phone rang he answered it grumpily with "what do you want". "Actually your helicopter might help", came the reply in a very familiar voice. "Simon you're not dead", Jay stated happily. "No but I do need your help. Can you collect something for me then come and pick myself and a friend up at a location I'm going to give you", Simon asked

Jay felt concerned, "is this something to do with what happened at the stadium", he asked. Yes , Jay but I can't tell you too much about it now. I just need you to bring the helicopter and not to tell anybody about who you are meeting", Simon told him

Jay thought that over, "are you in trouble Simon", he asked bluntly. "Yes, Jay and I'm asking you not to say anything about meeting me to the authorities. I know it's a pretty big favour but I really need your help."

"Alright", Jay agreed after thinking over Simons request.

Simon gave out the instructions and Jay hung up minutes later.

He lay down upon his bed again. Simon wasn't dead and that made him really happy. But what if he was in danger . If Jay said nothing the danger just might become deadly. With that thought in mind Jay Morgan reached again for the phone. "I'd like to be connected to the FBI please", he insisted.

He was going to tell them about the conversation and hope he was doing the right thing.

Director Tandy smiled as he put down the phone. "we have a location on Saunders and Mangan", he told Fiona and Jason. "How", fiona asked.

"Saunders contacted a friend and asked him to meet him with his helicopter. The friend was worried about Saunders welfare and called us", the director reported. he pulled out a map and studied it solemly, "hmm Mangan is being cautious. He has asked Morgan to meet him in this field. It is only big enough for one helicopter so we are going to have to hide the federal copter in this other field", he tapped the map. "We will move through the trees and grab Morgan , then Giles and Saunders will be without a pilot and unable to go anywhere," the director decided. "We will also have a couple of cars at the location just in case." He smiled finally he would be able to get something on this case right. Let's get things organised, this is going to go down as soon as it's light".

Simon turned to Giles, "Jay will meet us". Alright but despite what you say I think we should be prepared just in case either he or Belden contact the authorities, Giles declared. Simon turned to him and for the very first time offered a small smile, "Maybe the feds don't know everything about me", he told Giles. Giles raised one eyebrow, "what do you mean', he asked. Simon told him something very important.

The next morning Trixie got up early finshed her chores and went to her mother, "moms I'm meeting up with Honey ,she lied, " I'll be back later".

Her mother thankfully ddin't protest and Trixie quickly climbedconto her bike and cycled quickly to the stadium where she awaited her fathers arrival.

Peter parked his car and nervously approached the stadium. This morning there was only one agent on the door. Smiling in an innocent manner Peter approached him and showed his ID." I was at the stadium last night and in the rush to evacuate my wife lost a ring", he lied. "I was just wondering if I could have a brief search for it."

The FBI agent looked him up and down shrugged and said, "sure we have finshed with the place so I see no harm in you trying to find the ring. I don't count on your luck though. " Thanking the man Peter hurried inside making straight for Simon's office. The door was firmly locked with a security code needed to enter. Peter typed in the numbers Simon had given him and opened the door.

Making his way to the cabinet he quickly secured the medication, re shut the door then spend a few minute inside wandering around as if searching. Then he left explaining to the guard, "can't see any sign of the ring, so maybe the wife will just claim the insurance". He hurried away before any further questions could be asked.

Climbing into his car and setting off for the next destination Peter failed to notice his daughter hidden in the back seat.

Driving along a quiet stretch of road Peter stopped his car outside a lonely mailbox.

He climbed out and opened the box placing the pill bottle inside. Then he drove away.

Trixie had hurriedly darted from the car into the surrounding bushes while her father had been occupied and now waited silently. She went over to the mail box and pushed the pill bottle right to the back then stuffed some papers from her pocket in front of it. She had to delay Mr Morgan for a few seconds so she could get into his car. Soon a white car drew up and stopped and Trixie recognized the face she'd seen in the papers, baseball coach Jay Morgan. While the man searched the mailbox she climbed into his thankfully unlocked car and hid herself on the floor of the back seat.

Seconds later they were off again heading for the helicopter.

The journey to the copter took only about ten minutes. Trixie began to wonder how she was going to get out of the car and into the helicopter without Jay suspecting. But she needn't have worried Jay slipped into the bushes for a few minutes leaving her to run across the grass and settle herself into the back of the helicopter. Jay enter the helicopter himself not long after and flicked the switches. Seconds later Trixie felt the bird lift off. She made herself as comfortable as possible under blankets in the back. For better or worse she was now along for the ride.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- one step closer ,one step further away

Simon sat with his head resting against the side of the car , he had been awake all night and felt exhaustion creping upon him. Opposite him Giles actually looked reasonable alert as he scanned the skies for any sign of the helicopter.

"I am sure he'll come", Simon stated . "Yeah let's hope so because we are losing time", Giles remarked. Simons thoughts returned to Dan who would have spent the night in captivity. "Will they hurt him", he asked anxiously. "Donald won't want them to hurt him physically but what he might have to listen to won't be very pleasant", Giles told him. He tapped his fingers, "I expected Donald to be the one who took him from the stadium. This was not a situation he should have trusted to his employees", he remarked.

"Yeah but if it went wrong then he would have got caught and not the others", Simon reminded. " I guess you are right but I still expected Donald to be close by", Giles mused. A soft sound interrupted his thoughts. The sound rapidly got louder, "the copter is coming", Giles remarked unnecessarily. Simon shook himself into alertness as he waited.

Not too far away agents watched from the trees. "Wait until the copter lands then grab Morgan", the director reminded. "Remember no shooting we are not dealing with a usual type of kidnapper".

Trixie felt the helicopter descend and braced herself wondering what was going to happen. A soft bump minutes later indicated they'd touched down. She risked peeking out to see what was happening.

"Okay run", Giles told Simon as they watched the copter land. The two sprinted out from the trees racing toward the machine.

Jay had exited the machine and moved away watching as two figures approached . He soon recognized Simon and raced toward him, leaving the helicopter alone in the field. Simon found himself being firmly embraced by Jay as Giles stood by and watched. "Quickly now, we have to go", Giles warned . Jay looked over at the older man shivering as he noted the gun in his hand. "It's alright ,he's on our side", Simon assured. Jay nodded and fell into step with Simon as they headed back toward the copter. "Stop FBI", the order rang out around them. Simon stopped turning to look accusingly at Jay, "sorry, I thought you were in danger", his friend admitted. "I'm not", Simon assured him firmly. Jay was not too sure whether to believe him and decided to keep to the FBIs plan.

"Lets run ", Giles ordered. Giles set off with Simon following behind but Jay as per instructions was a little slower and was quickly intercepted by an FBI agent who pulled him to the ground.

The director watched as Mangan and Saunders made it to the helicopter. "You can't go anywhere so you might as well give up now", he yelled.

Simon looked over at his biological father realizing that this was the moment he could escape if he wished. Giles seemed to know this but said nothing only daring to reach out and put his hand on Simon's. Simon looked over at him and slowly like he was putting his hand into a fire reached up and squeezed Giles hand. Then with his other hand he reached out and began to flick the switches that would set the helicopter in motion.

The director stood and stared as before his eyes the helicopter lifted off with Saunders in the pilots seat. "Do not fire", he repeated as the agents moved toward the machine unsure of what to do. Seconds later it was too late, the helicopter had gained height and began to move away. The director looked over at Jay Morgan, "you didn't to mention that Saunders can fly that thing", he growled. "Yeah well I forgot, just like you forgot to mention he was cooperating with his captor", Jay retorted.

The director yelled to his men to make their way back to the federal helicopter. His orders were interrupted by gun fire and an ominous sound coming from the field where their helicopter waited. Mangan was making sure the copter could not follow them."Dammit I wish I never trained that man", the director groused as he moved toward the car, now their only means of trailing after the escaped duo.

Trixie felt herself calm after the tense moments of action. The ownership of the helicopter had changed hands and she was now with Simon Saunders and an unknown man.

She thought briefly about revealing herself but held back. They could sit drop her off somewhere .She inched forward a little so she could here what was being said.

"We will quickly gain ground on them now", Giles remarked.

"Yeah we will but exactly how are we going to stop them there are two of us and probably several of them. Plus they have Dan as a hostage. ", Simon pointed out.

"Well actually you are wrong when you say there are only two of us" ,Giles told him.

"I was holdling off the agency because I want you to be safe and not held in their custody. But once we get close to them I'll contact the director and give them details of our location. Giles picked up a walkie talkie, "I dropped one of these into the back of the federal car while we were waiting for Morgan", he told Simon.

Simon looked relieved . "I am glad you didn't make a run for it when we were collecting the helicopter", Giles remarked. Simon looked at him, "I've been angry at you for years thinking you abandoned us because you didn't care. But you did it because you do. ", he told him. Giles reached up to brush Simon's cheek softly. "You and Dan were the only things that have kept me sane Simon. I love you both very much" , he admitted. Simon felt a tear fall down his cheek, "hey its alright", Giles told him softly, "I don't expect you to abandon Greg . I'm just enjoying this opportunity to get to know my other son. Once this is over I expect we will never see each other again", Giles told him truthfully.

Listening from the back Trixie had to shove her fist into her mouth to stop an audible gasp from erupting, the man with Simon had just said he was his father. Trixie tried to think up how that was possible but couldn't come up with an answer.

Simon shut his eyes again reaching out, "they've stopped", he remarked.

"Then we will catch them", Giles stated . "What are you going to do" Simon asked worriedly.

"Leave you in the car while I take out Donald", Giles admitted. Simon stared, "you are going to shoot him", he asked. "He deserves to suffer for all that he has done Simon but I know that no amount of suffering will ever bring back those who he has killed. So I'll settle for shooting him", Giles stated fiercely. Simon guessed he couldn't blame him. "The others may get away with Dan", he stated shakily. "Don't worry Simon as well as the feds I have another type of help coming. He took up a different radio, there are other people out there who have also suffered at Donalds hands and they will be joining me for a little revenge". Simon swallowed nervously, "you don't have to leave me in the car, I could help", he stated. But Giles shook his head, "no Simon, you are not a killer and I will not let you become one." Let me deal with this." Simon looked over at his father and nodded in acceptance. He turned his mind back to their quarry who were getting closer by the minute.

Dan lay on the floor of the car feeling sick . The 3 men around him were laughing as they told a horrible story that involved several people being hurt by Donald Carruzo. He knew this was just part of the process of preparing him to be intregated back into gang life. His stomach started to twist and he threw up over the floor as the story concluded. "Hey that's disguisting", the kidnapper called Ken stated.

"Yeah well he said he'd get sick", Fred reminded. "Well he can clean it up himself". Ken remarked. Dan held his breath as another wave of nausea rode up. He had not had any medication since the night before the competition and knew the side effects were beginning. Really he should say something now so he could get help but as another horrible story began Dan changed his mind and lay there shivering determined to be in a coma by the time he reached Donald Carruzo.

"We will stop and change vechicle soon", Murray their driver stated. That caused Ken to put his large boot on top of Dan's back, "our little friend here won't get a chance to get away", he growled.

" Once we change cars we haven't got long to the rendezvous and our payoff", Fred reminded them all.

They all looked happy at that until a sound began to penetrate, "isn't that a helicopter", Ken stated nervously. "Yes, it is but don't worry there is not way the feds know we are here", Murray assured his partners. The drone got louder, "I don't know

Ken, I think we should take some precautions just in case", Murray pressed

"Alright", Fred chipped in ,"I have an idea turn off the next road coming up", he told Murray. "How's that going to help us", Ken asked.

"They will be flying with the sun in their eyes and that road has a little surprise waiting", Fred responded with a truly awful grin.

Dan had began to feel a small sliver of hope but the look on Fred's face stopped him, these guys had something unpleasant planned and he had a horrible feeling the rescue would never come.

"Sir did you put this back here", Fiona asked as she found a RT on the floor of the car,.

"No", Director Tandy admitted. Fiona pushed the button, "is any one there", she asked.

"Yes, its Jonathan Harris here", came Giles voice. "You needn't bother using that name we know who you are", Fiona stated. "Alright then, we understand each other.

I have some information on Carruzos location and are making my way there now".

We should be in sight of him within the minutes. "Giles reported. He gave out there location, "you can help me come clean up the mess, after I've dealt with Carruzo", he told them firmly . Direcotor Tandy heard anger in the voice,"don't be stupid Giles, do you think one gun is enough to stop them", he cautioned. "One bullet is enough for Carruzo and he's the only one I want.

Without their leader the others will fall apart.", Giles predicted. "If you are wrong you will be the one putting both Daniel and Simons life in danger", the director warned. "Don't worry I will handle it", Giles stated he turned away from the radio and back to where Simon was flying. The sun was almost directly in their faces and it was with sudden dread that Giles caught a glimpse of something. "Pull up Simon quickly", he shouted. Simon realized that almost directly in front of them were power lines. He hurriedly pulled back on the stick.

"Giles you still there", the director queried as he realized the connection was still open.

He listened jumping when he heard a sickening sound. He put his foot down solidly on the accelerator pushing the big car forward. "Whats the matter", Fiona asked picking up on his sense of urgency, "I think something happened to the helicopter ", the director anxiously responded.

Trixie jumped in fright as she heard a sickening sound. Peering out from her hiding place she caught a frightening glimpse of the helicopters blades hitting a wire.

Then she felt a lurch as the helicopter went down. She realized with growing horror that they were going to crash. Holding on tight Trixie thought of everyone important in her life and hoped she'd get the chance to see them again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- starts with a bang ends with a question

"Man that was exciting", Fred enthused as he turned to his partners. "Yeah the pilot did manage to pull it up a bit toward the end but they still hit the ground", Ken remarked

The three kidnappers looked over to where the helicopter lay on the ground. One rotor blade had completely snapped , the windows had all broken and black smoke was billowing out. "Maybe it's going to explode",Fred told them, "that would be awesome". Dan tried hard not ignore their words but felt anger rise, "some of them could be hurt or dead', he told them angrily. "That would be great as they'd be a couple of less Feds in the world", Murray laughed. He put his boot down hard on Dan's back, "your'e too soft kid, but don't worry we'll find a way of fixing that".

"Let's get going ,standing around here staring may get us noticed", Fred cautioned.

Ken looked over at the wreck of the helicopter, "a car has stopped and people are on their way over to help", he stated. "Let them, we won't have to worry about pursuit for awhile", Ken stated confidently.

Dan felt the car set off again . His nausea of the previous night had now stopped leaving him dry throated and tired. Strangely he felt a little better this morning but guessed that was just lull before other symptoms made themselves felt. He licked his lips feeling terribly thristy his abductors had offered him neither food or drink. This was Dan knew another method of trying to wear him down. If he asked for food and drink he'd give his captors a minor victory and he was determined not to give them any means of satisfaction. So he lay on the floor of the car and closed his eyes.

But as the trio started to narrate another unpleasant story Dan began to feel scared that he'd loose his mind before he'd get a chance to fall unconscious.

" I think the helicopter has crashed", the director concluded worriedly as he continued to try and raise Giles . "Did he give you a location", Fiona asked.

"Yes, and I will radio for help to be sent. But it may take awhile they are in a fairly isolated location", the director stated. He hurriedly organized the help hoping they'd be in time to aid anybody who'd been injured.

Helen Belden had not been think to much about this day. She had Harriet, Greg and Grace Saunders around and was trying to keep their minds of what had happened. Strangely Harriet and Grace didn't see too distraught mainly quiet and worried. But Helen figured that had to be shock. She was just making them yet another cup of tea when the door banged open and Honey and Jim wandered inside. "Hi Mrs B, we've just come to collect Trix and the others", Honey stated. "At first the statement didn't register with Helen. "The boys are out back helping their father and Trixie is, Suddenly Helen's eyes widened. "She is supposed to be with you", she stated.

Honey looked surprised, "I haven't seen her since yesterday", she replied. A cold feeling began to settle upon Helen at that moment, "Peter, she yelled loudly.

Peter Belden hurriedly entered the room, "Helen whats the matter", he demanded.

Trixie is missing", Helen stated, "she left early this morning saying she was meeting Honey but as you can see Honey is here and Trixie is not".

Peter began to wonder where his daughter could possibly be. "She was upset about not being able to help Dan. But there is nothing she could do to involve herself", Honey remarked worriedly. That comment made Peter Belden sit down slowly on a chair, "maybe there was", he stated. "About midnight I had a phone call", he looked over at the Saunders," it was Simon asking me to do him a favour", he went on to explain noting that the Saunders didn not seem to be terribly shocked about hearing from a son that was supposedly dead. "We knew Simon was alive somewhere", Harriet confirmed, "but the FBI asked us not to mention anything". Peter nodded, "anyway you know our daughter Helen if she overheard me then…."he left the sentence hanging but Helen completed it , "then she is heading into trouble".

She turned to her husband, "I think it is time you told the FBI about this", she stated firmly.

For a minute everything looked upside down. But moving her head slightly made her realized that was because things had been thrown about during the crash. She carefully moved each part of her body and felt relief that nothing seemed to hurt. The blankets surrounding her had acted like a coccon shielding her body from the impact.

Crawling out of her safe hole Trixie, coughed as smoke reached her nostils, was the helicopter on fire. Looking back she couldn't see any flames but th'e smell gave her a sense of urgency and she moved toward the cockpit . Ahead of her she could see two unmoving figures. She made for Simons father first. He had no obvious injuries just lying still. Trixie was staring into his face when the eyes opened. She jumped back quickly. "Who are you", Giles demanded. ""I'm Trixie Belden I umm stowed away in the helicopter", Trixie hurriedly told him. Giles stared at that story but didn't seek an immediate explaination as he had only one concern on his mind. "Is Simon alright', he asked. Trixie looked over toward Mr Saunders, his body was held in place firmly by the harness but his head slumped down chin on chest. Trixie moved closer and began to worry as she spied blood on the other side of his face. His complextion was rather pale and Trixie reached out with her hand nervously afraid of what she might find.

"Is he dead", Giles asked brokenly as he hurried to release his harness. "No", Trixie replied as she felt the beating of a pulse under her fingers.

"Hey are you alright in there" a voice called. Trixie turned to see a man and woman approaching, "we need some help", she called out.

The man hurriedly moved into the cockpit and put his arms around Simon, "we need to get him out", he stated. Trixie frowned as something Brian had told her surfaced, 'you shouldn't move him", she protested. "There are some flames out back', the man warned," if they reach the fuel tank, you have a big problem".

Trixie didn't need to ask what sort of problem that would be. She hurriedly moved out of the way so the man and Simons' father could move him out of the helicopter.

They carried him several metres from the helicopter then place him down gently.

The man began to run his hands over Simon checking for injuries.

Giles sat numbly looking at the burnt out wreckage . "Mr Harris, I can't find anything broken", the man stated. Trixie frowned at the address, their male rescuer had not asked for names but obviously knew Simons father.

"His pupils are not reacting properly, looks lie he has a concussion", the man continued "Right well I guess we better get help for him, then we will have to do the best we can on our own", Giles reflected.

Trixie looked over at him, "do you have a way of tracking Dan, I heard Mr Saunders mention you had nearly reached him".

Giles turned and regarded her solemly deciding to avoid the question for the time being, " Trixie Belden wasn't it, he asked. Trixie nodded. "well Simon has only mentioned one Belden are you related to his friend Peter". "Yes I'm his daughter", Trixie acknowledged. "So what exactly where you doing stowing away in the helicopter", Giles asked. "I over heard my father planning to meet Mr Morgan and decided to come along to see if I could help Dan.", Trixie told him quite calmly. Giles glared, "well what am I supposed to do with you, I don't want to lose time by sending you back". Trixie swallowed suddenly nervous, "I want to come", she stated frimly

Giles looked over at the man and woman, "what do you think", he asked them.

"You should really leave her here sir", the woman remarked. "But since she's probably only about 14, then I guess we should take responsibility for her".

"Right that means you will have to come with us, Giles told Trixie. A groan alerted his thoughts back to Simon and he rushed over to find him lifting his head up and blinking rapidly. 'Ooh my head", Simon exclaimed." Try not to move too much", the man warned. Simon ignored the caution sittng up straighter ,he looked over at the helicopter. "Oh great", he muttered. "Yeah but don't worry I'll continue on using a map to help locate Dan. There aren't too many roads out here . You just lie back down and we'll send help for you", Giles remarked as he watched blood run down Simons face from a gash in his temple. "Then you are relying on guess work", Simon told him warily his voice sounding edged in pain.

'You need me". Giles touched him fondly, "you are hurt Simon and need medical attention. "Put a dressing or something on my head", Simon demanded. He closed his eyes, "they have have stopped again", he whispered at Giles. Giles scanned Simon from head to toe evaluating the seriousness of his injuries.

Mr Saunders we will get you to a hospital, Trixie called over to him. Simon opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and looked over at her, "Trixie Belden your father is not going to be happy with you", he declared. Trixie had the grace to wince.

Giles looked at Simon, "I don't want to put your health at risk", he stated.

Simon looked at him noting that he seemed to have two heads ,he shook himself, "dans health is at risk also", he declared. Giles sighed "alright", he conceded. He pointed over at the man and woman, "this is Trisha and Christopher, part of the helpers I mentioned", he told Simon and Trixie. "Luckily they were not too far away and can lend us a hand".Giles explained. He picked searched his pockets then come up with the remnants of two smashed radios, "looks like they will be the only helpers we get", he stated sadly . He pointed over at Simon, "this is Simon Saunders", he introduced. The woman and man nodded at Simon then looked over at Trixie. 'you will do as we tell you", Trisha insisted , "or we'll drop you off somewhere". Trixie nodded quickly. Trisha and Christopher went over and helped pull Simon up off the ground. They gently placed him in the back of the car. Giles suddenly remembered Dan's medication, he was about to go back to the helicopter to fetch it when an ominous sound began.

"Quick lets get moving", Chris suggested as he hurriedly turned on the ignition. They'd gone just a short distance when with a loud boom the helicopter exploded. They all felt rather sober after that. Simon again reached out with his mind, his head throbbed but Dan's prescence came through clearly. Simon winced as he felt a wave of fear. His eyes darted open, usually he could only tell locations and not pick up on thoughts. But he knew that briefly he'd touched Dan's mind, "they are still not moving" he told Giles. Giles looked over at Trixie knowing she was already curious about how they knew Dan's location. He was not willing to tell this young lady the truth about Simon as he wanted to protect him as much as possible so he lied, "I placed a locator on Dan at the stadium", Giles told her, "just in case something like this happened. Trixie nodded studying him carefully," that man Christopher called you Mr Harris, I assume your full name is Jonathan Harris.", she remarked. "Yes, I am a federal agent Miss Belden", Giles explained. Trixie nodded slowly and asked the next question," I overheard you talking with Mr Saunders in the helicopter, you said it was nice getting to know your other son",Trixie remarked pointedly. Giles sighed heavily and Trish and Christopher turned and looked at him seriously. "Ah ",Giles exclaimed, ,"Yes Simon is one of my sons, Tim Mangan was the other", he confessed. Trixie's eyes boggled," then you are not Jonathan Harris", she exclaimed. "No Miss Belden I am Giles Mangan" ,Giles told her. He got up close and stared at Trixie seriously, "you now know knowledge very few people share and like them you will swear an oath never to repeat that knowledge." Trixie could tell he was very serious and hurried to respond, "I'll keep the secret", she promised firmly.

Director Tandy listenied silently to the report coming over the radio, "we have another problem', he declared to his agents. "Belden's daughter has disappeared'.

Fiona frowned, "the blonde who always sticks her nose into things', she growled .

"Yes, Peter Belden confessed that Mr Saunders contacted him and asked to leave Dan's medication in a mail box for Mr Morgan to collect. Perhaps Miss Belden has found some way to follow them both", he determined. Jason paled, "if she had then she was in that helicopter when it went down", he declared. "The director closed his eyes, "I guess we better tell the parents", he stated.

Peter put down the phone and turned stiffly to his wife. Helen just took one look at his face and burst out crying. Harriet Saunders rushed and enfolded her in a hug.

"They think Trixie may have found a way to sneak about a helicopter", Peter told his wife. He closed his eyes, "that helicopter has just hit power lines and crashed".

Helen sobbed louder and Peter rushed over to her and held her gently. "Helens trixie has got through so many things I am sure she'll be fine", he remarked hoping desparately that was true.

"Dammit I wish this car could go faster", Director Tandy growled in frustration as he tried to squeeze extra sped from the automobile. All he got was a shaking sensation, stupid car was a hunk of junk. He love to be able to get another helicopter however they were moving into an increasing heavily forested area where a copter would be little use. As usual their enemy was not exactly stupid. "Well if they are all dead , then how fast we go is not going to matter", Fiona replied gloomily. "If he's not dead then Giles is going to wish he was", the director stormed.

His radio beeped again and he picked it up, "for goodness sake don't bother me with that", he yelled down the line. "Oh alright put him on", he pushed the speaker button,  
"What do you want agent Jarvis", he demanded. "Sir as you know I have been working the Garvin homicide case. We believe Mr Garvin was murdered by his business partners but could find no body to substantiate our claims. Anyway acting on a tip off we found a grave earily yesterday morning and sent the body off for a positive identification. "So you can get your men congratulations, but I don't see why you are bothering me now", the director demanded. "Sir you don't understand, we only got the postivie ID back yesterday. The body was decomposed so dental records had to be used. The dental work was very distinctive and made the identification easy," Jarvis explained.

"Again why are you bothering me with this", the director screamed. "Because sir, the body was not that of Mr Garvin", there was a pause, "sir it was the man you are looking for", Jarvis concluded. The director frowned and a strange feeling began to rise up, "excuse me', he asked. "Sir the body has been identified as that of Donald Carruzo", Jarvis confirmed.

Fiona gasped loudly, "hold on", she demanded", how is that possible, we are chasing Donald Carruzo. The director turned and looked over at them, "it seems that we are not chasing Donald Carruzo", he remarked. Suddenly nothing about this made any sense.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- the face of the enemy

Fred pulled the car by at the quiet layby and quickly instructed his colleagues to move Dan out into the replacement one that was waiting nearby. Ken and Murray cut his bindings and pulled him out of the car. Dan gasped as the blood rushed into his cramped legs. He could hardly stand but this didn't seem to bothers his captors who just dragged him across to the other car. "Make sure you wipe everything clean", Fred instructed his partners. "Yeah , okay but I'm not touching that sick", Ken grumbled as he slipped on gloves and began to wipe surfaces in the car with a cloth. "Fine I'll get the kid to help with that", Murray remarked glaring over at Dan.

"Go help kid", Fred pushed Dan toward the car. He tried to move but just tumbled to the ground. Fred laughed and moved toward Dan, "legs sore, he taunted ,"well then you won't feel this", he kicked Dan hard in the shins. Dan doubled over with the sudden pain hearing Fred's laughter. "I'm going to tell my great grand father what you did", Dan stated threatenly deciding he might as well use the old mans name to his advantage. That actually made Fred pause in the act of kicking him again. "The old man did say not to hurt him too much", Ken warned. Fred looked disappointed. "I just wanted a little bit of fun", he complained. But he backed off leaving Dan lying in the dirt.

Dan lifted his heads slowly, his three kidnappers were now a few paces away. The opportunity to try and get away now presented itself. But his legs were so sore that he doubted he could move very fast. If he was going to get away maybe this was not the best time.

He lay back down, why bother tunning anyway, there was nowhere to go and nobody out there that cared. Nothing would ever be the same again now that Simon was dead.

So Dan lay there while the men continued to clean their old ride. Ken looked rather disappointed when he approached Dan hauled him up and dragged him over to the replacement car.

"Right lets get going we have only another 30 miles to the rendezvous", he stated.

The director was feeling more and more confused as he listened to information coming over his radio. Finally he put the instrument down and turned to Fiona and Jason. "None of it was down to Carruzo", he told them. Carruzo died just before the kidnapping attempt at the amusement park". "Can the coroner determine what killed him", Jason asked. "Well the body was badly decomposed but the cause was still obvious, gunshot wound", the director reported." So someone took him out", Jason remarked. "Without anybody else knowing", Fiona pointed out," his name is still being used on the streets." "Yes well the coroner determined by the damage to the skull that the shot was made at very chose range", the director lifted his hand and put it to his head. "He could not rule out a self inflicted wound", he concluded.

Jason shook his head, "you mean Donald killed himself, but that's absurd, he had everything to live for. " I'm just repeating the coroners findings. But honestly can you see Donald letting anybody come up to him and shoot him", the director challenged.

"No I suppose not", Fiona reflected. "Yeah but I'm more interested in Fiona's thoughts. Donald Carruzo's name is still being used on the street and that seems to suggest that his own people don't know he is dead", Jason remarked. "How could they possibly not know", Fiona remarked. The director thought about that, 'there is only one explanation, someone very clever is making it seem like Donald is still alive".

He thought some more, "Dan is Donald's last remaining heir, the only key left to his fortune. Someone else could have kidnapped him in order to get their hands on the fortune", the director mused. "But nobody else can get the money, isn't it all tied to the family", Fiona remarked. The director nodded, "yes and you might have just provided me with an answer. There has always been one more person in this, someone that is easy to forget about". Jason looked puzzled, "exactly who is that", he asked

Preparations always took rather a long time. But this close to success being careful was paramount, she could not risk them knowing her identity until Daniel was safely within the folds of the family.

She stood back from the mirror admiring herslef and thinking that the plan she'd devised was a rather ingenious, totally equally anything Donald have ever done.

It was a pity Donald was not here to see it but in the end he had been rather spineless and not interested in proceeding with Dan's kidnapping.

Molly Carruzo was thankful that she was almost the same height as her dead husband.

The addition of clever make up helped with appearances but she was still careful nobody came too close. Luckily Donald has always like theatrics scaring his employees with the old darkened room trick. This was something she needed to play upon because if any of the employees suspected Donald was dead they'd try for a take over and she'd be left with nothing. This was prescisely why she was doing this, Donald had placed all his assets in the hands of his male heirs . He had left her a pittance though his will did stipulate that male heirs needed to provide for her continued health and comfort. Stupid Donald, that left her totally reliant on others.

The money she'd managed to stash away over the years was slowly dwindling as she used it to pay off acts carried out in Donald's name. She needed accesss to his fortune so she could use it to control the employees once they found out Donald was dead. Money, she had learnt was always a great incentive. She'd forge his signature but Molly Carruzo was barely literate. She'd come from a large family of 15 and had faced a life on the streets, getting money from whatever source she could muster.

At 14 she only had one thing in her advantage, her looks and she'd used them to snare herself the best possible life, the girlfriend , then eventually the wife of upcoming mobster Donald Carruzo. He'd lavished gifts and money upon her catapulting her into a life of luxury. There was no way she was ever going to give that life up without a fight. Years of watching Donalds various plans unfold had taught Molly a thing or two and she was proud of how her current plans were working out.

Now all she had to do was get herself to the car and go and meet her employees and the key to her future, Daniel Mangan. Molly smiled ,this time she was going to succeed, Saunders was already dead, so could not find out the truth.

Yep life was good and it could only get better, well at least it would for her. She doubted young Daniel would enjoy it very much.

"Sir, the helicopters exploded but from what we can tell nobody was in it at the time. There is blood on the grass nearby, leading us to assume someone was injured. We found footprints of 5 people which indicates that someone has come to their aid", Agent Greer reported down his radio to Director Tandy. Any clue about the identity of the injured party", Direcotor Tandy asked hoping to at least ensure the Belden's of their daughter wellbeing. "Well we can see an impression from where a person had lain on the ground, there was also some dark hair that was covered with blood", Agent Greer stated. Fiona swallowed, "sounds like Saunders is injured", she remarked. Agents Greer continued his report ,"I've got an alert out at every hospital, cliinc and emergency room in the area. If any body brings in Saunders then we'll catch them", Greer stated.

"We searched the area for the kidnappers and found no immediate sign. However once we widened the radius of our search we uncovered an abandoned car. The thing had been wiped clean of prints. But there were traces of vomit in the back seat", he continued.

That is likely Mangan", the director remarked, "he's undoubtedly sick due to lack of his medicine".

"Yes and he's only going to get sicker", Fiona reported. "Why aren't those kidnappers trying to get help for him?

Because they get caught of they do", Jason replied. "Yes but if I was them I'd also be worried about what their boss will do if the give him a unconscious kid", Fiona reminded them. "Prehaps they didn't believe the broadcast", Jason remarked. Director Tandy thought about that, "what would you do if you'd found out your uncle/ step father was dead", he asked his agents. "I'd give up…oh, do you think Mangan might have told them the broadcast was fake", Fiona felt for the suffering of Dan. "Yes think he might", the director acknowledged. "Perhaps there is a way to give him back some hope then", Fiona remarked. "We can rebroadcast about the kidnapping and medication but perhaps let him know in a sneaky way that Mr Saunders is still alive." Alright I think I'll contact the Saunders and ask for any facts about their son that Dan knows but the kidnappers don't", the director agreed

Fiona turned to her boss, why don't we tell them Carruzo is dead at the same time, it just might get them to back off. The director pondered that, "the body is not in good enough condition for anyone to visually identify it as Carruzo, so we may not be believed. Also that announcement may just place Mangan in more danger. If the others no longer have fear of Donald over their heads they may just decided to kill him", the director stated. He looked over at them, "perhaps the broadcast may inspire Mangan to take action himself".

"We are nearly there", Ken enthused. His joy was cut short a few minutes later when the car suddenly swerved and started to shake. "Dammit I think we have a flat", Fred moaned. He pulled the car to the side and got out to look. Yep definitely a flat", he told the others. Murray promptly put his foot hard on Dan's back, "hurry and change the tire", he demanded. They sat and waited listening to the radio, 'we interrupt this broadcast for a special update on the kidnapping of Daniel Mangan, the FBI is imploring the kidnappers to seek medical assistance for Mangan who has a genetic disorder. If the kidnappers are willing to let Mangan go the FBI is offering immunity from prosecution. Please ring'', the radio gave out a number , 'and now back to our regular program, we had a request for this song, its called I'm somewhere out there and it is from the shooting star dedicated to that special person in his life". A song started to play, "Hey give me a hand out here", Fred moaned. Murray lifted his boot off Dan and opened the door. Dan lay on the floor, he'd heard the broadcast and subsequent dedication, I'm coming to get you….., the song blared. Dan found a smile coming to his face. The song was a message, somewhere out there Simon was alive and he was coming to get him. Maybe though he needed a little assistance. Ken was looking out the window and Murray and Fred were occupied with the tire.

Dan wiggled himself free of his bonds then he slid open the door and forced his legs into running as fast as possible.

For about a minute Ken didn't notice anything, he was too busy laughing at Fred efforts to get off the tire. But then lack of someone in the back registered, "stop the kids gone", he yelled back.

The others quickly dropped what they were doing then quickly went after Dan

Dan's body was fatigued and cramped from time on the floor of the car. His energy was sapped from lack of food or drink, but desparation made his run faster than he ever had.

"The kid is actually quite fast", Ken complained as he sped up. "Yeah but he won't get far",Murray stated

Fred was puffing, "if we don't catch him the old man will kill us", he told them .

The three men looked at each other suddenly afraid. They put on extra speed.

Dan knew his strength was failing and he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He sent out a silent plea, "please any one ,help me".

All that came back though was a breeze and the ominous sound of breathing as the others began to run him down.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- facing a choice

Molly Carruzo stood and stared at the radio after hearing the broadcast. It almost sounded like the men she'd ordered to undertake the kidnapping had forgotten to collect Dan's medication. She began to feel anger rise, could nobody ever get this right. Moving with determined steps toward her car, Molly decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. She was heading for the rendezvous.

Sometimes in times of great danger something comes to your mind unbidden. For Dan is was Mr Maypenny's voice warning him of danger in the preserve when he'd first arrived. "Now Dan avoid areas like this because unseen bogs could be lurking", he'd demonstrated by throwing a stick into a innocuous looking piece of ground. It was sucked down seconds later. As he ran, his legs quivering with fatique Dan saw one opportunity ahead of him and jumped. The others just kept going straight ahead and thus went straight into the bog. Ken, the closet to the edge managed to haui himself out. He sat on the edge contemplating the choice before him, go after Dan or rescue his friends.

"Help us", Murray's voice pleaded as he struggled in the bog. He seemed to have already sunk a few inches. Ken set about looking for something to pull his friend out with. Dan kept running not looking back. Finally he could run no longer and sunk to the ground totally exhausted. Yes he managed to escape his captors but now he was in a wood, with no food no water and very little chance of help. They only thing he could do was circle back toward the road and hope Simon or someone else found him before his captors. With that in mind Dan dragged himself up and began to walk.

Simon was feeling confused, one minute Dans presence was holding steady and the next it was moving fast. Simon looked over at the others, "I think Dan may have escaped his captors", he told them warily. "Why is that Trisha demanded, "well one minute his….Simon looked over at Trixie, "signal was holding steady the next it is moving fast" he explained. If they were still in a car the signal would not increase that rapidly". Giles put his foot down onto the accelerator urging more speed from the vechile. "We are getting…."Simons voice dropped off. Trish who was squeezed in the back with Trixie looked over at Simon, "he just passed out", she stated. Giles swallowed hoping that they could easily find Dan on their own. "look after him, he asked Trish

Director Tandy looked at his road map. He had to make a decision on the direction to take soon. Nothing more had been heard from Giles radio so he assumed it was also destroyed in the crash. If he wanted to catch Molly and Giles he must make the right choice. So he decided to think like a woman who doesn't want to get noticed. "Lets turn off at the next road", he told the others, "I think it'd be a more likely route, as it is quieter". The car turned.

Dan struggled through the trees and out onto the edge of the road. He emerged a few miles down from the location of the car. He decided to make a point of thanking Maypenny for the tuition in tracking that had enabled him to find his way here. He hoped the others were going to take a lot longer.

Falling to his knees Dan sat puffing on the side of the road.

Looking up he saw Ken emerge from trees further up. He kept quiet and still hoping he would not be noticed. A noise made his way to his ears, a car and it was coming in his direction. Dan kept still to the last moment then jumped up. Ken spotted him and moved forward but so did the car. Ken was still a distance away when it stopped and Dan approached the drivers window. "Please help me", Dan puffed out, I'm Daniel Mangan and I've just escaped from my kidnappers", he told the elderly looking man in the drivers seat.

"Oh you poor thing", of course I'll help.", Get in", the driver requested.

Dan moved around to the passenger door but before he could get in he was tackled by Ken who dragged him back to the roadside, "sorry sir but he's deranged and needs some help", Ken remarked to the driver who'd just exited the car.

Ken sat firmly on Dan and watched as the older man walked around the car.

"Let him go so he can say hello to his great grandfather", Molly requested in a deep throaty voice. Dan felt suddenly like he'd fallen into a very hot fire. As the startled Fred jumped off him Dan looked up in soleless uncaring eyes.

Molly stuck out a hand but Dan ignored the offer. "You'll come around", Molly growled. "I'd rather die", Dan swore passionately. "Oh but you won't be the first one ,it'll be your uncle ,your friends and anyone else I can find first, think about that before you refuse me", Molly told him bluntly.

Dan began to sob tears blinding his eyes. Molly smirked knowing she'd convinced him to cooperate and success was coming ever closer.

She was so concentrated on Dan that she almost failed to notice the car that came screaming along the road and skidded to a halt alongside her own.

Giles jumped out with Trisha and Christopher at his side. He pointed his gun straight at Molly, "give up now Donald", he yelled.

Molly froze suddenly the odds were no longer in her favour. She kept herself still.

Giles began to relax he'd cornered his quarry and rescued Dan. Simon was safely in lying on the back seat of car. Young Miss Belden was currently sitting on the floor of the car caring for him.

Giles held the gun while Chris moved forward to intercept the man by Dan.

He was nearly there when he saw Giles and Trish get thrown forward as Murray and Fred plowed into them from behind. In the brief moment of distraction Ken leapt up from beside Dan and began to tackle Chris. The scene was now filled with fighting squirming figures each trying to gain the advantage. Molly stood there watching for a second then her eyes settled onto Giles gun now lying on the ground. Finally she had a way to gain the upper hand.

"Don't move no matter what", had been Trixie's firm instructions as the car had screamed toward the location. Trixie had promised faithfully not to even move an eyelash.

She had hunched down on the floor of the car as instructed. Then came the skid, the others had leapt out leaving her with an unconscious Simon Saunders.

She had remained quiet and still until sounds of fighting reached her ears. Carefully she looked out and saw 3 men fighting with Giles, Chris and Trish. Nearby on the ground lay Dan with an older man standing looking at him. Then the older man began to move away toward the gun. Without further thought Trixie went barreling out of the car running directly at the old man. She hit into him before he could even register her prescence.

Molly Carruzo went flying onto the ground and rolled over a few times. Trixie landed on top of her. Feeling angrier than she ever had in her life Molly grabbed hold of Trixie's hair, "little she cat", she growled, "you will pay for that".

Trixie felt suddenly afraid as she was frimly gripped by the hair with one hand and the throat with the other.

A disbelieving dan lay stunned how could Trixie be here. Seconds later as he saw she was in danger he had no second thought, he crept forward until his hands clasped around the gun. Then he aimed it steadily toward the figure he believed to be his great grandfather, "let her go", he growled.

Molly was stunned for a second moving her hand from Trixie's throat. Then she began to laugh, "shoot me Daniel and you will prove you are born to this life", she snarled at Dan, "Its what I do just shoot people who have no weapons. So come on save your little friend here", Molly taunted.

She looked Dan straight in the eyes daring him to shoot. In her mind she was certain he'd never be able to pull the trigger.

Dan bit his lip and raised the gun, he had to stop this now, this was the only way. He pulled back the trigger.

Molly saw the look in Daniel's eyes change and suddenly began to doubt her own assessment. Now there was a very real chance Dan was going to pull the trigger and he was aiming the gun straight at her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – The end of the tunnel is not always that bright

Dan was determined to see this through, completely focused on Molly Carruzo. He didn't see the figure coming up from behind and bend down or the hand that swiftly took control of the gun. He didn't move or turn to look certain that he was going to see the enemy. Strangely though Molly still stood frozen in front of him, "he can't shoot you but I can", a rather familiar voice stated coldly. Molly Carruzo steeled herself to look calmly into Simon Saunders green eyes, "yeah then you get to follow in your half brothers footsteps" , she taunted. That made Simon pause, yes he was angry but was he angry enough to become exactly like his half brother. "No, Simon", Giles yelled during a brief lull in his own fight.

Molly wet her lips nervously still holding tight to Trixie. Then the teen stamped firmly on her toe and she felt her fingers release for a fraction of a second. That was all the time Trixie needed to break away and dart to Dans side. Dan now laid his head down on the grass feeling total exhaustion wash over him . Trixie sat beside down him. Dan reached out and pulled her close hugging her to his body. Trixie could feel him trembling and clung tightly onto to Dan as they waited to see what would happen next.

Simon had pulled the trigger back but made no moves to actually shoot Molly Carruzo. Molly stood contemplating what she'd do next. From the look of the fighting going on around her she was once again rapidly entering the losing side.

As another car came screaming down the road toward them Molly decided to take her chances. She turned and fled. Simon yelled "stop" and fired at the ground a few times, however he could not bring himself to shoot a fleeing unarmed person in the back.

Seconds later the gun was firmly removed from his hands by Fiona Lester. Jason was already running fast hoping to catch Molly Carruzo.

Simon sunk down to the ground feeling dizzy again Dan crawled to his side and the two embraced fiercely. Trixie found tears flowing freely down her eyes as she watched the reunion. Dan reached out one hand and grasped hers, he looked back at her and smiled.

"Right I'm not even going to ask where those two came from", director Tandy remarked to Giles as he pointed to Trish and Christopher. Giles shrugged unwilling to comment. Fred, Murray and Ken were all handcuffed and put into the back of the federal car. The director had already called for an ambulance to take Simon and Dan to hospital. He made the pair as comfortable as possible on the ground.

Trixie would not abandon her post by Dan's side sitting between Dan and Simon with her hand firmly nestled around Dan's.

Giles was firmly placed in Molly's car which the director was appropriating for federal use, his eyes remained firmly fixed on his son and grandson. He had no doubt that this would be the last time he saw either of them.

"Will you let me know how they are", he requested. The director nodded.

"I hope your man can catch Donald", Giles sighed, John Tandy knew this next bit was going to shock and allowed himself a small smile, "it wasn't Donald it was his wife Molly", he told Giles, "Donald's body was discovered yesterday, he's been dead since before this began". Giles felt his mouth drop open, "he's dead", he repeated.

Yep, gunshot", the director confirmed. "Molly did all this", Giles couldn't fathom that.

"Well she's been in the background all this time Giles. She's been through the same things Donald has, death of first her sons then her daughter, later on her grandson dies and now the only one she has left is Dan. If she can't bring him into the family then she may loose control and all Donald's money and assets could be seized by his successor, very possibly over her dead body", the director mused.

"I was going to shoot a woman", Donald remarked soberly. "No ,your son was going to shoot a woman", John Tandy remarked . Giles scowled, 'he wouldn't have done it", he swore. "If he had I would have had to arrest him for murder", the director remarked. Giles paled, "that would have been my fault, I told him the story with all my angry passion. I didn't expect him to take up my crusade to get rid of Donald."

"Well be thankful he's does not quite take after you",the director stated.

Agent Lester", the director called, "take him back to HQ and for the time being have him locked up. I'll sort out what I'm going to do with him later".

Giles scowled, 'don't forget I saved your butt as well", he retorted as Fiona handcuffed him, "if it wasn't for me, you'd be resigning ", he reminded. Director Tandy had to admit that Giles was correct. He still have to think up some punishment for the man but ultimately he wasn't sure if he would still have a job after all the debriefing was over.

Trixie got to sit in the back of the ambulance with Dan and Mr Saunders. Both of them seemed unconscious now and Trixie bit her lip worriedly. Dan had been without medication for two days and the resulting effects on his body could be quite serious.

She hoped and prayed Dan would totally recover from this expereince.

Bill had brushed the same horse about 1 million times, Lady blew in his ear obviously picking up on his distraction. He reached to rub her ears and pulled her forward into a fierce horsey hug. A clearing throat sound made him pull back feeling rather embarrassed, "stop hugging the horse Bill", Greg Saunders remarked "and come join us on the helicopter ride to meet up with Dan and Simon".

Bill whipped his head around to stare at Greg, "they found both of them", he remarked. "Yes both are alive and on their way to hospital", Greg confirmed with a smile.

Bill didn't need any further encouragement he hurriedly put Lady in the stable and followed Greg Saunders out to his car.

Dan awoke to find bright light shining in his eyes, he squirmed, "relax young man you're in a hospital", a reassuring voice started. Dan relaxed again surrendering again to the blackness.

Simon was not too far away in another room. He felt more alert now submitting to the exam with barely concealed impatience, all he cared about was Dan's welfare.

Trixie now sat in a waiting room impatiently pacing as she too waited to hear about Dan.

It was the sound of rather familiar footsteps that made her look up into her parents eyes. She ran and embraced them both, "mom's ,dad I'm sorry I snuck on that helicopter", she told them. Peter sighed, "Trixie you are always sorry and we always forgive you. But what if one day you don't come back to say sorry", Peter had tears in his eyes. "We will be thinking up a severe punishment Trixie", he warned

Trixie had to accept her fathers words. She could still feel Molly Caruzos fingers on her neck and shivered.

Trixie was still hugging her parents tightly when Bill Regan and the Saunders entered the room. Trixie rushed to hug the groom, "Dan was brought in unconscious", she told him,. Regan looked worried. "What about Simon", Harriet asked anxiously. "He was unconscious as well", Trixie remarked

Now they looked worried. "Lets just wait to see what the doctors say", Greg stated as he hugged his wife and daughter.

The doctors arrived minutes later one beckoning Bill and the other the Saunders.

They all looked anxious as they departed.

Bill followed the doctor to a small room and sat down in a chair, "Mr Regan we have done a thorough exam of your nephew and picked up an anomaly that we need to discuss". Bill felt himself go pale, "Is he going to be alright ", he asked nervously.

Simon found himself hugged firmly by his parent and sister. "They tell us you have a moderate concussion and need a few days in hospital", Greg remarked. "Yeah I guess I was lucky" said Simon "but right now I'm more worried about Dan. He looked terrible all covered in mud, pale and exhausted", he told his parents.

"Bill is speaking to his doctor now", Greg told Simon. "I hope everything is alright", Simon stated worriedly.

Director Tandy put down the phone and turned to Fiona, "Jason didn't catch her", he remarked. Fiona gritted her teeth, "so we just announce to those who work for the Carruzo's that Donald is dead. Then the organization will break up as they fight to gain control", Fiona stated. Director Tandy sighed heavily ,"yes we wil certainly do that but don't forget about the money ,with or without her employees Molly wants to live comfortably. She needs Dan for that and I don't think she'll back off that easily."

"Who knows what she might resort to next", the director stated. "So what are we going to do", Fiona asked. "I think we only have one choice left", the director told them.

You are what", Giles demanded as he angrily faced Director Tandy. "It is our only option Giles", the director told him calmly. Giles Mangan couldn't believe what his director had just told him. This was worse than any type of punishment the director could have given him. He sat down heavily, "I worked so hard to keep Dan and Simon together, now you are telling me that you want to split them up and place them in witness protection with new identities. What about their families, friends, people who love them", Giles pleaded. Director Tandy could understand his anguish but also knew why this step was necessary. "Would you prefer Simon and Dan dead. If Molly is evicted from the Carruzo business she will still need Dan to secure her money. But she doesn't have to keep him alive", the director warned.

Giles turned away, "this is awful", he stated brokenly. "I will give them a chance to say goodbye", the director told him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- the final questions- the final answer

Simon was beginning to drive himself crazy with worry. He'd demanded an update on Dan's condition form doctors but had received no definite answer.

When the door opened he hurriedly sat up hoping finally he'd get some answers. But it was just the man he now knew was director of the FBI. The man sat right beside him on the bed then told him something truly awful. He left again about ten minutes later. The still shocked Simon grabbed his sheet and pulled hit firmly over his head in an effort to escape the horrible future that had just decended upon him.

He was still like that when Bill Regan entered the room. "Simon what are you doing under there", Bill asked in a puzzled tone. Simon pulled the sheet back, "the FBI have just told me that they are going to have to give Dan and I new identities and split us up to ensure our continued safely from the Carruzo family", Simon told him.

Bill had been briefed on how things stood by the director. He still felt the horror of finding out who Dan's relations actually were.

Yet now something had changed and Bill found himself feeling nothing but anticipation. "You don't look that horrified", Simon remarked in shock as he stared at Bill's face. "If they did that to you and Dan it would be the worse day of my life", Bill told him truthfully. "But maybe that day doesn't have to happen Simon", Bill stated.

Simon closed his eyes, "they don't think Molly Carruzo will back down Bill, she needs Dan to be able to claim several million dollars." Simon was so close to despair.

Then he felt a comforting squeeze on his hand, "Simon I might know how to stop her", Bill stated. Simon opened his eyes and stared at his brother in law, those were the most miraculous words he'd heard in awhile. "How", he asked. Surprisingly Bill turned bright red as he blushed furiously, "I need to ask you something first", he stated. "What", Simon asked. Bill leaned forward and whispered something quietly in his ear. Simon stared at Bill. "Your answer may just solve everything", Bill told him.

Simon thought about that for a minute and then his eyes widened, "you're right Bill", he remarked. He found himself actually smiling , "the answer is yes", he told his brother in law. Bill grinned, 'then we have just ended it Simon".

This time when Dan awoke he sensed that he was not alone. Opening his eyes he saw his 2 uncles sitting beside him. He took quick stock of how he felt. There was an IV in his arm giving him fluids but none of the other machines that he remembered from his last trip to hospital suffering the effects of his condition. He determined that he actually did not feel too bad. He hurredly embraced first Simon and then Bill.

Then he asked the question foremost in his mind, 'did they catch him".

Simon looked down, "him was actually a her Dan, Molly Carruzo Donalds wife was behind the attempts to kidnap you and kill me". He looked at Dan, "no they didn't catch her". Dan felt despair rise up, "then she can try again, maybe I should have pulled the trigger", he stated sadly. "No, Dan that is what she wanted us to do because it'd bring us closer to her", Simon told him. "We are both better than that".

"But now we'll never be free of her", Dan stated. "It was bad enough to live with the knowledge of what my father was, but now I have to live with who my family were and what they've done. It's a heavy burden", he stated sadly.

Simon touched his face, "Dan we can stop her ever coming after either of us again", he stated firmly. Dan looked into his eyes, "truly", he remarked in wonder.

"Yes Dan because I think we just found the answer we seek", Simon told her.

He leaned forward then and whispered something into Dan's ear. Dan's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, "is that possible", he asked. "Yes, Simon answered.

Dan honestly didn't know what to say. "Dan if you agree I think I'd like to share the story with our friends. Theres a whole group of people out there in that waiting room who are worried about both of us." Lets go and reassure then that everything will be okay".

Simon left Dan briefly to talk to the FBI and his parents then he returned reached out his hand and took Dan's firmly in his grasp. The two of them then walked together to meet their friends.

Both of them were quite surprised my the number of people crowded into the room. Apararently Matt Wheeler had stuffed anybody he could find into a plane and had them flown here. Present were all the Bob whites and their families, Marjory Trask, Walter Maypenny and a few of his skating team.

Simon motioned them all to sit, "thank you all for coming", he told them. "I value the love and all of you have shown toward us. Because you are our friends and family I have come to tell you what this has all been about. Some of what you might hear will shock you. But please refain from any questions or comments until I have finished."

"This has always been about family", Simon told them. It started with Giles Mangan, Dan's grandfather. He unknowingly married into a very influential family', Simon took a deep breath shock number one was coming, He became part of the Carruzo family who have risen to become the foremost organized crime family in New York.'

Sure enough gasps ran around the room and several people cast Dan pitying glances.

This family basically set out to control everything Giles Mangan was a part of and that included his son Timothy. Donald Carruzo, the head of the family took over care of Timothy determined to raise him to be a fitting part of the family. Of course that meant Tim became involved in serious crime. I dearsay he began to believe that he could have anything he wanted and nobody dared stand in his way. Unfortunately someone did by falling for the woman he desired. That person was me. When I was 15 and part of the US team myself I went to a special event at an orphanage. It was there I met and fell instantly in love with Patricia Regan. Tim didn't want me to have Patty, but not just because he wanted her. He was also incredibly jealous of me though at that age I never understood the reasons behind this jealousy. I only found out that reason recently", Simon looked at his mother, who nodded, "It was because I was his half brother sharing the same father but different mother". The people in the room looked shocked at that one as well. "Anyway Tim eventually managed to get Patty away from me and took her away. He was unaware of the fact that Patty and I were married. I don't think Patty dared tell him in case, Tim decided to take deadly revenge against me."

Dan's eyes were down on the floor not wanting to see the looks on peoples faces. But he recognized the warmth of a very familiar hand as it grabbed his own. He didn't look at Trixie just squeezing her hand back and moving to lean against her. The warmth of her body flooded throught him.

Trixie saw several people look rather shocked as she sat beside Dan. It particularly hurt to see the look in a pair of blue eyes, it was although Jim Frayne was saying, "what are you doing there, I'm way better than he ever will be". Trixie ignored the look and held tight to Dan's hand.

"Anyway Tim took Patty into the folds of the Carruzo family and soon after Dan was born, another child to indoctrinate into a life of crime.

"Everything was set for history to repeat itself and Dan to become like his father".

However things started to go wrong. Tim had a major falling out with Donald and as I've just recently found out changed his will to try and prevent Donald having access to Dan for a set number of years.

It was not long after this falling out that Tim died. Now the only one Donald had left to carry on the family name was Dan.

It worked to his advantage when Patty and I supposedly died in that accident because Dan was too distuaght to see the Cowhands for what they really were.

They were agents of Donald's given instructions to break Dan into gang life,

Fortunately for Dan he got away and was taken by the courts.

As you know he came to Sleepyside with his Uncle Bill Regan who the courts had located.

Dan was much too upset to talk much about his past. Which is why all of you were terribly shocked when this lover of Patty's walked back into Dan's life.

I don't blame any of you for thinking I wasn't dedicated to him because I had never commited to Patty .But you see if I'd have told him the truth he would have realized exactly what his father was. I love him too much to ever want to hurt him like that ".

Simon saw something change in several peoples eyes in the room. They regarded him now with admiration . Some of them looked slightly ashamed of themselves". Dan was still looking at the floor and Trixie's hand was squeezing his tighter than ever. The eye's of Jim Frayne were now saying, "now he's an illegitimate offspring of a mobster family".

Trixie unfortunately knew Jim was not the only one who'd have difficulty coping with what Dan was.

"Of course you all know recent history of the attempts to kidnap Dan. These were made by Donald Carruzo as he attempted to take Dan back into the family by force", Simon continued

He also ordered his employees to kill me. The FBI has been involved for years trying to bring an end to the activities of the Carruzos. They'd managed to get many of the employees but ultimately nobody was willing to rat on Donald Carruzo. Even in prison nobody would be safe from his influence. Finally the Federal agency got enough to get Donald.

But unfortunately Donald carried out the plan at the stadium kidnapping Dan and supposedly killing me.

I was actually with a federal agent who had previous history with the Carruzo family.

He feared that they would take Dan so planted a locator on him. This agent took me along to keep me safe from the family and to offer Dan support when we found him.

Not too long ago we caught up with Donald Carruzo or at least we thought we did.

The FBI found recently to their surprise that Donald Carruzo is actually dead and has been since before all this began.

The kidnapper was in fact Molly, his wife. She'd been left almost penniless by Donald and could only access his money by bringing Dan into the fold of the family.

Simon looked over at Dan." We caught up with Molly Carruzo and both faced a choice, shoot her and end it or let her go." Simon swallowed, "I must take responsibility for this descision as I couldn't shoot her in the back".

"However because I made this choice Molly is still at large and may descide to try to take Dan again. Hence the FBI have decided to place Dan and I in the witness protection program this will mean we will be split up and sent to different states to live."

There was a second of horrified silence as he finshed that sentence, then a room of protesters all shouted "No". Simon simply held up his hand, "don't worry it's not going to happen', he assured them. Your see we should be greatful that Molly's employees were not too good at carrying out instructions. They failed to retrieve Dan's medication from the stadium . It was that one fact that caused Molly to loose this fight," Simon told them.

Simon saw the puzzled looks they exchanged, nobody had any idea of what was going on but soon enough everyone would understand.

"Okay I know you're all puzzled", he told them ,"so let me ask some important questions that the FBI have wondered about this case. "Firstly why do the employees of Molly keep trying to kill me. They don't know I'm Dans stepfather but do know I'm his uncle.

But Bill Regan is also his Uncle and they haven't tried to kill him. Yes, I know they framed him, but when that didn't succeed they subsequently leflt him alone. If they really wanted Bill dead they could have arranged it easily".

"It was almost as if I knew something that could hurt them. But Patty had never shared any of the facts of the Carruzo's with me. She didn't want me going after him".

"The next question is why would Donald Carruzo kill himself. The forensic evidence seems to strongly susggest a self inflicted wound. But Donald was a multi millionaire who had everything to live for." Simon looked at them, 'nobody really knew the answer to that one until recently when they found out that the date of Donald's death exactly coincided with another significant event."

They were getting more confused, he could see it in there eyes. "Okay back to why Molly forgetting Dans medicine was significant".

"Dan started suffering from nausea then vomiting shortly after being kidnapped".

This of course he and the hospital linked with his lack of medication. When they took some tests they found a rather major anomaly"

Everybody now looked extremely concerned. "Whats wrong with him", Brian insisted forgetting Simon's earlier words about not interrupting.

Simon looked at him, "nothing", he stated. Everyone looked at each other and back feeling extremely puzzled.

"But you said something about a anomaly", Brian pressed. "Yes, I answered that, the fact that nothing was wrong with Dan was the anomaly. He was not suffering the effects of a lack of medication but simply a reaction to the gas the kidnappers used to knock him out. But because he'd been without medication for two days Dan should have had some major effects on his organs. The fact he didn't raised some questions which led to more tests ,these discovered that Dan doesn't have his medical condition any more", Simon concluded. Everyone looked startled but it was Brian who again commented, "that's impossible", he said. "Indeed", Simon replied.

"There are some other interesting facts I can tell you. Timothy Mangan had Dan treated for the condition when he was a baby. However there is a chance that that injection is not enough to keep the condition dormant. Another injection was required at an older age." Simon paused, "so it was assumed that Dan never got that second injection. However the FBI recently managed to find a doctor who'd treated Tim Mangan as he lay injured and dying in a hospital. Tim had asked for a sample of blood to be taken to ensure Dan never developed the condition."

Of course both Molly and Donald were present at the hospital at the time and knew about this. So what did Donald think when years later Dan is rushed to hospital suffering effects of his condition", Simon asked them. "Okay so the second injection didn't work", Brian reflected. "But how did Dan suddenly get cured".

"He can only get cured by exchanging blood with a direct relative",Simon stated. "Yeah but he hasn't exchanged blood with anyone", Mart chipped in.

"Actually Mart he has, when we were both attacked by the Cowhand gang members at the Mansion house I held my bleeding palms against his arm there by exchanging blood." Simon saw Trixies head come up and something come into her eyes, at that moment, he knew she'd figured it out

"If either Patty or I had known the truth we could have got the Carruzo's top back off years ago. It was this fact that made them realise we didn't know. Donald was so commited to family that he killed himsef when he found out the truth. Molly though was a little different ,she saw a financial opportunity. Nobody else apart from her realised the truth, therefore she could still claim millions of dollars. But the one risk factor was me. If I ever found out her plan would end ". Unfortunately for her it was her own act of kidnapping Dan that caused me to find out the truth."

"Hold on I don't understand", admitted a confused Matt Wheeler."What exactly did you find out" "Simon smiled reached for Dan's hand and held it firmly in his own, "I am Dan's father", he stated, therefore Dan has no trace of Carruzo DNA".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Into the future.

The looks in the room changed as Simon made his announcement. Peter and Helen were amongst the first to congratulate them. Simon had noted that the look in Peter's eyes had not changed throughout his story, he'd made no judgements about Dan. Simon gave both Belden's a warm hug, there were true friends.

Dan lifted his head and Trixie realized why he'd been staring at the ground all that time, so nobody would notice that the look on his face was joy and wonder instead of pain and despair.

"I'm so happy for you", Trixie told him. We should have a party", she announced loudly. Simon looked over at her, "Trixie I would love him no matter who he was", he told her. Matt Wheeler nodded solemnly, he guessed a lot of people in that room might have something to learn from Simon Saunders and that included him. "Well if you don't want to celebrated becoming a dad then perhaps you should celebrate the US team winning the competition", he remarked with a smile.

"We won", Dan enthused, he actually almost forgotten about the competition in all the drama. "Yes Dan you actually managed to score a whole line of perfect tens".

Coach Paslov looked rather disheartened when he left", Matt Wheeler told them.

Simon looked over at Dan, perhaps they should all celebrate actually being alive, "Let's have a party", he told Matt. "Good , I'll arrange everything, you two still need some rest", the millionaire told Simon. Simon recognized an olive branch when he saw one and graciously accepted the offer.

Simon was escoted back to his room by his delighted parents and sister as well as Bill.

After a few minutes of discussing plans to visit their grandson, the Saunders left.

Bill made sure Simon was comfortable and told him he'd see him soon. Then he left as well. As soon as he got outside the door Bill's smile fell off his face. He'd initially been so happy for Simon and Dan. But then something had popped into his head.

He'd been going to ask for shared custody of Dan, now however Simon was Dan's father and would want full custody. So that left him with absolutely nothing.

Then an even worse thought intruded what if Simon left Sleepyside and returned to New York with Dan. Bill found himself shuffling back to the stables feeling rather depressed.

Dan found himself back where his life in Sleepyside had begun, in Maypenny's cabin. This time though he was leaving to recommence life with his father. The woodsman watched seemingly composed. But Dan knew him well enough to know the emotion behind the look. 'I guess this is not really goodbye, "Walter told Dan, feeling a lump rise up in his throat. Dan went to him and hugged him fiercely , "thank you for everything", he told the woodsman. Walter hugged back finally feeling tears fall down his face.

Bill was working quietly in the stables when Simon found him. Bill looked rather startled to see him as he was supposed to still be in the hospital. Simon had been released early and decided he need to talk with Bill.

"I can't drive for a few days, so wondered if I can ask a favour", Simon said to Bill.

Bill looked at him, "whats that", he asked. "Will you drive Dan and I back to New York city", Simon asked. Bill looked down at the ground, How could Simon possibly expect him to help Dan and he move out of town. He was thinking up a totally tactless reply when he realized Simon was still speaking. "We need to collect a few things and say goodbye to a few people before we can come back here to begin our new life", Simon stated. Bill looked up and into Simon's eyes, "you're settling here", he asked. Simon reached to touch his shoulder reassuringly, "did you really think I was going to take him and go Bill ",he asked gently. Bill bit his lip and to his surprise felt hot tears come into his eyes. "Patty never wanted to leave you Bill. But because of the influences in her life I guess she felt like she was actually doing you a favour. She was so disappointed that we could never find you all those years ago", Simon told him as he remembered Patty begging him to use his talent to locate her brother. But Simon had no strong connection to Bill then and Patty's memories were sketchy at best. But he had tried and failed miserably. "I'm glad we finally did meet Bill and if you'd agree I like you to move in with Dan and I ", Simon asked hopefully.

Bill stared at Simon, "you want me to live with you", he repeated as he felt a fierce hope rise inside him. 'Yes, I have my eye on a small farm, on the edge of Sleepyside.

"It has stables so I could bring Poppy back from my parents plus there's a 2 bedroom self contained area attached to the main house. You could have a bit of space and still be part of the family, Simon told Bill with a smile.

Bill found his emotions suddenly out of control. He'd felt so much pain when Patty had left the orphanage that day long ago and never come back. He'd thought she'd abandoned him. That feeling had remained throughout his life and he'd been cautious about making friends. But Simon was not going to abandon him, "thank you", he acknowledge his eyes shining with tears . Simon clasped his shoulders in a brotherly gesture, "you are part of the family Bill", he told him simply

A few hours later the trio set off for New York City. Dan curled close to Simon in the back seat. Simon gave a good impression of being asleep but in fact he was thinking.

He'd forgiven many people in his life and that included Tim Mangan. So why would he hold onto ill feelings about a member of his family. His father had suffered a lot as well and had been left with almost nothing. Simon opened his eyes, "Dan would you like to meet the agent that helped me find you", he asked. Dan smiled, "Yes, I'd wondered who that man who held the gun on Molly was".

"He was the one that saved you that time at the amusement park", Simon told him.

"He has also helped bring us back together by sending me to Sleepyside", he continued.

Dan looked intrigued, "why would a stranger do that", he asked.

Simon looked over at Bill, since he was going to live with them he should know the truth, "because he's my father and your grandfather", Simon responded.

Bill gasped , "Giles Mangan is still alive", he remarked. "Yes, he had to live under a new identity to escape the Carruzos ", Simon explained. He gave Dan and Bill a brief account of the story. "He has suffered a lot of heartache over the years and the least I can do is to let him get to know his grandson", he said to Dan, "if you are willing'

"I'd like to meet him", Dan agreed.

Giles sat behind his desk and attempted to concentrate on what Roger Pettigrew was saying, his mind though was not on his colleagues words. Director Tandy had not filled him in on any details of the relocation plan for Simon or Dan and Giles was feeling very frustrated. When his phone rang persistently he ignored it, not feeling like talking to anyone else, "tell whoever it is to go away", he told Roger .

Roger listened to what the secretary on the ground floor was asking, "Sir, you have visitors", he told Jonathan Harris. "Well I told you what to tell them", snapped Giles.

"Sir it is Caoch Saunders and Daniel wanting to thank you for helping them. I suppose though I should just send them…", the phone was snatched out opf his hands and Giles quikly requested ,"send them up".

He then asked Roger to leave and waited with barely concealed impatience until his office door opened and Dan and Simon came inside. "

Simon stood staring at him and Dan just looked at him shyly. "I suppose you've come to say goodbye", Giles remarked sadly, "I tried to convince Tandy not to split you up", he continued. Simon looked puzzled, "you don't know", he asked. "Know what", Giles demanded. "It is over for the Carruzo family Giles and has been since the death of Tim. Dan is not related to them at all because he's my son", Simon explained.

Giles eyes widened, "so Molly was just pulling a con", he remarked. "Yeah she was just going to pass Dan off a member of the family so she could still get the money", Simon agreed.

She always was an opportunist", Giles sighed. "Well I should offer you my congratulations", he stated. "Dan you must be thrilled to have so much family now, a father and grandparents", Giles remarked. He thought sadly that Dan no longer needed any other family. "Two granddads", Simon stated. Giles stared, "I told him", Simon explained. Giles looked at Dan and held out his arms. Dan was a little hestitant but soon found himself swept up into a hug. "Since I helped bring down the Carruzos the FBI granted me a favour, Simon told his father. "I asked if we could remain in contact with you. I'll bring Dan to visit on a regular basis".

Giles wiped away a tear with oe hand, "Dan I have a roof top graden that you might like to see, just step through that door there", Giles told his grandson. Dan moved out of the hug and went out the door leaving Simon alone with his father.

"Dan is not the only one I want to see", Giles told him. Simon looked down at the floor.

Giles made no move toward him, "Simon, Giles Mnagan is legally dead, I cannot come back to life. So you do not have to worry that I try to take your mother back.

Greg is an honourable man and Harriet deserved somebody like that." I also don't want to replace Greg. All I want is just to see my son occasionally", Giles stopped speaking and stood waiting. He looked down not really wanting to face seeing any thing in Simons eyes that would disappoint him. "Alright", the sound wafted over to him. Giles lifted his head and looked at Simon, "I was thinking of Donald Carruzo on the way here", Simon stated, "how he would rather have died than take someone elses son into his family". Giles nodded, "he was always passionate about family. I think he believed he was doing all those bad things for the greater good of that family."

"Yeah well anyway, I got me thinking about family. You've had to stand alone for along time now. I don't want you to end up like Donald", Simon told him.

Giles smiled, "I've always been proud of you", he remarked, "and never ever thought I 'd get the opportunity to be part of your life. Thank you for that", Giles moved closer small step by small step. Simon remained still his heart beating faster as his father closed the gap between them. Finally the man wrapped his arms around Simon and hugged. Giles could feel the tension and knew getting to know his son was not going to be an easy process. But he was very thankful he was going to get the opportunity.

"When I come back to work at the stadium in New York I can visit you", Simon remarked pulling back from the hug. "Why are you commuting all that distance when there is a perfectly good stadium in Sleepyside", Giles queried. "Well my contract to train the US team has ended, so I have no job there now", Simon explained. For a reply Giles opened his desk and slid papers across to Simon, "The stadium is yours Simon, you need somewhere to train our future skating champions". Simon didn't touch the papers. "Let me give you this Simon", Giles requested softly. Simon reached out and took the papers. "I will tell everyone that I've gifted the stadium tio the fantastic coach who lead the US team to victory", Giles explained.

Simon and Dan stayed to share a light lunch with Giles then finished their other business, visiting Patty's grave, packing up Simons apartment and telling the New York skating stadium that he was leaving.

Then the trio returned to Sleepyside and to the celebration that awaited them.

Dan would have enjoyed it more if Trixie had been present but her parents had banned her from the party as part of the punishment for stowing away on the helicopter.

Prologue

Dan opened his eyes ,stretched and sat up. He reached down and pinched his leg, no nothing had changed. He still couldn't quite believe this was not some dream.

Climbing out of bed and changing he slowly walked through his new home looking at each piece of furtniture . A sound ahead of him made him pause, what was that, Dan wondered. He listened, the sound of his fathers laughter drifter toward him. He had not heard that sound for a long time. It was followed by another laugh which Dan realised must have come from his unlce. He sobely reflected that he'd never heard his uncle laugh in all the time he'd known him. Eager to see what the hilarity was about Dan hurried to the kitchen. His father and uncle were facing the sink when he loudly entered, "morning Dan", they both greated. "Morning", Dan looked around, he could not see anything that would have caused the laughter. He looked more carefully at the pair, why did they both look slightly guilty. Then his Uncle turned toward him, "are you joining us for breakfast", he asked. Dan stared at the egg, clinging to his Uncle's hair and covering his shirt. "I'm going to join the Beldens", Dan replied. Simon turned now and Dan could see yellow egg dripping down his face. He suddenly knew what had caused the earlier laughter, "you were having a food fight",he accused.

Simon grinned, "so", he replied. Dan stared at both of them for a minute then began to laugh. Shaking his head a both of them he left the room and made his way back along the corridor, he heard "Simon don't you dare", then an audible "splat'.

Still laughing Dan left the farm and headed toward Crabapple farm.

He slowed as he approached. Trixie was cleaning out the chickens. Dressed in the most unflattering outfit he'd ever seen she had chicken mess covering her arms.

Dan moved toward her and called her name. Trixie looked over at him, waved and moved toward him. She promptly slipped and landed in a pile of chicken mess.

She calmly picked herself up. Chicken poop now stuck in her hair and even streaked her face. "Hi Trix", Dan greeted, ignoring her splattered state, "hi Dan , Trixie replied feeling rather embarrassed for looking so terrible. "I came to thank you", Dan told her.

"You risked your life to save me from Molly. Then you stuck by me even when it seemed I was related to the worse family in New York". Dan felt suddenly shy as he put his hand inside his jacket and came out with a box, "I wanted to give you this", he told Trixie.

"Psst Helen come and look", Peter whispered as he peered out the window. Helen Belden joined her husband and watched Dans encounter with their daughter. "He's given her something", Peter stated. "What is it", Helen asked. They both kept watching as Trixie opened the box.

Trixie took the gold necklace into her hands, noting a small slim pendent that hung from the bottom. She brought it closer to her face trying to determine what the pendent was, it looked like a building. "It's a lighthouse Trix", Dan explained. "In the darkess of days the light house shines offering those trapped in a storm hope. That's what you did for me", Dan told her . Trixie found tears welling up in her eyes and her hands shaking as she took the chain. Looking closely she could see that it was not plated but real gold. Suddenly she wasn't so sure, "Dan I don't know…",she said nervously.

"Is that thing real gold", Helen asked. "I know Simon's is, so I guess that one would be as well.", Peter replied. "But it must have cost a lot Peter, he can't give her something like that", Helen protested. Peter put his hand on his wifes arm, "we let Jim give her things honey, this is no different". Helen turned to her husband, "you never seemed bothered when Simon told everyone Dan was related to a mobster," she observed.

"Honey Simon kept the knowledge of his marriage secret to protect Dan. Do you really think he'd have told us that story if there wasn't a happy ending", he asked.

Helen, nodded thoughtfully. 'Then I guess we would both be happy if Trixie and Dan end up together", she told her husband. Peter leaned forward and kissed her, "definitely", Peter told her.

"Please Trix take it", Dan asked her softly. Trixie finally nodded . Dan leaned forward to kiss Trixie on the cheek. The teen however slipped slightly and the kiss landed firmly on her lips. Trixie pulled back from the kiss with wonder. She'd always imagined someone very different would be giving her first kiss. But now her thoughts had changed and she was happy with this young man in front of her.

Blushing furiously, Trixie squeezed Dan's hand.

He smiled at her and thought, 'isn't this how all good stories end, the good guy gets the girl.

Director Tandy put down his phone, "nobody has seen or heard from Molly Carruzo, he stated, "whats left of her own money remains untouched".

Fiona looked thoughtful, "why do I get the feeling we won't see or hear from her again", she staed.

She was right in a forest many miles away a sinkhole bubbled for a second, then a hand rose from its depths, before being sucked down again. Molly Carruzo, the last member of the Carruzo family had found an enemy even the might of her organization could not defeat.

THE END


End file.
